


FIND A WAY

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Escort, M/M, MM, Romance, Yaoi, drame, relation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: " Malchanceux dans ses expériences amoureuses, Jaejoong peine à trouver la bonne personne qui pourrait rester à ses côtés. Yoochun, son ami, lui fait une proposition des plus surprenantes pour l'aider : Rencontrer un Escort qui a la particularité de ne pas se faire payer. "
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ) & Park Yoochun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. PARTIE I

**Author's Note:**

> TWO SHOT
> 
> [ NC- 15 ] 
> 
> Song : Colin Hay - I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3276076924-Find-a-Way-Iere-Partie.html

Deux hommes étaient installés sur une des tables de la terrasse d'un petit café, loin du centre de la capitale. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel permettant aux résidents de profiter de leur après-midi sous ces agréables températures. La journée était parfaite. Cependant, ce beau temps contrastait fortement à l'humeur d'un des deux individus calés sur leur chaise. L'un avait le front collé sur la table, le dos voûté et les bras balançant tandis que l'autre portait sa tasse à sa bouche tout en observant son vis-à-vis dans un état désespéré. Il posa le récipient tout en soupirant exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami.

**\- T'es en train de pourrir la journée Jaejoong ... Il fait un temps magnifique et toi, tu rumines à ton âge !** Critiqua-t-il.

**\- Yoochun-ahhhhh ~** , désespéra le dénommé Jaejoong. **Ma vie est si pathétique !** Se plaignit-il tout en frappant sa tête contre la table.

Yoochun ne répondit pas préférant se concentrer sur le paysage qu'il avait en face de lui. Il aurait bien aimé faire une sieste dans un coin de la ville avec ce temps splendide. Il avait désespérément besoin de repos et son ami avait choisi le mauvais jour pour commencer sa dépression.

**\- Ma vie amoureuse est un néant total ...,** lâcha Jaejoong dans un soupir douloureux.

**\- Je rectifie ! Ta vie "sexuelle" est un néant total !**

Jaejoong releva la tête vers son meilleur ami en lui foudroyant un regard noir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être plus gentil avec lui ? Il pensait recevoir du réconfort de sa part et quelques phrases encourageantes comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

**\- Dis-le si je te gonfle !** Râla Jaejoong en croisant ses bras contre son torse dans une mine boudeuse.

**\- C'est pas ça ...,** se rattrapa Yoochun. **C'est juste que je ne te comprends pas !**

**\- Est-ce que je suis si moche que ça ?!** Rétorqua Jaejoong qui cherchait durement une explication à cette abstinence. **Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi ?**

**\- Jaejoong .... Même un hétéro se retournerait pour te mater** **!** Rassura Yoochun.

Jaejoong ne sembla pas accepter cette remarque en boudant encore un peu.

**\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ton physique le problème. Le problème c'est toi ! Tu t'es mis des barrières depuis tes dernières relations amoureuses,** rappela-t-il de façon ferme. **Tu t'es même renfermé parce que t'as peur de te faire briser le cœur à nouveau ! Par exemple, t'as demandé à ton patron d'échanger les clients avec lui qui seraient susceptibles de te sauter dessus !**

**\- C'était du harcèlement sexuel ! Essaie de te mettre à ma place** , quémanda Jaejoong.

**\- Ouais, mais c'est bien grâce à ton boulot que t'as rencontré ton ex ...,** lança Yoochun en guise de vérité.

**\- Sauf que ça s'est mal terminé ...,** répliqua-t-il dans un ton faible ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet.

**\- Ok ! Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point,** se ravisa Yoochun. **Mais tu ne sors plus aussi souvent qu'avant. On dirait que t'as peur de rencontrer quelqu'un Jaejoong ! Pourquoi tu te plains ?**

**\- T'es vraiment méchant avec moi aujourd'hui Yoochun,** nota fâcheusement Jaejoong blessé par les propos de son ami.

**\- Je ne suis pas méchant ! Je suis ton ami et je suis le seul à te cracher la réalité pour que tu te ressaisisses.**

Un silence se posa entre les deux hommes réfléchissant tous deux à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

**\- C'est vrai que ... J'ignore si je suis prêt à retourner dans une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un ...,** lança soudainement Jaejoong en pleine réflexion.

**\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut en ce moment,** proposa Yoochun dans une voix énigmatique.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**\- Et si tu prenais du bon temps ?!**

**\- T-Tu ... Tu veux dire ...,** bégaya Jaejoong en saisissant les propos de son ami.

Yoochun hocha la tête, complètement confiant par son idée.

**\- Je sais pas ...,** hésita Jaejoong gêné par ce mode de vie. **Je suis du genre à m'attacher aux gens Yoochun ... Ah ~ Je sais pas si je pourrais faire ça !**

**\- C'est pas faux,** se rattrapa Yoochun en méditant davantage. **J'aurais dû me taire ...,** lança-t-il pour lui-même

L'expression de son ami intrigua Jaejoong en ayant l'impression que Yoochun voulait détailler plus sur le sujet.

**\- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant de ce monde-là, Yoochun ! Sérieusement ? Tu t'es payé une ... Pardon ...,** se reprit-il. **Un genre d'Escort ?!** Demanda-t-il à voix basse comme si ces mots signifiaient un crime.

Yoochun lui offrit une expression blasée face aux propos ridicules de son ami. Comprenant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, Jaejoong ouvrit exagérément la bouche, choqué par ses actions.

**\- Tu sais que je vais tout balancer à Junsu !** Avertit Jaejoong.

**\- Quel idiot ...,** cracha Yoochun pour lui-même. **Je pensais seulement à quelqu'un de mon entourage ...**

**\- Qui ? Pourquoi ?** Demanda Jaejoong soudainement curieux. **Est-ce qu'il fait ce genre de travail ?!**

**\- Non, pas exactement. Et je ne te permets pas de le critiquer !** Prévint Yoochun presque avec menace. **Mais ... Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de te le faire rencontrer ...**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Yoochun-ah ~ ! Pourquoi tu me caches autant de choses ?** Se vexa Jaejoong. **Tu me présentes même pas à tes amis ...**

**\- Je suis pas obligé de tout te dire,** remarqua Yoochun qui ne se laissa pas feindre par l'état capricieux de son ami. **Si tu ne parlais pas autant aussi ...**

**\- Yah !**

Yoochun sourit presque sadiquement appréciant faire tourner en bourrique Jaejoong. Néanmoins, il admettait intérieurement que Jaejoong n'avait pas l'air très heureux dernièrement. Comme si la vie l'ennuyait. Yoochun méditait longuement sur cette idée qui traînait dans son cerveau. Au fond, il voulait vraiment aider Jaejoong, mais il espérait qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence périlleuse à ce genre de relation. Il n'était pas très confiant connaissant son ami.

**\- Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de le rencontrer ?** Demanda Jaejoong inquisiteur à sa réponse.

**\- Il est complètement ton style d'homme ! Je dirais même ton idéal.**

Jaejoong marqua sa surprise sur son visage et les questions envahirent son esprit. Yoochun n'aurait jamais dû lui dire une telle chose. Il avait encore plus envie de rencontrer cet homme maintenant.

**\- Vraiment ? Tu es ami avec un mec comme ça et tu me l'as jamais présenté ?! Radin !**

**\- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, Jaejoong** , lança malicieusement son ami. **Au premier regard, tu auras une jolie érection dans le pantalon.**

**\- Tu sais que plus t'en dis sur lui et plus j'ai envie de le connaître,** rappela Jaejoong malgré les avertissements de son ami.

**\- Jaejoong ... C'est pas que j'ai pas envie que tu le rencontres, c'est que je suis à peu près sûr que tu tomberas amoureux de lui,** lança-t-il dans un ton compatissant.

**\- Mais il n'y aucune raison ! Tu viens de me dire qu'il était un-**

**\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça,** coupa Yoochun. **Il ne se fait pas payer pour coucher. Il a des relations sexuelles avec certaines personnes avec qui il garde contact. Ces relations sont plutôt de longue durée et il vise des personnes qui sont dans le besoin, si on peut dire ça.**

**\- Dans le besoin ?** Répéta Jaejoong de plus en plus ébahit par ce qu'il racontait. **C'est étrange de faire ça ... Et toutes ces personnes sont d'accord avec ça ?**

**\- Et toi tu le serais ?**

Jaejoong était incapable de répondre.

**\- Tu accepterais de coucher avec quelqu'un pendant qu'il va voir ailleurs ?**

Jaejoong baissa la tête mise à l'épreuve par cette question décisive. Yoochun avait raison. Si cet homme était tel qu'il le décrivait, à son goût, Jaejoong finirait définitivement par s'attacher à lui.

Il finit par poser son coude contre la table et laissa tomber son menton dans sa paume en pleine réflexion.

**\- Et si, je prenais le risque ?**

**\- Pour que tu souffres à nouveau, pas question ! Puis, Yunho ne te laissera pas l'espoir d'avoir une relation avec toi ! Il est catégorique sur le sujet en plus !**

**\- Yun ...Ho ?** Épela longuement Jaejoong. **C'est joli ....**

**\- Tu vois ? Tu commences déjà à aimer son prénom.**

Jaejoong envoya un regard déterminé destiné à son ami. Au point où il en était, il avait désespérément besoin d'étincelle dans son quotidien minable. En plus, si c'était une connaissance de Yoochun, Jaejoong était certain que ce "Yunho" serait correct avec lui. Peut-être qu'il était destiné à avoir des relations douloureuses, mais il y avait forcément des moments heureux. Il regretterait surement son choix, mais Jaejoong ne voulait plus se retrouver seul à nouveau. Il détestait cela. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Même si ces anciennes expériences l'avaient entouré de mauvais hommes, il espérait que peut-être Yunho se montrerait agréable avec lui.

**\- Je veux le rencontrer, Yoochun,** annonça-t-il formellement.

Yoochun lui répondit d'un regard quelque peu affligé par sa décision. Mais qui était-il pour décider de la vie de Jaejoong ? Il devait respecter son choix.

~

Jaejoong travaillait en tant que jardinier dans une entreprise réputée. Son travail consistait à faire l'entretien d'espace vert public, de jardin ou de fleurs chez un particulier. Jaejoong avait une réelle passion pour les fleurs et malheureusement ce goût pour les plantes ne lui améliora pas son image masculine. Il avait bien conscience de son apparence aux yeux des autres. Ses traits physiques étaient loin de le valoriser en tant qu'homme. Sa peau était bien trop blanche, son corps particulièrement mince, un visage fin, et une bouche trop volumineuse. Jaejoong énumérait les défauts de chaque partie de son corps et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix que de vivre avec. Pas qu'il ne s'aimait pas, mais il était difficile de faire face aux regards des autres. Et pour couronner le tout, il était gay. Il se critiquait d'avoir choisi un chemin aussi compliqué pour sa vie, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà eu assez. Néanmoins, Jaejoong savait qu'il n'était pas insensible aux yeux des hommes sauf que ses rencontres ne se passaient jamais comme il l'aurait voulu. Encore aujourd'hui, il était délicat pour lui de s'exprimer sur ces relations amoureuses. Si seulement l'une d'elles avait pu lui procurer quelques souvenirs de bonheur et de tendresse. Jaejoong n'avait jamais ou rarement reçut de véritable affection. Il définirait ces conquêtes comme perverses et il se demandait si l'un de ces hommes l'avait vraiment respecté comme un être humain et non comme un objet pour satisfaire leur désir.

Jaejoong avait beau aimer le côté sexuel d'une relation, il n'y trouvait malheureusement pas ce qu'il recherchait. Peut-être que c'était une chose impossible à ressentir, peut-être que Jaejoong rêvait imprudemment ou regardait des tonnes de films à l'eau de rose. Il ne se disait pas être romantique, mais il avait tellement envie de savoir ce que c'était que d'être amoureux à deux. Cela paraissait comique pour lui. Il avait l'impression que l'amour ne faisait plus partie du monde et pourtant c'était quelque chose qui fascinait les gens.

Jaejoong avait perdu espoir alors qu'il arrivait au début de la trentaine. Il s'encourageait en se disant qu'il avait encore le temps, mais c'était effrayant de penser qu'il n'aurait peut-être personne à ces côtés. Et Dieu sait que Jaejoong n'aimait pas être tout seul. Il faisait en sorte d'être toujours avec ces amis les plus proches. Enfin, quand ils étaient disponibles pour lui. Jaejoong écoutait les histoires de son entourage, chacun commençant une vie de famille, un mariage, ou un voyage au tour du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à raconter de son côté mis à part ses expériences douloureuses. Ils pouvaient parler de ses sœurs et de leurs enfants, mais cela ne le concernait jamais.

Il s'en voulait de réfléchir autant et de ne pas pouvoir profiter comme les autres. D'un côté, il rêvait de rencontrer le prince charmant, mais d'un autre côté il faisait tout pour y échapper craignant une énième déception amoureuse remplie de cicatrice.

Au final, Jaejoong ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

C'était déprimant.

Le jour se leva et la routine recommença. Petit-déjeuner à 6 h du matin. Se préparer pour aller au travail. Aller à l'entreprise. Se rendre aux rendez-vous. Une dizaine de maisons à sa liste. Tailler. Creuser. Planter. Couper. Mettre de la terre. Arroser. Pas un seul homme louche pour le plus grand soulagement de Jaejoong. Ce dernier termina son travail et rentra dans sa camionnette pour la ramener dans les locaux de l'entreprise.

Bref, une journée banale où le jardinier n'avait pas arrêté de transpirer. Sa peau avait pris un coup. Même si c'était un homme, Jaejoong ne négligeait pas son épiderme.

Il décida de se rendre chez Yoochun vers sept heures du soir comme il en avait l'habitude autour d'une canette de bière. Jaejoong en profitait aussi pour arranger le jardin de son ami pour son propre plaisir. Yoochun avait hésité à le payer, mais Jaejoong avait fortement refusé. S'occuper des plantes ou des fleurs lui changeait entièrement les idées. C'était un antistress et Yoochun l'avait bien remarqué en observant son ami travailler.

Jaejoong arrêta sa voiture dans un lotissement où de nombreuses villas demeuraient. Face à la porte, il appuya sur la sonnette tout en portant un sac d'engrais pour son ami. Jaejoong l'attendit et Yoochun ouvrit avec un visage surpris.

**\- Jaejoong !** S'ébahit Yoochun ne semblant pas s'attendre à sa venue.

**\- Je t'apporte un sac d'engrais,** lança Jaejoong dans un fin sourire. **Est-ce que je te dérange ?** Demanda-t-il face à l'expression de son ami. **Junsu est ici ?**

**\- Euh ...**

Yoochun paraissait indécis presque mal à l'aise de la présence de son ami. Il finit par soupirer tout en cachant derrière qu'il était embêté.

**\- Haaa ~ Je vais pas te laisser à la porte,** finit-il par dire face aux grands yeux trompeur et innocent de Jaejoong. **J'ai un invité chez moi ... Entre !**

Jaejoong inclina la tête suite à ces propos et entra tout en suivant le propriétaire de la villa jusqu'au salon.

**\- Tu sais Yoochun, je peux partir si vraiment tu es occupé ...**

**\- T'inquiète pas** , rassura Yoochun. **Puis tu m'as dit que tu voulais le rencontrer.**

**\- Hé ?** Lança Jaejoong dans une totale incompréhension.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon et Jaejoong aperçut une troisième personne qui était en train de se lever dans l'un des canapés par politesse.

**\- Excuse-moi Yunho. Je te présente mon ami Jaejoong,** annonça Yoochun en se décalant avec un Jaejoong intimidé derrière son dos.

Jaejoong avait mal entendu ? Yunho ? Est-ce que c'était cet homme dont Yoochun lui avait parlé ?

Jaejoong serra le sac qu'il avait entre ses bras et dirigea son regard sur le nouvel individu.

Il avait perdu son souffle.

L'homme se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire immense et chaleureux sur le visage. Il était si grand de taille et si imposant que Jaejoong se sentait raidir sur place. Les yeux sombres de Jaejoong étaient bloqués sur cet homme et l'analysèrent lentement tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas un rêve. Jaejoong se demandait comment il arrivait à tenir ce qu'il avait entre les bras parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses membres, juste son cœur qui tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Même en Asie, il y avait des Dieux grecs ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

Jaejoong en avait oublié de fermer la bouche face à une vision aussi magnifique.

Yoochun regarda avec amusement son ami et décida à l'inverse de présenter Yunho à Jaejoong.

**\- Jaejoong, je te présente Yunho !**

**\- Oh ~ ...,** laissa échapper Jaejoong quelque peu sonné.

**\- Enchanté de te rencontrer,** commença Yunho en levant sa main pour serrer la sienne. **Yoochun m'a souvent parlé de toi.**

Jaejoong se sentait tellement chanceux d'échanger un regard avec cet être fantastique qu'il en baissa automatiquement les yeux par gêne. Il fixa ensuite son regard sur cette main dans le vide et dans un élan de courage la serra.

Il en frissonnait et la poigne de cet homme était tellement ferme qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu la lâcher.

**\- Moi de même ...,** lâcha-t-il maladroitement en pénétrant rapidement dans ces yeux chocolats.

Yunho accentua son sourire en affichant sa ligne de dent semblant apprécier leur rencontre.

**\- Installe-toi Jaejoong** , proposa Yoochun en récupérant la veste de son ami.

Les trois hommes prirent place sur le grand canapé du salon entouré de verres, de bières, et de nourriture à grignoter sur la table basse.

Jaejoong s'était mis à côté de Yoochun comme s'il avait peur d'être proche du nouvel homme. Cette saleté de Yoochun avait raison. Il avait chaud et son pantalon beaucoup trop serré entre les jambes. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassante. Comment pouvait-il se mettre dans un tel état juste par une poignée de main ? Jaejoong se rassurait en se disant qu'il était simplement en manque et qu'il avait besoin de se ménager avec urgence.

**\- Tu vas bien Jaejoong ?** Demanda Yoochun en contemplant le visage rouge pivoine de son ami.

**\- J'ai juste un peu chaud,** répondit faiblement Jaejoong qui ne savait plus où placer son regard.

Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant qu'il avait entièrement raison sur l'état de son ami vis-à-vis de Yunho. Ce dernier d'ailleurs les regardait naïvement sans comprendre le sous-entendu.

**\- Yoochun, pourquoi tu m'as pas présenté Jaejoong avant ?** Demanda Yunho avec curiosité. **Vous êtes meilleurs amis non ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?**

**\- C'est vrai** , approuva Yoochun dans un air espiègle. **Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Jaejoong est très intéressé à ton sujet et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait te rencontrer !**

**\- Yah !** Paniqua Jaejoong. **Tu crois pas que tu es un peu trop direct ?!!!**

**\- Pourquoi tu râles alors que tu me l'as demandé ?** Répliqua Yoochun.

Jaejoong jongla entre Yoochun et Yunho ne sachant plus où poser son regard. Il était tellement embarrassé. Il aurait voulu rencontrer Yunho dans un autre contexte et il se serait peut-être mieux arrangé sur le point physique. Jaejoong ignorait quelle impression il avait sur Yunho.

**\- Yoochun-ah ! Tu n'as jamais su être délicat en discutant avec les gens** , sermonna gentiment Yunho en les voyant se bagarrer.

**\- Désolé,** se rattrapa Yoochun. **Mais si je ne le bouge pas, il n'aurait rien fait devant toi !**

Jaejoong grogna et lança un violent regard noir à son ami. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Enfin, il pensait qu'il pouvait en être capable, mais il devait s'avouer que c'était particulièrement déstabilisant de se trouver en face d'un si bel homme.

**\- Yunho. Est-ce que tu accepterais Jaejoong parmi tous tes amants ?** Demanda Yoochun dans un ton doux et presque suppliant surprenant Jaejoong.

Dans une expression sérieuse, Yunho fixa Yoochun attentif à sa demande puis reporta son regard vers Jaejoong.

**\- Yoochun t'a expliqué comment je fonctionnais ?** Lança Yunho en s'adressant à Jaejoong.

Jaejoong rencontra son regard rougissant lorsqu'il remarquait qu'il avait son attention.

**\- Oui ...,** répondit-il en jouant avec ses doigts par nervosité.

**\- Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais ...,** s'arrêta Yunho d'un air étonné. **C'est juste que je trouve ça surprenant qu'un gars comme toi fasse une proposition de ce genre ...**

Jaejoong baissa tristement les paupières et Yoochun en profita pour répondre à sa place.

**\- Tu as raison,** approuva Yoochun. **Mais Jaejoong a ses raisons et c'est moi-même qui lui ai conseillé de s'amuser un peu.**

**\- Désolé,** lança instantanément Yunho craignant avoir blessé Jaejoong. **C'est pas mon genre d'interférer dans la vie privée des autres,** expliqua-t-il. **Je n'ai aucun jugement à avoir envers toi Jaejoong.**

**\- C'est rien, ne t'excuse pas** , répliqua Jaejoong en secouant ses mains devant lui.

**\- Alors, tu accepterais ? Je sais que t'es minutieux en choisissant tes amants !** Remarqua Yoochun tout en gardant un petit espoir pour son ami.

Amant. Jaejoong était loin d'être habitué à ce genre de mot. C'était étrangement excitant.

Yunho fixa plus intensément Jaejoong qui lui attendait avec angoisse sa réponse. Il semblait l'analyser au scanner et Jaejoong se sentait tellement épier qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il était nu devant lui.

**\- C'est bien la première fois que tu me présentes quelqu'un pour passer du bon temps avec moi Yoochun,** nota Yunho en méditant. **J'aurais du mal à croire que Jaejoong soit quelqu'un d'incorrect étant ton meilleur ami. J'avoue que je suis un peu curieux,** avoua-t-il dans un ton qui se voulait tranquillisant.

Yoochun sourit intérieurement.

**\- Donc tu serais d'accord,** conclut Yoochun étonnamment ravi par sa réponse. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Jaejoong ?**

**\- Je ...**

Jaejoong semblait pris par les évènements et les autres hommes avaient du mal à lire une once de satisfaction sur son visage. Le jardinier hésitait encore. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Jaejoong ne paraissait pas très à l'aise avec la situation. Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir aussi facilement à cet homme sur le plan sexuel ? En plus un homme aussi séduisant. Jaejoong avait peur d'être ridicule en face de lui. Qu'est-ce que Yunho penserait de lui ? Pourtant, Yunho n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à juger l'histoire d'une personne. Cette idée rassura un peu Jaejoong mais est-ce que c'était bien de profiter quelqu'un de cette façon, même si Yunho pratiquait cela depuis longtemps. Cette foutue morale et la raison lui embrouillèrent l'esprit.

Le silence de Jaejoong inquiéta les deux hommes et Yunho se leva soudainement du canapé pour se mettre en face de Jaejoong tout en tendant sa main.

**\- Je peux avoir ton portable ?** Demanda-t-il dans un regard doux.

Surpris, Jaejoong le regarda de haut telle une statue exposée dans un musée. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean et le débloqua pour permettre à Yunho de l'utiliser.

**\- C'est mon numéro,** lança-t-il en appuyant plusieurs fois sur l'écran de son portable pour ensuite le rendre et que Jaejoong l'enregistre. **Ne te précipite pas, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir,** l'apaisa-t-il pour gagner un minimum de sa confiance.

Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration.

Yunho avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de si gentil.

**\- Si jamais tu t'es décidé, appelle-moi et on se fixera un rendez-vous**.

Jaejoong hocha lentement la tête toujours un peu intimidée. Yunho lui sourit en retour. Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna pour lui signaler un message. Yunho le lut et envoya un regard désolé vers Yoochun.

**\- Faut que j'y aille,** prévint-il en rangeant son portable.

**\- Oh ! Pas de souci ! On se revoit très vite, avec Junsu !**

**\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu sa tête d'idiot !** Cracha Yunho dans un ton plaisantin.

**\- Yah !** Répliqua méchamment Yoochun . **Ne le critique pas ! Mon homme est un ange, je te rappelle !**

Ils rirent et Yunho salua les deux hommes tout en insistant son regard sur le visage de Jaejoong. Ce dernier rougit en le regardant partir tout en agitant la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Une fois que la porte claqua, Jaejoong souffla fortement en évacuant toute cette tension qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il posa sa main sur son cœur craignant ne survivre pas en la présence de cet homme.

Jaejoong se retourna lentement vers son ami en lui offrant son regard le plus électrisant. Yoochun se recula contre le dossier ne comprenant pas la signification de ce violent échange. Jaejoong serra les dents et attrapa un grand coussin sur le canapé sous les plaintes de son ami. Jaejoong le frappa sans relâche avec l'oreiller en mettant tout sa force sur le corps de Yoochun.

**\- Yah ! Arrête !** Cria Yoochun en se défendant avec ses bras.

**\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché un homme comme Yunho !!** Réprimanda Jaejoong en continuant sa bataille. **Comment as-tu pu ?!! Salaud !**

Yoochun réussit à arracher le coussin de ses mains pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**\- Aish ~ Calme-toi,** s'agaça Yoochun face au comportement infantile de son ami. **Tu t'es regardé ?! T'as même pas pu aligner deux phrases devant lui !** Lui rappela-t-il pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison sur ces précédents propos.

Jaejoong tenta de se détendre, mais son esprit était déjà mitraillé de souvenirs du beau visage de Yunho. Il soupira presque désespérément tout en calant son dos sur le dossier du canapé.

**\- Ayo ~ Comment je peux me conduire correctement en face de lui ?** Se plaignit-il avec un visage décomposé. **C'est embarrassant ...**

Yoochun tapa amicalement sur la cuisse de son ami pour l'encourager. Il suffisait que Jaejoong trouve du courage et qu'il se dise à lui-même qu'il avait le droit de profiter. Jaejoong ne devait pas se mettre des barrières suite à ces dernières expériences amoureuses. Yoochun savait pertinemment que Jaejoong avait beaucoup d'amour à donner. Il était simplement tombé sur les mauvaises personnes. Même si Yoochun avait saisi le béguin de son ami pour Yunho, il espérait que cette relation non exclusive aurait de bons résultats sur Jaejoong. Il faisait confiance à Yunho mais au sujet de Jaejoong, son ami ne mettra que peu de temps pour tomber sous son charme. Yoochun réévalua sa décision et il ignorait si c'était la chose à faire pour aider son ami. Il ne voulait pas commencer à regretter.

~

Jaejoong fixait depuis des heures maintenant son écran de téléphone illuminé. Un numéro était inscrit. Le numéro d'une personne, dont Jaejoong avait beaucoup pensé ces jours-ci. À force d'avoir les yeux bloqués sur les chiffres, Jaejoong était certain de connaitre le numéro par cœur. Il avait attendu puis il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Cinq jours étaient passés depuis sa rencontre avec le fameux Yunho. Jaejoong était si impatient de le revoir, mais terrorisé à la fois. Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller de l'avant sans se prendre la tête et profiter de façon intime de quelques moments avec Yunho ou se raisonner à la véracité de ce genre de relation qui n'était pas très convenable selon lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il critiquait ce mode de vie, mais Jaejoong était assez mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'utiliser quelqu'un sans qu'il n'y ait de sentiments, ni lien entre eux. Jaejoong ne connaissait suffisamment pas Yunho pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. C'était une question qu'il avait oublié de demander lorsqu'il avait rencontré, mais peut-être était-ce déplacé de sa part alors que Yunho vivait de cette façon. Jaejoong ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'il était coincé.

Mon Dieu, qu'il était frustré. Yoochun lui avait pourtant dit d'arrêter de se prendre la tête alors qu'il n'y aurait rien de concret avec Yunho. Jaejoong le savait.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé que les choses se soient tournées d'une autre façon au sujet de Yunho. Jaejoong voulait vraiment faire sa connaissance et il se demandait pourquoi Yunho avait choisi de vivre ainsi. Est-ce que lui-même avait souffert auparavant ? Tout comme lui. Il avait eu une très bonne impression face à cet homme. Jaejoong l'imaginait parfaitement avec un compagnon, filons le parfait amour. Si seulement ça pouvait être lui.

Jaejoong agita rapidement la tête pour chasser ses pensées trop romantiques. Il se devait rapidement se remettre en question concernant son attitude et se grouiller d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel pour fixer enfin un rendez-vous.

Jaejoong inspira et expira longuement malgré un cœur qui battait à fière allure. Il mena son portable à son oreille tout en contrôlant son stress. Alors qu'il pensait attendre encore plusieurs secondes que quelqu'un raccroche, une voix résonna à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait osé bafouiller au téléphone avec Yunho mais ce dernier lui répondit dans un ton toujours aussi chaleureux que la dernière fois. Jaejoong aurait pu fondre sur place. Même sa voix lui faisait un effet fou.

Les deux hommes échangèrent plusieurs phrases organisant une rencontre comme il devait être prévu. Jaejoong avait décidé, mais il espérait que son hésitation ne se marquait pas dans sa voix. Yunho parlait avec une telle aisance que Jaejoong sentait sa fierté s'affaiblir. Il n'était pas du tout crédible. Pourtant, Yunho organisa leur rencontre comme un chef. Jaejoong était loin d'imaginer que c'était pour une partie de jambe en l'air, mais plutôt pour un rendez-vous important au bureau. C'était comique. Mais cela prouvait combien Yunho était investi avec ces amants. Il n'y avait rien de plus valorisant pour un homme. La conversation se termina rapidement après avoir donné toutes les indications du rendez-vous.

À 19 h.

Jaejoong regarda l'heure sur son portable et commença à paniquer.

Il était 17 h.

Quel idiot ! Il avait accepté sans réfléchir. Il ne serait jamais prêt dans deux heures. Il devait ranger la maison, peut-être faire à manger et se préparer physiquement. Jaejoong s'emballa et pour effacer son trac, il se hâta dans ses tâches. Cela lui permettrait pendant un moment de ne pas s'affoler à l'idée que Yunho vienne chez lui. Il n'essayait même pas d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Ou plutôt, ce qui allait se passer. Définitivement.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il allait s'offrir à un homme. Jaejoong se disait chanceux que ça soit Yunho néanmoins, il était tellement nerveux. Il espérait que tout se déroulerait bien entre eux.

~

Jaejoong habitait un petit appartement dans un quartier approprié où les revenus étaient modestes. Yunho observa l'endroit puis monta les marches qui lui menaient jusqu'à la porte de l'habitat de Jaejoong. Il vérifia à nouveau le numéro de l'appartement et confirma les lieux avec l'étiquette où son nom et prénom était inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres. Il sonna et attendit patiemment que Jaejoong l'ouvre. Aucune réponse. Il appuya à nouveau sur la sonnette tout en se questionnant avec inquiétude.  
  
  
Jaejoong apparut enfin sous ses yeux, essoufflés que Yunho en fût éberlué.  
  
  
 **\- Désolé !** Culpabilisa Jaejoong craignant l'avoir fait trop attendre. **J'étais en train de terminer de nettoyer la salle de bain !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- La salle de bain ?** Répéta Yunho d'un air incompris.  
  
  
 **\- Oui ... Je n'aime pas vraiment inviter des personnes si ce n'est pas propre chez moi.**  
  
  
Yunho ricana.  
  
  
 **\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire,** rassura Yunho amusé par son attitude qu'il trouvait étrangement attendrissante.  
  
  
 **\- Je suis peut-être un peu trop maniaque ...,** avoua-t-il dans un rictus. **Oh !** Se reprit-il. **Ne reste pas dehors, entre !**  
  
  
Yunho pénétra dans l'appartement pendant que Jaejoong le regardait faire tout en profitant pour respirer un bon coup.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas eu du mal à trouver où j'habitais ?** Demanda poliment Jaejoong tout en fermant la porte d'entrée.  
  
  
 **\- Non. Un de mes partenaires habite dans le coin.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah ~ ...,** Lâcha subitement Jaejoong pas à l'aise d'évoquer les autres conquêtes de Yunho.  
  
  
Yunho s'en aperçut rapidement et se traita mentalement sachant que Jaejoong ne s'était pas encore familiarisé avec son mode de vie. Il tenta de changer de sujet en complimentant sa décoration et en particulier son petit jardin qui se tenait sur sa terrasse.  
  
  
 **\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?** Proposa Jaejoong particulièrement nerveux.  
  
  
Il ignorait comment et quand les choses sérieuses allaient débuter entre eux. Est-ce que c'était lui qui devait faire le premier pas ou Yunho ? Il savait qu'une fois qu'il serait dans l'action tout se passerait naturellement, mais il y avait toujours une démarche.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non, merci,** déclina Yunho en se calant sur le plan de travail qui séparait la cuisine et le salon.  
  
  
 **\- Oh ... Euh ... Est-ce que ça te gêne si je bois un verre ?** Demanda-t-il malgré qu'il soit chez lui.  
  
  
 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Questionna Yunho en observant son futur amant qui semblait tendu comme un pic.  
  
  
 **\- Désolé,** s'excusa Jaejoong en prenant une canette de bière dans son frigo. **Tu dois me trouver ridicule.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Parce que ...** , se confia Jaejoong en se plaçant à l'opposé du plan de travail pour lui faire face. **J'ai jamais eu ce genre d'expérience avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, sans relation sérieuse. Enfin ... Ce n'est pas que je ne te connais pas, tu es un ami de Yoochun et si j'ai décidé de te rencontrer c'est que j'ai envie de le faire, mais ... Il est fort possible que je sois incroyablement nerveux,** termina-t-il en entamant sa bière de plusieurs gorgées.  
  
  
Yunho le scruta tout en ayant été attentif à ses mots. C'était bien la première fois qu'il devait à faire à quelqu'un d'aussi peu confiant.  
  
  
 **\- Tu sais Jaejoong, on n'a pas à se forcer. On peut y aller doucement si tu veux ... Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je respecterais ton choix et même je te conseillerais de le faire,** rassura Yunho dans un ton calme. **Puis tu es tellement nerveux que ça se répercute sur moi,** remarqua-t-il pour apaiser l'ambiance.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas qu'on fasse comme ça ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pas du tout ! Je pense que t'as besoin de te familiariser avec moi** , constata Yunho. **Surement parce que tu ne donnes pas ton corps aussi facilement. Toutefois, je dois te mettre en garde...**  
  
  
Jaejoong le fixa attentivement suite à ces derniers propos.  
  
  
 **\- Il se pourrait que tu t'attaches à moi, mais ...** , se résolut-il à prononcer même s'il trouvait cela difficile. **Ne t'attends à rien ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je sais, je sais,** répliqua instantanément Jaejoong afin d'être clair avec Yunho. Y **oochun m'a déjà prévenu sur ce point. Je sais bien ce que je risque ...**  
  
  
Une froideur s'était immiscée dans la conversation et Yunho savait que le sujet était toujours fâcheux avec tous ces partenaires. Même aujourd'hui, il avait des complications avec quelques hommes parce qu'ils avaient commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Yunho savait que peut-être ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il avait été catégorique. Lui-même ne retomberait plus dans le panneau.  
  
  
 **\- J'ai une idée** , lança Yunho dans une voix plus animée. **Afin que tu te sentes plus à l'aise, est-ce que ça te dirait si je te faisais un massage ? Ce serait bien pour un premier contact.**  
  
  
Jaejoong avait penché la tête sur le côté face à cette curieuse proposition. Cela semblait être une bonne option pour lui et il était loin de rejeter sa demande. Comme Yunho l'avait énoncé, ils iraient doucement ...  
  
  
Jaejoong hocha timidement la tête pour accepter sa demande sous le sourire rassurant de Yunho.  
  
  
Il termina sa bière et demanda à Yunho s'il pouvait se rendre dans sa chambre pour qu'ils soient plus confortables. Afin qu'il ne ressente plus cette horrible frustration, Jaejoong se jeta à l'eau et retira son haut pour se retrouver torse nu. Dans un coin de sa tête, il pensait que Yunho s'occuperait du bas plus tard.  
  
  
Jaejoong installa son corps sur le matelas de son lit tout en nichant sa tête entre ses bras.  
  
  
Yunho quant à lui, resta légèrement estomaqué par la morphologie du jardinier. Jaejoong était presque aussi affiné qu'une fille. Cela en était troublant. Il tenta de se concentrer plus raisonnablement et retira sa veste afin d'être plus à l'aide avec son corps. Yunho s'avança jusqu'au lit et monta dessus pour ensuite de positionner au-dessus du corps de Jaejoong.  
  
  
Il sentit Jaejoong tressaillir et décida d'agir afin de supprimer toute tension qui avait pu naître entre eux. Ses mains se glissèrent sur sa peau et la caressèrent pour que Jaejoong s'habitue à sa présence. Il commença alors son massage en accentuant plus de pression sur ses muscles. En effet, Jaejoong était si tendu que ça l'inquiétait. On aurait dit qu'il portait un poids dans son corps.  
  
  
Jaejoong respira plus librement savourant le doux massage que Yunho lui offrait. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Les mains de Yunho savaient où il fallait se rendre sur son dos et comment l'apaiser. Jaejoong se sermonna intérieurement. Un homme comme Yunho devait avoir tellement d'expérience qu'il devait avoir un niveau élevé en matière de sexe. Ces pensées devinrent de plus en plus coquines puisqu'il y avait la liberté d'imaginer Yunho comme il le souhaitait à cet instant, au dessus de lui. Jaejoong soupira faiblement tout en contrôlant son plaisir n'étant pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir totalement à Yunho.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça te fait du bien ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je suis obligé de répondre ... ?,** répondit Jaejoong du tac au tac n'ayant plus la force de former une phrase.  
  
  
Yunho riait, amusé par sa réplique tout en continuant ses gestes. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une dizaine de minutes, le temps nécessaire pour que Jaejoong se décontracte. Ce dernier était, même à deux doigts de s'assoupir tellement ça lui faisait du bien. Il aurait souhaité que Yunho ne s'en aille jamais ou alors il l'aurait embauché en tant que masseur particulier.  
  
  
Satisfait par ce qu'il avait entrepris, Yunho décida de changer le style de la séance. Bien sûr, cela resterait dans le thème du bien-être mais il fallait aller jusqu'au bout du plaisir.  
  
  
 **\- Retourne-toi,** quémanda Yunho tout en s'éloignant de Jaejoong pour lui permettre de se mettre sur le dos.  
  
  
Yunho le contempla. Les pupilles de Jaejoong étaient éreintés menaçant de tomber dans le sommeil. Il était tellement vulnérable à cet instant que la vision du jardinier toucha Yunho. Il savait que dans son état actuel, Yunho pouvait aller plus loin avec Jaejoong. Il y avait un certain désir dans son regard mélangé à une timidité adorable. Yunho se demandait si Jaejoong ne lui avait pas jeté un sort pour qu'il ait autant de mal à se concentrer. Est-ce que ce corps aussi blanc et érotique était fait pour le tromper ? N'importe quel homme aurait été excité face à une telle vision. Yunho ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jaejoong était seul. C'était presque injuste. Il eut même la pensée égoïste d'avoir la chance de pouvoir le toucher, et cela, grâce à Yoochun.  
  
  
Son mental était plus résistant que son intime convoitise. Yunho gardait la même pensée tenace lorsqu'il devait coucher avec quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne ressentait rien avec ces amants. Il avait accepté cela. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre que du sexe. Rien de plus. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.  
  
  
Yunho approcha son visage vers le buste du jardinier, mais au lieu de le toucher comme Jaejoong l'attendait, il souffla sur sa peau. L'attention était étrange, mais Jaejoong frissonna et il commençait à être bien dur dans son jean. Il se demandait si Yunho ne cherchait pas à le torturer ou bien il hésitait à aller trop loin avec lui aujourd'hui. Pendant un instant, à cette pensée, un sentiment de déception le traversa. Peut-être que physiquement, Jaejoong ne plaisait pas à Yunho. C'était tout à fait possible. Peut-être qu'il aimait les hommes plus virils et mieux bâtît.  
  
  
Jaejoong tourna la tête sur le côté comme gêné et se raidit. Yunho le ressentit immédiatement en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela n'avait jamais été difficile pour lui de son côté. Il rencontrait un obstacle et ce constat le frustrait quelque peu.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong ...,** souffla-t-il toujours dans un ton délicat. **Tu me fais confiance ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong le regarda enfin comme s'il devait se confronter à lui. On aurait dit que Yunho avait su lire son désarroi. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé dans ses hypothèses ?  
  
  
Jaejoong hocha lentement la tête.  
  
  
 **\- Ferme les yeux** , lança Yunho comme une recommandation.  
  
  
Il s'exécuta et tenta de détendre son corps pour ne sentir que les gestes de son amant. Jaejoong ressentit à nouveau son souffle se glisser sur son corps tout en jouant sur les parties où il était le plus sensible. Il appréciait pourtant ce que Yunho faisait, tellement qu'il s'en mordait la lèvre supérieure. Seulement, Jaejoong attendait qu'il passe à l'attaque.  
  
  
Yunho défit le bouton du jean à Jaejoong et descendit sa braguette jusqu'en bas. Il abaissa facilement le pantalon de ses hanches sans pour autant l'enlever. Le dernier vêtement l'intéressa plus particulièrement. Il baissa le caleçon pour attraper l'objet de tous les émois. Jaejoong respira plus rapidement à chacun de ses gestes. Il en avait marre d'entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se plaindre. La main de Yunho vint attraper son sexe de façon ferme. Yunho souffla sur le gland pour faire craquer son amant.  
  
  
Jaejoong avait presque mal de se retenir. Il voulait gémir, crier son nom, lui demander de le faire jouir. Seulement, il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir totalement à un autre homme. Quelqu'un dont il ignorait l'histoire. Quelqu'un dont il ignorait l'attraction à son égard.  
  
  
Yunho commença à le masturber, son membre dans son poing, de haut en bas tout en étant attentif aux réactions du jardinier.  
  
  
Les yeux toujours clos, Jaejoong cala une main sur sa bouche se refusant d'émettre un son qui trahirait le plaisir qu'il ressentait.  
  
  
 **\- Plus vite ?** Sollicita Yunho.  
  
  
 **\- Oui ...** , répondit sensiblement Jaejoong qui aimait cette main sur son sexe.  
  
  
Yunho le branla de plus en plus, narguant quelquefois son amant qui était au bord de la jouissance. Il s'était arrêté un instant pour donner quelques coups de langue sur le gland provoquant une vive réaction à Jaejoong qui se cambrait sous la délicieuse attention.  
  
  
Le soupir tant attendu sorti de la bouche de Jaejoong donnant l'accord à Yunho d'accélérer de haut en bas à une vitesse maximale. Jaejoong explosa dans sa main et les spasmes contrôlèrent son corps en lui donnant quelques soubresauts. Jaejoong se remit lentement de son orgasme et Yunho avait rapidement trouvé une boîte de mouchoir sur sa table de chevet pour le nettoyer lui et Jaejoong.  
  
  
Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à s'en remettre et Yunho s'en soucia. Il se remit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui pour lui faire face.  
  
  
 **\- Tout va bien ?** S'inquiéta-t-il. **Tu sais, tu peux rouvrir les yeux ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong les ouvrit malgré lui. Il rougit si violemment lorsqu'il rencontra deux prunelles ambrées dans lesquelles il aurait voulu s'y noyer.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est pas le moment d'être embarrassé,** prévint Yunho dans un ton séducteur. **Tu peux me toucher maintenant !**  
  
  
 **\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !** Répliqua soudainement Jaejoong.  
  
  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'avais dit qu'on irait doucement !**  
  
  
 **\- On va doucement** , certifia Yunho. **Jaejoong, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas touché un homme ? Je suis là pour ça !** Rappela-t-il presque fermement.  
  
  
 **\- J'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi ...,** déclara maladroitement Jaejoong sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
  
 **\- Arrête de chercher des excuses !**  
  
  
À cette dernière phrase, Yunho se releva pour retirer en moins de deux son tee-shirt pour convaincre son amant.  
  
  
Torse-nu à son tour, Jaejoong avait du mal à détourner les yeux face à sa musculature et cette peau si hâlée.  
  
  
 **\- Et en plus, tu m'encourages,** grogna Jaejoong.  
  
  
Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Yunho.  
  
  
 **\- Et si, moi aussi je te faisais un massage ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est tout ?** Rétorqua Yunho avec surprise.  
  
  
 **\- C'est tout !** Répéta-t-il dans une réponse ferme.  
  
  
Voyant que Jaejoong ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec lui, Yunho respecta son choix et à son tour, il reçut un délicieux massage de la part de Jaejoong. C'était loin d'être déplaisant. Cela changeait de ses habitudes, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Seulement, c'était bien la première fois que Yunho fasse lui-même des avances sur le côté sexuel. Il avait insisté envers Jaejoong alors que généralement c'était ces partenaires qui agissaient ou lui demandaient des attentions. Jaejoong était une tout autre personne et cela l'interrogeait. Il voulait bien admettre que le jardinier avait du mal à se donner à un inconnu, mais pourquoi n'allait-il pas jusqu'au bout ? Il devait en avoir envie non ? Toutefois, Yunho ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier son choix. Cela rendait Jaejoong quelque peu unique. Il avait un avis sur le sexe et les relations. Yunho avait bien saisi qu'il préférait avoir un petit-ami. L'idée que ces relations amoureuses n'avaient pas fonctionné l'avait survolé, mais il ne voyait pas comment Jaejoong avait pu être repoussé. Il devait se l'avouer. Jaejoong avait une beauté déconcertante et elle avait dû faire tourner la tête de certains mecs.  
  
  
Yunho ne se laissa pas pour autant atteindre par sa réflexion concernant cet homme. Il verrait bien par la suite comment les choses tourneraient entre eux.  
  
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient rhabillés dans une ambiance un peu trop gênante pour Jaejoong qui ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter. Un homme était venu pour lui tout de même. Il devrait au moins montrer un peu de reconnaissance.  
  
  
 **\- Yunho !** Appela Jaejoong avant qu'il ne s'échappe. **Avant que tu t'en ailles, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai préparé quelques plats,** nota-t-il dans un ton timide.  
  
  
Yunho lui rendit un regard inquisiteur.  
  
  
 **\- Attend ! Si je comprends bien, tu as fait le ménage et tu as préparé à manger parce que je venais te voir ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui,** répondit Jaejoong comme une évidence.  
  
  
Yunho était scotché par les actions du jardinier, mais il en souriait tellement il trouvait le geste adorable.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'était pour que tu es quelque chose en retour,** expliqua Jaejoong pour se défendre tout en ayant l'impression que Yunho se moquait de lui, mais peu importe, il aimait le regarder sourire avec ces belles dents.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ne te donne pas la peine pour ça Jaejoong ! En plus, je dois rentrer ce soir,** culpabilisa-t-il sous le regard quémandeur de Jaejoong. **Mais si tu veux la prochaine fois, quand tu voudras m'appeler, je veux bien goûter à ta cuisine ! On fait comme ça ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- D'accord** , accepta Jaejoong même s'il aurait aimé qu'il reste encore un peu.  
  
  
Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'offrir une expression enjouée sur son visage. Il s'en alla tout en saluant Jaejoong pour une future rencontre. Il devait se l'avouer, Yunho était remué dans ses émotions. Jaejoong était invraisemblable. Jamais un homme ne se serait permis de lui offrir quelque chose à manger. Il n'était là que pour le sexe. Pourquoi est-ce que la gentillesse de Jaejoong le touchait autant ?  
  
  
Il se reprit instantanément.  
  
  
Bon sang. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?  
  
  
Heureusement que ce soir, il n'aurait pas à ruminer.  
  
  
Alors qu'il était sorti de l'immeuble, Yunho resta dans le quartier pour se diriger vers un autre bâtiment. Arrivé à l'endroit désiré, il se trouva devant une porte d'entrée lorsqu'il celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement pour faire place à un jeune homme avec des yeux pétillants.  
  
  
 **\- Salut toi ~ Je t'attendais ...**  
  
  
Yunho lui rendit un sourire séducteur et fut pris de cours par une main qui agrippait sa veste et le tira dans l'habitat. La porte claqua et Yunho continua sa tâche dans les bras d'un homme qui le désirait ardemment  
.

~

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Alors quoi ?**

Jaejoong ne s'était pas prié dès qu'il avait du temps libre pour rendre visite à son ami. Junsu était aussi présent. Les trois hommes étaient installés cette fois dans le jardin autour d'une table pour profiter de ce début de temps d'été.

Yoochun savait déjà que Jaejoong avait enfin passé une soirée avec Yunho grâce à un SMS de ce dernier. Il espérait maintenant que Jaejoong lui raconte les détails croustillants.

**\- Allez Jaejoong ~ Tu meurs d'envie de tout me cracher,** encouragea Yoochun.

**\- C'est pas que j'ai toute envie de te dire !** Se défendit Jaejoong. **C'est juste que c'est loin d'être ce que tu peux imaginer ...**

**\- Comment ça ?** S'étonna Yoochun.

**\- Je lui ai demandé d'y aller doucement et il a été très indulgent avec moi sur mes choix** , expliqua Jaejoong toujours un peu gêné par les derniers événements.

**\- Quel gâchis** , lança presque méchamment Yoochun mais Junsu lui fila un coup de coude sur les côtes pour le sermonner.

**\- Ne l'écoute pas,** conseilla Junsu. **Fais les choses comme tu le sens, Jaejoong. Ne précipite pas les choses si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Puis, Yunho est quelqu'un de très compréhensif.**

**\- Oh ~** , émit Jaejoong à ces dernières paroles. **Toi aussi, tu connais bien Yunho ?**

**\- Ah ~ C'est vrai que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler ...,** nota Yoochun en s'en voulant un peu. **Mais Junsu et Yunho sont des amis d'enfance. C'est grâce à Yunho que j'ai rencontré Junsu.**

Jaejoong resta silencieux, les bras croisés. Il était toujours indigné que son meilleur lui ait caché des choses aussi importantes. Pas qu'il ignorait comment Yoochun et Junsu s'étaient rencontrés, mais on aurait dit que Yunho était un personnage récurrent dans la vie de son ami et il n'était même pas au courant.

**\- Je sens que tu m'en veux ...,** lâcha Yoochun face à l'expression du jardinier.

Jaejoong lui envoya un regard dur tout en lui demandant de changer de sujet. Il était irrité par l'attitude de son ami et il se demandait vraiment s'il comptait pour Yoochun.

**\- Hum ... Sinon ça s'est bien passé ?** Demanda Yoochun pour changer de sujet.

**\- J'ai été ridicule,** annonça brusquement Jaejoong faisant écarquiller les yeux de Yoochun et Junsu. **Mais ça aurait pu être pire ...**

**\- Ça s'est mal passé au lit ?** Questionna à son tour Junsu.

**\- Non, pas vraiment ... Il a beaucoup ri en fait. Je pense qu'il s'est moqué de moi parce que je m'étais emballé en voulant cuisiner pour lui et pour plein d'autres choses. Mais, je ne lui en veux pas vraiment ... Il est très loin d'être repoussant lorsqu'il sourit ...,** avoua Jaejoong en revivant les événements dans son esprit.

Yoochun observa tendrement son ami et contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il était persuadé que cette rencontre avec Yunho lui avait fait du bien. Et inversement, Yunho avait dû apprécier sa compagnie.

**\- Comment tu t'es senti ?** Demanda Yoochun plus sérieusement par rapport à ses anciennes relations.

**\- Je ne peux pas encore émettre d'avis** , répondit Jaejoong en comprenant ses allusions. **On n'a pas fait grand chose tous les deux ... Mais j'ai senti que Yunho portait beaucoup d'attention à mon égard et ça m'a, en quelque sorte, touché ...**

Ils restèrent tous muets méditant sur les derniers propos du jardinier. Yoochun était tellement soulagé que Jaejoong ait enfin connu ce qu'était la tendresse. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Jaejoong ait subi autant de souffrance avec ces anciens partenaires. Ces enfoirées. Ils l'avaient brisé. Et Dieu sait que Jaejoong avec un grand cœur. Il était peut-être trop gentil et malheureusement les gens en profitaient. C'était injuste.  
  
  
Jaejoong décida de s'occuper du jardin de son ami tout en premier soin de quelques fleurs dont il aimait se pavaner devant. Il aurait aimé à son tour avec une maison et un immense jardin où il pourrait planter ce qu'il voudrait et à sa guise. Avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, ce serait mieux.   
  
  
C'était similaire à un rêve et pourtant son souhait paraissait comme quelque chose de banal.   
  
  
Il était clair que le bonheur avait sa définition propre pour chacune des personnes dans le monde.

~

Un nouveau rendez-vous avait été fixé. Jaejoong était un peu plus assuré que la dernière fois maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux Yunho. Il ne devait pas monter sur ces grands chevaux non plus. C'était loin d'être facile pour lui de s'ouvrir à cet homme surtout que Jaejoong ne cessait de penser à ces autres conquêtes. Il devait agir normalement et c'était le plus dur pour lui : Partager un homme. D'un autre côté, vu la bête qu'il était, c'était évident que Yunho ait autant de succès. Lui-même considérait qu'il avait de la chance de passer du temps avec lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il croie stupidement que Yunho l'appartenait. Cela n'allait jamais arriver, il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée.

La sonnette retentit et Jaejoong se donna du courage pour se conduire plus sagement face à Yunho. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte tout en préparant son plus beau sourire, mais son expression se désintégra foudroiement.

**\- Woo Bin-ah ?**

Merde. Ce n'était pas Yunho. C'était un mauvais souvenir qui apparaissait devant lui.

Il se paralysa à la vue de cet homme au pied de sa porte toujours avec cette apparence aussi imposante. Son monde s'écroula et le dégoût le submergea.

**\- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié,** constata l'individu à l'entente de son prénom sorti de la bouche de Jaejoong.

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte dernière lui. Il n'était absolument pas la bienvenue.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Demanda haineusement Jaejoong en le défiant du regard. **Comment tu as su que j'habitais ici ?**

**\- Comme si je ne t'aurais jamais trouvé** , rétorqua Woo Bin avec moquerie en se rapprochant dangereusement de Jaejoong.

**\- Pousse-toi !** Avertit Jaejoong qui était loin d'être à l'aise face à cette faible proximité.

Jaejoong était rien à côté de ce corps en massif devant lui. Il allait facilement se faire marcher dessus. Comme avant.

Un rire mauvais résonna, encombrant Jaejoong qui commençait à avoir peur des agissements de cet homme.

**\- Tu m'as manqué Jaejoong,** laissa entendre Woo Bin dans une voix grave. **Mon petit soumis ...,** l'appela-t-il en prenant le menton du jardinier dans sa main pour le relever.

**\- Arrête !** Beugla Jaejoong en repoussant violemment sa main.

Son ex posa brusquement une main contre la porte d'entrée pour coincer son ancien amant. Jaejoong sursauta malgré lui se sentant dans une totale insécurité.

**\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu m'ais rejeté ... Alors que je suis sûre que t'as toujours envie de moi et en plus, tu ne fréquentes personne en ce moment ! Je dois te manquer n'est-ce pas ?** Conclut-il avec provocation. **T'as toujours aimé quand je te prenais par-derrière**.

Ces outrageantes paroles eurent le don de mettre Jaejoong dans un état de colère absolue. Il respira bruyamment et dégagea tout la haine qu'il ressentait rien qu'avec son regard. Il le repoussa pour le maintenir à une distance raisonnable de sa position, mais il était tombé sur un homme tenace.

**\- Il y a un problème Jaejoong ?**

Jaejoong se figea et un espoir vint lui porter secours. Il connaissait le son de cette voix qu'il aimait beaucoup écouter. Ce timbre était toujours bienveillant même si cette fois, une certaine prudence se traçait dans le ton employé.

Jaejoong et Woo Bin retournèrent leur tête en direction du nouvel individu qui les observait de l'escalier.

Yunho était là.

Un souffle libérateur s'échappa de ses lèvres et son ex-amant le perçut. Ce dernier se redressa les mains sur ces hanches soulignant un faux sourire.

**\- C'est pas que je veuille vous gêner** , lança Yunho. **C'est juste que ça m'embête de voir mon homme aussi près d'un autre,** remarqua-t-il. **Je suis du genre jaloux !**

Woo Bin hallucina en levant les yeux au ciel pour ensuite les diriger sur Jaejoong.

**\- Tu veux me faire croire que t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Sérieusement ...**

**\- Vas-t-en !** Quémanda Jaejoong en profitant de la situation.

S'apercevant qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer avec Jaejoong, il prit la fuite tout en défiant du regard Yunho dans un échange violent. On aurait dit deux prédateurs qui surveillaient leur proie. Yunho tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner en croisant cet homme un peu plus grand que lui. Yunho attendit qu'il s'éloigne de l'immeuble pour rejoindre Jaejoong.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda-t-il en le regardant de haut en bas.

Jaejoong hocha la tête.

**\- Merci Yunho ! Tu m'as été d'une grande aide.**

Yunho lui sourit par compassion, mais l'expression sur le visage du jardinier le força à s'inquiéter. Il avait l'air déboussolé.

Jaejoong l'invita à rentrer tout en lui proposant quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine.

**\- Sans vouloir me mêler, j'ai l'impression que cet homme était une ancienne connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Un ex-petit-ami,** se résolut à répondre Jaejoong tout en lui servant une bière dans un verre. **Du moins, si on peut l'appeler comme ça ...**

**\- C'est pas pour le critiquer même si je n'ai pas eu une bonne impression de sa part, il est quand même assez flippant !** Remarqua-t-il sans montrer une quelconque réaction. **On dirait un dominant qui aurait voulu te bouffer ...**

**\- Ah. Mais c'est un dominant !** Rectifia Jaejoong comme s'il disait quelque chose de banal.

**\- Quoi ?** S'ébahit Yunho espérant s'être trompé. **Tu veux dire ...**

**\- Il est dans le BDSM, ouais** , expliqua Jaejoong sans gêne.

**\- Oh ~ ....,** laissa échapper Yunho en comprenant que Jaejoong avait dû expérimenter ce genre de pratique. **Désolé, je ne voulais pas lancer le sujet ...**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas,** rassura Jaejoong. **Vu ce qui vient de se passer, c'est un peu normal que je t'en parle ...**

**\- J'imagine que ...** , hésita Yunho en buvant une gorgée. **Ça s'est mal passé ...**

**\- Hum,** répondit Jaejoong de façon positive. **C'est à se demander s'il m'a déjà considéré comme un être humain ... Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un objet pour lui.**

Yunho resta silencieux face à des propos aussi consternants. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Jaejoong avait pu subir.

**\- Pourquoi être resté avec lui ?** Questionna-t-il encore en s'arrêtant brusquement sur ces derniers mots lorsque Jaejoong lui avait lancé un regard pantois.

Depuis quand Yunho était-il aussi bavard pour poser autant de questions au sujet de la vie personnelle de Jaejoong ?

**\- Désolé,** s'excusa-t-il à nouveau ne comprenant pas lui-même son propre comportement. **Je sais pas pourquoi je parle autant aujourd'hui,** bafouilla-t-il en se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. **Généralement, quand je rencontre chaque homme pour passer du temps avec eux, ils ont tendance à faire le premier pas pour se confier,** justifia-t-il. **Ils ont besoin de vider leurs sacs et chacun à sa propre histoire douloureuse. Et moi, je les écoute.**

**\- Et à toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**\- Non,** répondit Yunho avec méditation. **J'ai fait ce choix et je pense que tout le monde a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un pour nous écouter sans être jugé.**

**\- Et toi, il y a quelqu'un pour t'écouter ?** Demanda innocemment Jaejoong dans un regard presque mélancolique.

Yunho resta quelque peu bouche bée par sa demande. Il le fixa de façon interrogatrice tout en tenant un échange particulièrement intense entre les deux hommes. La question était si personnelle que Yunho ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

**\- Pardon,** se rattrapa Jaejoong quelque peu désemparé par son silence. **Je ne voulais pas me mêler non plus ... Mes émotions doivent me jouer des tours,** expliqua-t-il faussement en se disant que la venue de son ex lui avait fait perdre la tête

Yunho se prépara à répliquer, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il le porta à son oreille presque agacée d'être dérangée durant sa conversation avec Jaejoong.

**\- Allo ?**

**\- ...**

**\- Comment ça maintenant ? Répéta-t-il dans un ton irrité**

**.**

**\- ...**

**\- Je suis chez quelqu'un, je ne peux pas bouger pour le moment.**

**\- ...**

Yunho décolla son téléphone de son oreille face aux caprices de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil. L'homme sembla insister au téléphone sous les yeux de Jaejoong qui commençait à se remettre en question.

Yunho était embêtée. Il était tombé sur une de ces conquêtes qu'il voyait peu à cause de son travail. Il voyageait énormément sur le globe et à chacune de ses venues dans le pays, il en profitait pour rencontrer Yunho.

Jaejoong fit signe à Yunho de la main pour avoir son attention.

**\- Vas-y. Tu peux partir,** autorisa Jaejoong dans une expression bienveillante.

**\- Attend, je te rappelle de suite,** lança-t-il à l'autre bout du fil en raccrochant. **Quoi ?** S'étonna Yunho en se concentrant sur les paroles du jardinier.

**\- Tu peux partir, ça me dérange pas puis ... Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas la tête à faire quoique ce soit** , se confia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

**\- Justement, ça m'ennuie de te laisser seul dans cet état,** déclara Yunho de façon sincère.

**\- Je ne suis pas comme l'un de ces mecs qui veulent coucher pour oublier. Je préfère faire ça dans une humeur plus positive,** expliqua Jaejoong.

Yunho voulut insister, mais se retint. Au fur et à mesure, il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il donnait un peu trop de sa gentillesse envers Jaejoong.

**\- Trés bien,** accepta Yunho de plein gré. **Mais pour me rattraper, c'est moi qui t'appellerais la prochaine fois, Jaejoong.**

Ce dernier resta figé par ses paroles. Elles eurent un impact violent sur lui et la tonalité de la voix de Yunho était tout aussi déstabilisante. Son cœur battit dans l'effervescence. Jaejoong se contenta de lui offrir un fin sourire en guise de réponse tout en cachant son regard timide sous sa frange.

**\- J'y vais,** annonça Yunho en se dirigeant vers la porte de son appartement, le téléphone à la main.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Le masque de Jaejoong se transforma au départ de Yunho. Il remit le verre dans l'évier pour le laver et jeta la canette dans la poubelle tout en étant submergé par un horrible sentiment de solitude.

Il en avait marre de se montrer fort en face des autres et il n'en avait pas moins lorsqu'il faisait face à un homme qui avait de l'influence sur lui.

Il se sentait tellement minable à cet instant.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait tellement aimé que Yunho reste. Jaejoong avait adoré discuté avec lui. Il était si gentil. Une grande partie de son être aurait supplié pour qu'il ne parte pas. Jaejoong avait seulement besoin de bras pour l'enlacer, rien de plus. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile pour lui d'avoir ce qu'il voulait ?

Des hommes comme Yunho étaient généralement inaccessibles et ce sentiment frustrait le jardinier qui avait le droit d'un peu de son temps en sa compagnie. Non, Jaejoong aurait voulu un contrat sept jours sur sept et 24 heures sur 24 pour une durée indéterminée. Sans parler de son meilleur ami qui avait refusé de le présenter plus tôt. Au final, Jaejoong comprenait de jour en jour la décision de Yoochun. Yunho était devenu le personnage principal de ses rêves et de ses pensées.

Comment avait-il pu tomber dans le panneau aussi vite ?

Il s'était déjà épris de cet homme.

C'était tellement évident.

~ 

Il aimait les fleurs pour certaines raisons. Cela paraissait étrange pour un homme d'apprécier ces plantes, mais Jaejoong pouvait rester des heures à les choyer tout en contemplant leurs vives couleurs. Les fleurs ne parlent pas. Elles ne jugent pas. Elles ne font pas de mal. Elles sont à l'écoute. Elles ont besoin de soleil pour s'effleurir. C'était un peu comme ses meilleurs amis pour Jaejoong. Mais dernièrement, en les regardant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une personne.

Yunho était rayonnement. Il avait définitivement quelque chose de chaleureux en lui et c'était incroyablement attractif. C'était étonnant pour un homme d'avoir une telle aura. Pourquoi alors Yunho vivait-il ainsi ? Jaejoong imaginait parfaitement la scène. Il voyait Yunho accompagné, avec des enfants, heureux comme jamais. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait exactement dernière ce sourire ? Jaejoong était tellement intrigué à son sujet et cela en devenait inquiétant.

Et le destin se moquait encore de lui.

Jaejoong était allé chercher des fleurs pour ses parents alors qu'il devait aller diner avec eux ce soir. Il traînait dans les rues commerciales tout en visitant quelques boutiques de plantes par simple plaisir. C'était un parcours dont il était habitué. Seulement depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme, sa vie était totalement chamboulée.

**\- Jaejoong ?** Appela un inconnu derrière son dos.

Son quotidien ne serait plus aussi tranquille qu'avant.

Le jardinier se retourna et aperçut avec éblouissement un beau visage qu'il reconnut lentement. Sa bouche resta ouverte incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il croisait Yunho dans ce pur hasard.

Yunho s'approcha de lui avec son habituel sourire sur le visage et qui faisait toujours autant d'effet à Jaejoong. Il pouvait rester des heures à rester planter devant lui telle une fleur.

**\- Je ne pensais pas te recroiser par hasard,** commença Yunho presque amusé par la situation. **Normalement, mes partenaires font tout pour m'éviter dans les endroits publics** , plaisanta-t-il.

Jaejoong avait presque oublié. Yunho était son Escort. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire dans des situations comme celle-ci ? Discuter ? Jaejoong aurait vraiment aimé, mais Yunho n'accepterait jamais ce genre de proposition. Il était sacrément désorienté. Pourquoi paniquait-il aussi soudainement ? Ne devrait-il pas être à l'aise après deux rencontre ? Enfin ... Des rendez-vous qui n'avaient pas vraiment porté leur fruit par caprice.

**\- Oh ~ ...** , répondit maladroitement Jaejoong mal à l'aise.

Yunho comprit qu'il était facile de lire en Jaejoong. Il était embarrassé. À nouveau, il se demandait pourquoi ? Peut-être que Jaejoong regrettait de l'avoir laissé partir ou alors, qu'il attendait son appel ? Tout en analysant le comportement de son nouvel amant, Yunho se disait que Jaejoong était quelqu'un qui avait du mal à faire le premier pas. En le regardant sur place, Yunho avait tout simplement envie de l'aider parce qu'il semblerait que le jardinier refuse de se faire plaisir. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais c'était ce sentiment qui le poussait à avancer avec Jaejoong.

Ses yeux notèrent un petit sac entre les doigts de Jaejoong où se trouvaient quelques petits pots de fleurs.

**\- Tu es vraiment jardinier ?** Demanda Yunho par intérêt. **Yoochun m'en a parlé.**

**\- Oh ! Oui !** S'ébahit Jaejoong en ouvrant plus grandement les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce que Yunho s'intéresse à lui.

**\- Ça a l'air cool ~** , complimenta Yunho. **Si jamais si tu viens chez moi, tu risques de me passer un savon ! Je n'arrive pas à m'occuper de mes plantes !** Se sermonna-t-il dans le but de rendre l'atmosphère apaisante entre eux.

Jaejoong tilta. Il semblerait que Yunho avait déjà prévu une nouvelle rencontre chez lui. Il était sacrément impatient. Jaejoong mordait vicieusement ses lèvres malgré lui.

**\- Et toi ? Dans quoi tu travailles ?**

**\- Ah ...,** Soupira Yunho dans une grimace. **Je suis livreur. Rien de grandiose. Je ne reste jamais au même endroit. Actuellement, je suis livreur de pizza donc si tu as faim, appelle ma boîte et j'accourrais chez toi,** proposa Yunho dans un ton séducteur.

Jaejoong baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire et son petit ricanement. Il aimait vraiment ces petits jeux de drague, cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Et c'était encore mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yunho.

**\- Ce soir peut-être ?** Suggéra Yunho dans l'espérance.

Jaejoong releva la tête et changea radicalement d'expression, une main à la bouche.

**\- Désolé !** Lança brusquement Jaejoong. **J'ai des projets ce soir ...,** culpabilisa-t-il craignant que Yunho soit déçu par sa réponse.

**\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?** Demanda Yunho dans un sourire rassurant ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver Jaejoong adorable. **C'est pas grave ! C'est toi qui décides en priorité de la date de nos rencontres. Je voulais seulement me rattraper pour la dernière fois.**

Vraiment ? Yunho voulait vraiment se rattraper ? Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec lui ? Jaejoong était complètement charmé par ses actions.

Jaejoong ne le lâcha pas du regard tout en lui faisant comprendre combien il était désolé de ne pas être disponible ce soir. Yunho était dérangé par son regard profond et il n'y avait rien de malsain derrière. C'était tout le contraire. Il y avait une honnêteté rare dans le regard de Jaejoong qui troubla le jeune homme.

**\- Puisqu'on en parle ... Demain soir ce serait possible ?** Tenta à nouveau Yunho.

Jaejoong changea l'intensité de son regard. L'attirance qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Yunho ne cessait de le dompter. Il était complètement dépendant.

**\- Oui ...** , répondit Jaejoong en hochant la tête. **Chez moi ?**

**\- Ok** , confirma Yunho étrangement impatient.

Les deux hommes paraissaient tous deux nerveux. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient que ce nouveau rendez-vous prendrait une tout autre tournure et qu'il était fort possible que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Jaejoong afficha inconsciemment son contentement ne pouvant plus attendre de revoir Yunho. Il passa une main timide autour de sa nuque embrasée par un sentiment de désir.

**\- Faut que j'y aille,** prévint Jaejoong en lançant un dernier regard à son amant.

**\- A demain** , salua Yunho en regardant Jaejoong partir lentement.

En attendant que Jaejoong soit loin de quelques mètres de sa position, Yunho plaça une main sur sa cage thoracique comme s'il étouffait. Il respirait plus librement relâchant une tension qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir à la présence de Jaejoong.

Bon sang ... Aucun homme avant longtemps ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Sa rencontre avec Jaejoong lui avait permis de confirmer quelques petites choses, dont une attraction violente entre les deux hommes. Rien à voir avec ses rencontres précédentes, mais il avait nettement compris que Jaejoong avait envie de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il pouvait difficilement refuser et il avait du mal à cacher combien lui aussi il souhaitait la même chose.

Et puis, depuis quand osait-il demander lui-même ses rendez-vous ? Il perdait le fil du processus avec Jaejoong. Cela ne se passait pas ainsi avec ces autres partenaires. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ? Il n'agissait pas comme il aurait voulu. Yunho ne tenait pas à s'ouvrir à aucun homme. Il se l'était formellement interdit. Pas de cette façon.

Il savait qu'il perdrait la tête en sachant qu'il se retrouverait seul avec Jaejoong. Les choses se passeront comme elles le devraient être, mais après, Yunho devait se forcer à prendre du recul avec Jaejoong. Au point où il en était, il ne devait absolument pas se laisser aller.

N'ayant plus aucun plan pour ce soir, Yunho avait choisi d'appeler Yoochun pour savoir s'il pouvait prendre un verre avec lui et Junsu. Suite à son autorisation, il partit en fin d'après-midi en direction de la maison de son ami.

**\- Aaaah ~** , soupira désagréablement Yoochun. **Je** **devrais être payé en tant que conseiller !**

**\- Yah !** Répliqua Yunho en posant son verre alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de se poser sur la terrasse. **Est-ce que je suis du genre à balancer mes problèmes ?!**

**\- Non ! C'est juste que beaucoup de monde me rend visite en ce moment,** nota Yoochun dans un ton épuisé.

Junsu pinça la joue de son petit-ami, le trouvant un peu trop vantard ces derniers jours.

**\- Mais c'est vrai ?!** Insista Yoochun en direction de son amant. **On a même plus du temps pour nous, Junsu-ah ♥ !**

**\- Je suis content de voir que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux,** lança Yunho appréciant voir ces deux amis amoureux.

**\- Ouais, mais on est pas là pour parler de nous,** remarqua sournoisement Yoochun.

Yunho lui jeta un regard noir.

**\- Tu te plains, mais avoues que t'adores écouter les histoires des autres !** Notifia Yunho face au caractère de son ami.

**\- Je sais,** confirma Yoochun par taquinerie. **Je voulais juste avoir ta version des faits concernant ce qui se passe avec Jaejoong.**

**\- Ah ...,** laissa échapper faiblement Yunho.

**\- Je rêve ou tu es gêné ?** Constata Junsu en fixant minutieusement son ami.

**\- Non !** Rétorqua-t-il rapidement. **C'est juste qu'on va doucement avec Jaejoong. Ou plutôt ... On arrive à se croiser sans qu'il se passe du sexe entre nous.**

**\- Vraiment ?** S'étonna Yoochun qui voulait en savoir plus.

**\- Je l'ai croisé par hasard aujourd'hui, et la dernière fois, j'ai rencontré son ex !**

**\- Quoi ?** Paniqua brusquement Yoochun.

**\- Chang Wook ? Min Ho ?** Proposa Junsu quelque peu inquiet.

Yunho resta dubitatif face aux réactions de ses deux amis.

**\- Euh ... Je ne sais pas** , répondit-il confondu. **Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était très imposant de taille, un tas de muscle. Jaejoong m'a dit que c'était un dominant.**

**\- Putain Woo-Bin ?!!** Hallucina Yoochun en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Encore un autre nom ? Est-ce que Jaejoong avait connu autant d'hommes ?

**\- Bon sang, il ne m'en a pas parlé !** Haussa Yoochun ne revenant pas des propos de son ami. **Est-ce qui lui a fait quelque chose ?** Quémanda Yoochun en quête de réponse.

**\- Je pense qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps vu que je suis arrivé au bon moment et qu'il a filé !**

Yoochun et Junsu soupirèrent de soulagement en tombant sur le dossier de leur chaise sous l'expression incompréhensive de Yunho.

**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi ?**

Yoochun posa ses coudes sur la table de la terrasse, le regard dans le vide. Junsu n'osa pas non plus répondre aux interrogations de son ami.

**\- Tu as dû t'en douter concernant les relations amoureuses de Jaejoong. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a décidé de prendre du bon temps avec toi ? Ce genre de question.**

**\- Bien sûr,** assura Yunho. **Même si je n'ai pas pour habitude d** **e ne pas me mêler des histoires de mes partenaires, j'avoue que je m'interroge au sujet de Jaejoong ...**

**\- Jaejoong a essayé de t'en parler ?** Demanda Yoochun.

**\- Un peu, du moins seulement de ce gars que j'ai rencontré, Woo Bin** , rappela-t-il. **Il m'a seulement dit que ça s'était mal passé ... Qu'il a été utilisé comme un objet ...,** raconta Yunho de façon peinée.

**\- C'est pas le pire ...,** laissa sous-entendre Yoochun culpabilisant un peu d'évoquer un sujet sensible sans la personne concernée. **On l'a frappé ...**

**\- Quoi ?** Lâcha Yunho espérant avoir mal entendu.

**\- De toute façon, je suis mal placé pour en parler et si quelqu'un doit le faire c'est Jaejoong lui-même** , déclara Yoochun de façon sérieuse.

**\- Attend Yoochun,** persista Yunho qui refusait de croire ses aveux. **Tu rigoles ?! Tu veux me faire croire que Jaejoong a été violenté à chaque fois qu'il s'est casé avec un gars ?!**

**\- Il pratiquement jamais reçu d'affection ...,** répliqua Yoochun pour expliquer la situation de son ami.

**\- C'est pas possible,** se sidéra Yunho en passant une main sur son front. **Comment on a pu traiter Jaejoong ainsi alors c'est un ange le gars ... Je ... Je n'arrive pas à le croire ... Pourquoi ?**

**\- Trop gentil peut-être** , intervint à son tour Junsu. **Il a eu la malchance de tomber sur les mauvais mecs qui ont profité de lui et il s'est fait marcher dessus ...**

**\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais l'accepter en tant que partenaire,** répondit à son tour Yoochun. **C'était pour lui prouver qu'il y avait tout de même des hommes bons dans ce monde. T'es aussi bienveillant que lui, Yunho** , rappela-t-il.

**\- Je suis qu'un gars qui couche à droite et à gauche ! Je ne vois pas comment Jaejoong pourrait avoir une meilleure image des hommes en ayant une aventure avec moi !**

**\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?** Provoqua Yoochun dans un ton mystérieux.

**\- Quoi ?** Broncha Yunho en fronçant les sourcils n'appréciant pas ses paroles.

**\- C'est le seul mec auquel tu portes autant d'intérêt,** constata Yoochun pour le faire réagir. **Tu nous as peut-être parlé brièvement de Taemin mais ce n'est rien comparé à toutes ces questions sur Jaejoong. N'est-ce pas Junsu ?**

**\- Yoochun-ah,** stoppa Junsu pour calmer le jeu de provocation de son amant tout en connaissant le caractère de Yunho. **Ça suffit !**

**\- Tu cherches quoi Yoochun ?** S'irrita peu à peu Yunho dans un regard dur.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'essaieras avec Jaejoong ?** Quémanda Yoochun presque avec persistance. **Il est temps que tu arrêtes ce que tu fais Yunho ! Vous êtes deux âmes brisées par des peines de cœur. Vous vous ressemblez, vous vous appréciez,** continua-t-il en cherchant d'autres arguments.

**\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin avec lui juste parce que c'est ton meilleur ami ! Juste pour ton propre plaisir !** Cracha Yunho. **Et je ne m'engagerais avec personne, tu sais très bien pourquoi !** Termina-t-il en se levant de la table dans un état d'énervement.

**\- Tu penses vraiment que je fais ça pour moi, Yunho ?** Rajouta-t-il n'ayant pas terminé la discussion. **Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de si égoïste que ça ? Tu ne penses pas que j'aimerais que mes deux amis soient enfin heureux ?**

Yunho souffla péniblement face à l'entente de ces derniers propos révélateurs. Il signala tout de même son départ à ses amis par politesse pour quitter la demeure. Une fois dehors, Yunho passa une main dans ses cheveux, embrouillé dans ses pensées. Yoochun avait raison. Yunho savait bien qu'il ne voulait que le mieux pour lui, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. L'engagement était quelque chose d'effrayant pour lui, il n'était pas prêt à revivre ça. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque même si Jaejoong était susceptible d'être quelqu'un de bien pour lui. Yunho avait beaucoup trop souffert et il acceptait sa vie comme elle était aujourd'hui.

L'attachement qu'il ressentait peut-être pour Jaejoong, il la démontrerait demain soir. Mais il n'y aurait rien de plus. Cela se passera pour une nuit. Seulement une nuit. Et ensuite, Yunho avait décidé d'être plus catégorique dans sa conduite et dans les gestes avec Jaejoong. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il avait accordé trop d'attention envers le jardinier. C'était le seul moyen pour lui d'effacer cette affection pour lui.

~ 

Il était aussi impatient que préoccupé. Yunho arriva en face du bâtiment où résidait Jaejoong. Il monta les marches jusqu'à la porte du jardinier et se tint face à elle. Il réfléchissait encore en jugeant qu'il ne devait plus se prendre la tête maintenant qu'il serait avec Jaejoong. Il suivrait les évènements comme il le sentirait sans aucun regret. Il sonna avec un horrible sentiment d'attente jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brutalement le faisant sursauter sur place.

**\- Oh Yunho ! Désolé !** Paniqua Jaejoong les yeux embués.

**\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?** S'affola Yunho en ne saisissant pas la situation.

**\- En tranchant les oignons, je me suis coupé !** Annonça pauvrement Jaejoong en tenant son doigt coulant de sang.

**\- Hé ?!!** S'ébahit Yunho les yeux écarquillés en direction de sa main.

Yunho prit son poignet pour vérifier les dégâts.

**\- Passe-toi le doigt sous l'eau froide. Je vais te soigner,** lança Yunho pour le calmer.

Jaejoong hocha la tête sous ses recommandations avec une mine douloureuse. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'appartement dans la précipitation chacun à leur tâche.

**\- La trousse de secours est dans le grand placard de la salle de bain,** indiqua Jaejoong placé sous le robinet de son évier.

Yunho chercha l'objet de son côté tout en se dépêchant. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes à la recherche d'une boite blanche jusqu'à ce qu'il la repère. Il emprunta la trousse de secours et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**\- Assieds-toi,** quémanda Yunho en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en ouvrant la boîte de pharmacie sur le plan de travail.

Jaejoong le rejoignit en s'installant face à lui. Il souffla sur sa blessure pour apaiser les picotements, mais Yunho l'interrompit en prenant sa main pour désinfecter la plaie.

**\- Ayo ~** , souffla Yunho suivi d'un ricanement. **Quand est-ce qu'on va passer une soirée normale ensemble ? Je me trouve dans de sacrées situations avec toi !**

Yunho riait soulageant Jaejoong bercé par ce son mélodieux.

**\- En entendant la sonnette, j'ai paniqué et j'ai fait un faux mouvement,** commenta Jaejoong pour s'expliquer. **Je suis incroyablement maladroit ...**

Yunho souriait de plus belle sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il n'existait pas quelque chose d'aussi mignon que Jaejoong. À sa simple vision, Yunho perdait toutes pensées obscures.

**\- Tu étais nerveux ?**

**\- Moins que la dernière fois,** répondit Jaejoong presque fier de lui. **Je devrais fermer à clé la porte, on sait jamais si un autre ex petit-ami s'infiltre chez moi !** Plaisanta Jaejoong. **Je suis le pire amant que tu n'aies jamais eu n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Tsss ~ Etant donné qu'on n'a pas vraiment pratiqué, je ne peux pas juger,** déclara Yunho. **Par contre, tu es seul homme où en deux ou trois rendez-vous je n'ai pratiquement rien fait de physique,** se stupéfia faussement Yunho par amusement tout en appuyant le coton sur sa blessure.

Jaejoong grimaça.

**\- Ça fait mal ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?** S'inquiéta Yunho surpris de ne pas entendre de plaintes.

**\- Non, non ! Tu peux continuer,** se retint Jaejoong en se mordant la lèvre pour supporter les tiraillements.

Yunho resta quelque peu déconcerté par sa réaction. Cela confirmait bien les derniers propos de Yoochun et Junsu. Jaejoong s'était toujours tu à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait du mal ? Yunho était attristé par cette pensée.

Il se concentra sur sa coupure en la soignant tout en sentant le regard constant de Jaejoong sur lui. Il termina ces soins en cherchant un pansement pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Jaejoong était peu habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui sur une simple blessure qu'il pourrait soigner lui-même. Il passa sa main libre sur sa joue chaude en se demandant cruellement pourquoi il réagissait ainsi à chaque geste de Yunho.

Yunho lui appliqua minutieusement le pansement avec un sourire satisfait une fois qu'il s'était occupé de sa coupure.

**\- Terminé ! Tu ne vas pas mourir,** remarqua-t-il égaiement.

Jaejoong porta sa main vers son torse tout en caressant le bandage.

**\- Merci.**

**\- Jaejoong ...,** lâcha Yunho face au ton employé par le jardinier. **Tu me dis "Merci" comme si j'avais installé la paix dans le monde.**

Jaejoong le regarda avec un sourire triste. Yunho ne savait pas comment agir en face d'une telle expression.

**\- Je suis seulement reconnaissant ...**

**\- Pour avoir soigné une petite coupure ?** Exagéra Yunho sans montrer son incompréhension. **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que personne n'a su s'occuper convenablement de toi ?**

Jaejoong resta silencieux à sa question. Il ne tenait pas à répondre. Yunho n'était pas non plus venu pour parler d'un sujet qui le tourmenterait. Il était justement là pour lui donner ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

**\- Yunho, est-ce que tu es aussi gentil avec tes autres ... partenaires ?** Demanda brusquement Jaejoong avide de connaissance concernant son amant.

**\- Tu veux dire, si j'ai déjà soigné quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Ou si je me suis déjà fait passer pour le petit-ami de quelqu'un. La réponse est non,** répondit Yunho de façon catégorique.

**\- Oh ...**

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que tu es chanceux ?** Provoqua gentiment Yunho dans un regard joueur.

**\- Un peu ...,** avoua Jaejoong dans un rictus.

Ils se fixaient de façon tentatrice, comme s'il flirtait ensemble. Yunho le défia appréciant le jeu du regard avec ses partenaires, mais il aimait ancrer profondément dans les yeux noirs du jardinier. Il savait que Jaejoong ne resterait pas de marbre et s'agiterait.

Yunho avait raison. Jaejoong était soudainement déstabilisé par ce long échange visuel. L'instant était crucial et son cœur prit de l'ampleur en cadence. Il avait du mal à respirer et s'affolait peu à peu. Sa crainte se lisait dans son regard et Jaejoong ne voulait pas que Yunho le remarque. Il recula son dos pour maximiser la distance entre Yunho et lui. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches.

Jaejoong ne savait absolument pas comment se conduire, Yunho le regardait de façon continue dans un silence insurmontable.

Il sentit une main rugueuse agripper délicatement son avant-bras comme si le membre était fragile. Yunho effleura sa peau donnant la chair de poule à Jaejoong qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Son cerveau n'avait même pas le temps de commander son corps.

Des lèvres atterrirent brusquement sur sa bouche le forçant à écarquiller ses yeux. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Yunho était en train de l'embrasser. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait la chance de vivre cet instant avec lui. Jaejoong pensait que c'était impossible venant d'un Escort.

Yunho referma sa prise en exerçant une pression plus approfondie. Il caressa sa bouche tout en demandant à Jaejoong de le suivre. Ce dernier sentit son amant serrer son poignet. Yunho lui réclamait une réponse. Seulement, Jaejoong avait bien du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vivait. Yunho s'éloigna légèrement pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il ne savait pas à quoi Jaejoong pouvait penser à cet instant. Il avait l'air médusé, mais il ne l'avait pourtant pas repoussé.

**\- Je ...,** murmura soudainement Jaejoong en liant son regard à ses beaux yeux chocolats. **Je peux vraiment t'embrasser ?**

**\- Pourquoi ce serait interdit ... ?!** Répliqua Yunho dans un ton doux.

Un espoir naquit dans le corps du jardinier. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus attendre pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Surprenant Yunho, Jaejoong passa vivement ses mains sur la nuque de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui et lui offrir un baiser enflammé.

Yunho retrouva enfin le rythme dont il était habitué. Il le suivit de bon cœur aussi désireux que lui de toucher enfin l'homme en face de lui. Ils ouvrirent plus grandement leurs bouches à chaque caresse pour découvrir l'autre. Leurs langues s'étaient liées comme des aimants. La cadence de leur échange était passionnelle et ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter. C'était tellement bon.

Jaejoong laissa glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns pour s'accrocher à lui. Il ne contrôlait absolument plus rien. Son désir prenait les commandes et il ne voulait que Yunho.

Yunho démasqua un autre homme dans ses bras. Il reconnaissait plus le Jaejoong embarrassé. Il pouvait percevoir son envie considérable à vouloir donner à l'autre. Yunho recevait ses attentions avec plaisir, mais il avait du mal à gérer le rythme de leur baiser. On aurait dit que Jaejoong voulait le posséder. Si Jaejoong continuait à agir dans ce but, Yunho ne pourrait pas se retenir. Il s'unirait à lui de la plus belle des façons. Il en était certain.

Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter malgré son appréhension. Jaejoong s'ouvrait enfin à lui et c'était tellement dur de le rejeter. Yunho le convoitait depuis un bon moment. Jaejoong était enfin à lui pour ce soir.

Il n'allait pas tout gâcher.

Yunho l'embrassa plus fougueusement encore. Il tenait à lui montrer son ambition et combien il était attiré par lui. Jaejoong était perdu par le baiser. Il quitta les lèvres de son amant tout en respirant bruyamment. Yunho profita de l'occasion pour le porter en plaçant deux mains au dessous de ces cuisses et le positionna contre sa taille. Jaejoong s'accrocha rapidement autour de son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre tout en contemplant son visage. Leurs regards étaient brûlants et les deux hommes n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour lier leurs lèvres dans une nouvelle embrassade.

Yunho le mena vers le lit et le déposa pour se positionner le long de son corps. Les deux hommes se sourirent, visage contre visage, dans un regard amoureux. Leurs bouches se réclamèrent et leurs mains décidèrent d'entrer en jeux. Les caresses débutèrent sans trouver un chemin précis. Ils se touchaient de partout, dans la précipitation. Ils cherchaient à connaître le goût de la peau de chacun et l'acquérir en souvenir.

Yunho souleva le haut de Jaejoong jusqu'à son cou pour parsemer son torse de baisers, là où il pouvait. Il aimait follement ce corps délié. Jaejoong était complètement dans un autre monde se perdant sous les gestes de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais il n'avait senti de pareilles sensations. Jaejoong croyait que cela n'existait pas.

Il gémit fort lorsque Yunho suça l'un de ces tétons. Comment Jaejoong pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas au bout de l'acte ? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ce soir ? Il ne le regretterait certainement pas. Ce qu'il vivait avec Yunho était unique.

À présent nu sous les couvertures, Jaejoong s'accrocha fermement autour des épaules athlétiques de son amant.

Yunho était en lui. Il le sentait.

Il ne faisait qu'un.

Le plaisir décuplait à chacun de ses coups. Jaejoong lui griffait son dos n'arrivant pas à canaliser cette extase que Yunho lui prodiguait. Les deux hommes se cognaient presque contre leurs fronts échangeant un regard chaud. Ils respirèrent à l'essoufflement, ondulant de plus en plus leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Jaejoong ne s'était jamais liée avec une personne. Pas de cette façon. C'était tellement violent et intense. Jaejoong ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Son esprit était pleinement occupé à penser à Yunho et à ce qu'il percevait. Leurs doigts étaient élancés à côté de la tête de Jaejoong. Ils refusaient de se lâcher.

Yunho rejoignit ses lèvres de façon ferme et accéléra ses allées et venues dans l'intimité de Jaejoong pour les mener au septième ciel. Jaejoong geignit de plus en plus fort dans la bouche de son amant manquant de s'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le coup fatal qui le détacha de sa bouche. Jaejoong cambra son dos dans un arc subissant sa jouissance maximale. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et son cœur tapa violemment dans sa poitrine. Yunho atteignit le point culminant à son tour après quelques coups dans le corps de Jaejoong puis s'écroula sur son torse.

Les deux hommes étaient épuisés n'arrivant pas à maîtriser entièrement l'ivresse de ce rapport. Leurs torses se soulevèrent promptement pour retrouver leur souffle.

Jamais ils n'avaient connu quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Ils restèrent silencieux refusant de croire qu'ils en avaient terminé. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter.

Yunho se déplaça lentement sur le corps de Jaejoong pour nicher sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Jaejoong l'accueilla et le serra tendrement contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Il avait tellement envie de prendre soin de Yunho.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Jaejoong avait besoin de lui.

Il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

~ 

  
  


Yunho avait dormi comme un loir. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément. Ses membres étaient particulièrement lourds et endoloris. Il avait terriblement du mal à se lever. Ses paupières se relevèrent difficilement tout en se rappelant où il avait dormi. Les flashs blacks surgirent dans son esprit et Yunho tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Il releva le haut de son corps sur le lit pour faire face à la réalité. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et découvrit un être éblouissant endormi dans les couvertures blanches. La lumière du soleil embellissait son visage et Yunho craqua. Il dévisagea la silhouette de l'homme avec qui il avait passé une fabuleuse nuit. Il avait une horrible envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il s'approcha de Jaejoong et embrassa tendrement son épaule comme signe d'appartenance. Il s'aida de son bras pour caller sa tête afin de profiter de la vision de cet homme magnifique. Il ne pouvait décrire la nuit qu'il avait vécu avec Jaejoong. Cela ne s'expliquait pas.

Jaejoong s'agita et couina en se mettant sur le dos pour s'étirer longuement. Yunho l'observa faire dans un regard langoureux. Ces simples mouvements pouvaient le faire flancher.

Jaejoong respira profondément en se réveillant difficilement. Il battait lentement des cils, le regard dans les vapes sous l'œil observateur de Yunho au-dessus de lui. Évacuant la brume devant ses yeux, Jaejoong détailla avec netteté un visage qui le déshabillait des yeux. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller tous les jours avec une image aussi belle, il serait conquis. Jaejoong reconnut Yunho sans changer d'expression. Il ne voulait pas être gêné. Il voulait que tout soit naturel en sa compagnie comme cette nuit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent appréciant la vue en face de lui.

**\- Salut ...**

**\- Salut,** répéta Yunho dans un ton doux.

Le jardinier respira sereinement dans sa petite bulle de tendresse.

**\- Tu ... Tu as bien dormi ?** Demanda faiblement Jaejoong par politesse.

**\- Tu ne devrais pas poser des questions aussi évidentes** , nota Yunho en rapprochant son visage du sien.

**\- C'était pour faire la conversation !** Rétorqua Jaejoong plus gêné par lui-même et ses questions stupides.

Jaejoong voulait se cacher sous les couvertures, mais Yunho l'en empêcha en bloquant ses poignets.

**\- Au fait Jaejoong, merci !**

**\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Jaejoong en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Merci de m'avoir fait entendre tes délicieux petits gémissements,** taquina-t-il dans un sourire séducteur.

**\- Oh non ~** , se plaignit Jaejoong en tournant la tête, honteux que Yunho rappelle ce détail si peu valorisant pour un homme.

**\- Je suis soulagée** , avoua Yunho dans la sincérité. **La dernière fois, tu te retenais et ça m'a un peu blessé dans ma fierté !**

Jaejoong rougit ne sachant comment accepter ses paroles.

**\- Tu t'es enfin ouvert Jaejoong ... J'ai apprécié cette nuit ...,** déclara Yunho ne pouvant plus contrôler ce qu'il ressentait.

Jaejoong joignit son regard face à ces propos. Son cœur fondit et ses mains obéirent à ce sentiment. Il caressa le cou de son amant dans la tentation. Il voulait Yunho désespérément.

**\- Moi aussi ...,** souffla Jaejoong en caressant son nez au sien pour charmer Yunho.

Yunho succomba. Cela l'énervait de céder aussi facilement, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Jaejoong jouait avec ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour détendre son amant qui se perdait dans ses caresses. Yunho clôt ses paupières, submergé par l'excitation. Il se mordait la lèvre supérieure tandis que Jaejoong releva le menton pour l'embrasser. Le jardinier répéta ses chastes baisers tout en descendant jusqu'au menton pour le mordre.

Yunho ne cessait d'être impressionné par les actions de Jaejoong. Il le surprenait de plus en plus et il semblerait qu'il y ait tellement de choses à découvrir avec cet homme. Il s'abandonna à lui.

Jaejoong supplia un baiser de la part de son amant qui lui répondit subitement. Il se bagarrèrent dans l'amusement en poussant la tête vers l'avant ou l'arrière pour savoir qui allait dominer l'autre. Jaejoong perdit, mais volontairement, et rejoignit dans l'engouement la langue humide de son partenaire.

Les deux hommes allèrent de plus en plus vite dans leur embrassade qu'ils en avaient presque le tournis. Le désir prirent possession d'eux et plus rien de les arrêtèrent.

Toutefois, Yunho paniqua. Il n'avait jamais autant été aussi rapidement excité par un homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jaejoong lui faisait autant d'effet. Il était presque effrayé parce qu'il venait à peine de comprendre que cette relation allait beaucoup trop loin.

Et il s'en était déjà douté.

Alors que Jaejoong s'accrochait tenacement à lui, Yunho relâcha brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes tout en inspirant énergiquement. Cette sensation qui s'emparait de son corps le poussait à mettre fin à ce baiser. Il avait du mal à s'en remettre et c'était encore plus difficile à canaliser.

**\- Désolé ...,** s'excusa Yunho alarmé. **Je ne peux pas continuer ...**

Jaejoong n'avait même pas le temps de réagir que Yunho s'éloigna de sa présence en se levant du lit. Le jardinier resta immobilisé face à ce changement radical de situation. La réalité revenait à la surface et c'était effrayant. Il s'était donné de la plus belle façon à Yunho. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde merveilleux où Yunho l'appartenait. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Yunho était un Escort qui offrait fidèlement son corps à d'autres hommes et il ne voulait pas s'engager.

Pourtant ... Cette nuit, il avait cru ...

Jaejoong passa une main pénible dans ces cheveux pendant que Yunho s'habillait comme s'il était pressé. Il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone et Yunho répondit forçant Jaejoong à se relever du matelas dans la curiosité.

**\- Allo ?**

**\- ...**

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai eu un empêchement,** culpabilisa Yunho déboussolé par les événements. **Je sais ... J'aurais dû te prévenir ... Non ! Je n'étais avec personne !** Se défendit-il en mentant.

Suite à sa conversation, Jaejoong réalisa péniblement que Yunho avait manqué un rendez-vous avec l'un de ces partenaires. Apparemment, il devait aller voir un homme juste après lui. Ce constat le chagrina. Se dire qu'il avait couché avec Yunho et qu'ensuite il répétait la même scène avec un autre, Jaejoong ne pourrait pas le supporter.

**\- Écoute, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur mes agissements ! On en a déjà parlé !** Insista Yunho en fulminant. **Je suis occupé, je te rappelle !** Raccrocha-t-il sur les nerfs.

Yunho avait mal au crâne. Certaines de ces conquêtes se montraient tellement possessives avec lui. Il était à prêt à couper les ponts avec elles.

Mais, il se détestait personnellement. Il n'avait jamais raté un rendez-vous. Il s'était bien foiré et son portable était inondé de messages et d'appels manqués. Il s'était mis dans un pétrin et c'était uniquement de sa faute.

Voyant que Yunho ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur, Jaejoong commença à se sentir responsable de son état.

**\- Je suis désolé Yunho ... Je me suis trop laisser-aller avec toi ...** , s'excusa tristement Jaejoong craignant que son amant regrette.

Yunho respira calmement face aux propos du jardinier. Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures pour s'apprêter à partir, il se dirigea vers le lit pour faire face à Jaejoong encore nu sous les draps.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal ...,** répliqua Yunho dans une expression peinée face à la détresse dans le regard de Jaejoong. **Je me suis autant investi que toi ...**

Yunho ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'il revenait sur la Terre ferme. Jaejoong et lui ne se regardaient plus aussi amoureusement. Ils cherchaient dans l'un et l'autre des réponses sur eux, sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette nuit. C'était une quête infaisable. Ils étaient aussi paumés l'un que l'autre. Néanmoins, ils étaient sûrs de l'attirance qu'il ressentait entre eux. C'était indéniable.

Ne voulant quitter Jaejoong aussi froidement, Yunho lui caressa le menton avec ses doigts aussi pour l'obliger à rencontrer ses yeux pénétrants. Yunho aimait s'y perdre. Il dessina un fin sourire sur ses lèvres pour lui communiquer qu'il allait partir.

Jaejoong le retint par le bras envahi par une angoisse.

**\- Yunho ...** , souffla douloureusement Jaejoong. **Est-ce que je peux toujours t'appeler ? Est-ce qu'il est possible que je te revoie encore une fois ?**

Ces interrogations broyèrent l'organe vital de Yunho ressentant son affliction. Il déplaça sa main sur la joue du jardinier pour le rassurer tout en hochant la tête en guise de réponse.

Jaejoong respira plus apaisement et Yunho rompit le contact sur sa peau en disparaissant de sa chambre pour quitter son appartement.

Pourquoi est-ce que Jaejoong avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de très important pour lui ? Pourquoi devait-il se sentir aussi mal après cette nuit sublime qu'il avait vécu ?

Pour la première fois et Jaejoong en était certain, il avait fait l'amour avec Yunho.

Mais c'était la première tout comme la dernière fois.


	2. PARTIE II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ NC-17 ] 
> 
> Song : Safetysuit - Find a way
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3276076956-Find-a-Way-IIeme-Partie.html

Le temps s'écoulait sans que le jardinier ne le voie passer. Jaejoong n'avait pas bougé de son lit gardant la couverture prés de son corps. Il avait eu froid. Une douce chaleur lui manquait aux creux de ses bras. Il restait inerte, assis sur le matelas à s'en faire mal au dos. Il ne s'ennuyait même pas. Jaejoong attendait. Il attendait désespérément qu'une certaine personne vienne se recueillir contre lui.  
  
  
Pourquoi persistait-il à attendre un homme qui ne voulait pas de lui ?   
  
  
Il était stupide.   
  
  
Il ignorait bien l'heure qu'il pouvait être, ni le jour de la semaine sans penser à son travail et ses engagements. Tout ça l'emportait peu. Il avait perdu quelque chose de si précieux. Jaejoong regretterait presque la nuit dernière. Si les deux hommes n'avaient pas agi, le jardinier n'aurait pas à ressentir une telle agonie. Sauf qu'il avait passé une des plus belles nuits de sa vie. Alors juste une fois, il se devait au moins de vivre ce moment unique. Ce serait un bon souvenir. Cependant, à force de se raisonner, Jaejoong aurait souhaité que cette idylle continue. Pourquoi les choses n'auraient-elles pas fonctionné avec Yunho ? Ils avaient irrévocablement créé un lien entre eux. Pourquoi Yunho vivait-il ainsi à vouloir rejeter un homme qui pouvait l'aimer de tout son cœur ? Jaejoong espérait pourtant lui avoir fait passer ce message durant leur union.   
  
  
Mais, comme un idiot, Jaejoong s'était fait des idées.   
  
  
Le jardinier observa passivement le paysage à travers la baie vitrée de sa chambre. C'était plein jour et Jaejoong s'encouragea au moins à enfiler un vêtement pour éviter de paraître plus pathétique qu'il en avait l'air.   
  
  
La sonnette retentit subitement provoquant un saut au jardinier qui n'attendait pas de la visite. Il enfila un long pull qui traînait par terre pour ne pas sembler totalement dépravé en face de son invité. En avançant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il tapota son visage pour effacer toute trace de fatigue afin d'être un minimum présentable.   
  
  
Jaejoong ouvrit et tomba sur un visage familier.   
  
  
**\- YAHH ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton putain de portable ?!** S'exclama l'invité dans une inquiétude immaitrisable.   
  
  
Jaejoong offrit un visage impassible à son ami ne s'attendant pourtant pas à le voir arriver chez lui.   
  
  
**\- Oh ~ Yoochun ...,** lança le jardinier dans un ton évasif.   
  
  
Son ami respira de soulagement en voyant en chair et en os le corps du jardinier face à lui.   
  
  
**\- Bon sang ! Quelle tête tu fais ! Est-ce que ça va ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong en profita pour faire rentrer son ami dans son appartement dans des mouvements las.   
  
  
**\- Oh ~ Euh ...,** lâcha maladroitement Jaejoong, l'esprit égaré.   
  
  
Le jardinier n'offrit pas de réponse alarmant Yoochun qui craignait que quelque chose de mauvais se soit passé. Néanmoins, Yoochun n'insista pas davantage dans sa quête et se contenta d'ouvrir la baie vitrée du salon pour aérer la pièce. La vitre donnait sur une petite terrasse où Jaejoong avait l'espace pour mettre une petite table de jardin et des chaises. La terrasse était décorée de milliers de plantes et fleurs de toutes variétés comme on pouvait s'y attendre de Jaejoong et de sa passion pour le jardinage.   
  
  
**\- Sors prendre l'air un peu,** conseilla Yoochun en étudiant la figure fatiguée même dépitée de son ami.   
  
  
Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur la petite table en acier de la terrasse et Yoochun en profita pour allumer une cigarette le temps de lancer la conversation. Il savait que Jaejoong ne s'exprimerait jamais si on ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion.   
  
  
**\- Alors ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?** Demanda-t-il en lassant échapper la fumée de sa bouche. **J'étais tellement inquiet qu'à cause de toi j'ai fumé un paquet de clopes entier hier !** Raconta-t-il pour le faire culpabiliser même si c'était plus pour le faire réagir et détendre l'atmosphère. **Junsu m'a passé un de ces savons ...**   
**  
**  
**\- J'ai ... J'ai passé la nuit avec Yunho ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- Hé ?** S'étonna Yoochun en manquant de faire tomber sa cigarette entre ces lèvres. **Ça s'est mal passé ?!**   
**  
**  
**\- Non !** Contra Jaejoong pour ne pas porter la faute sur Yunho. **J'ai ... On a couché ensemble ... ,** avoua-t-il timidement rougissant encore à ce souvenir.   
  
  
**\- Et alors ?** Répliqua Yoochun en fronçant les sourcils. **C'est une bonne chose, depuis un moment vous attendiez de vous sauter dessus ! Et puis, à ce que j'ai entendu, Yunho est loin d'être incompétent au pieu !**   
**  
**  
**\- C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que ... Ce serait une erreur de dire qu'on a juste « couché » ensemble ... Je dirais plutôt qu'on a fait l'amour ... ,** déclara le jardinier dans un ton peiné.   
  
  
**\- Oh ... ,** lâcha Yoochun en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa surprise.   
  
  
Yoochun comprenait maintenant d'où venait le malaise. Yunho et Jaejoong avaient passé un stade qui devenait plus dangereux pour eux. Et pour que Jaejoong parle d'amour même en matière de sexe, il savait que le sujet était sérieux.   
**  
**  
**\- Enfin ...** , relança Jaejoong qui méditait plus lointainement. **Faire l'amour, c'est quelque chose qu'on peut dire à deux ... Seulement, ici, je suis le seul à le penser ... Pas pour Yunho.**   
  
  
Jaejoong se tût instantanément, refusant d'en dévoiler davantage sur cet homme. Yoochun avait l'impression d'avoir perçu une étincelle de colère, mais qui ne durerait pas suffisamment pour le jardinier éprouve de la haine envers Yunho.   
  
  
Son ami avait déjà compris, même avant lui, l'affection qu'il ressentait.   
  
  
C'était tellement évident.   
  
  
Toutefois, Yoochun appréhendait les prochains jours. Comment Jaejoong se remettrait-il de cet évènement ? Et si le pire arrivait ? Est-ce qu'au final, cette rencontre avec Yunho n'était pas une erreur ? Yoochun avait pourtant réfléchi à leur situation que ça soit à l'un et à l'autre. Il était quasiment sûr que les deux hommes s'attiraient et même bien plus encore. Sauf que parfois, tomber pour quelqu'un pouvait engendrer une douleur atroce et non une vie de couleur. Aimer est une bonne chose, mais autant, ça faisait mal. Yoochun en était témoin, depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Junsu. Il ne voulait pas vivre ce jour où Junsu le quitterait, ou qu'il lui arriverait un malheur. Aimer, c'était de vivre avec une angoisse où leur bonheur s'arrêterait instantanément. On ne pouvait absolument rien faire face à cela.   
  
  
**\- Tu m'en veux, Jaejoong ?** Demanda calmement Yoochun, les yeux baissés.   
  
  
**\- Huh ?** Questionna Jaejoong dans un air incompris.   
**  
**  
**\- À ce moment, tu regrettes de l'avoir rencontré ? Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ?**  
 **  
**  
Jaejoong analysa son ami sur toutes les parties de son visage assistant rarement à un Yoochun aussi peu confiant.   
  
  
**\- Jamais ... Jamais je t'en voudrais Yoochun,** déclara fermement Jaejoong malgré sa petite voix.   
  
  
Son ami n'en était pourtant pas soulagé en écoutant sa réponse. Pas lorsqu'il voyait Jaejoong faiblir.   
  
  
**\- Au contraire, merci !** Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire maladroit qui se relevait faux.   
  
  
Ses lèvres tremblaient. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans l'eau. Sa gorge le serrait.   
  
  
Jaejoong s'était forcé à ne pas craquer face à son ami, son corps répondait automatiquement à son chagrin.   
  
  
**\- Dans ses bras ... J'ai pu sentir sa tendresse ...,** avoua-t-il dans des tressautements. **Je ne peux vraiment pas décrire que j'ai ressenti ... C'était la première fois ...**   
  
  
Des perles d'eau coulaient sur ces joues et le jardinier se dépêcha de les sécher avec la manche de son pull avec un Yoochun qui le dévisageait, silencieux.   
**  
**  
**\- Je sais maintenant ce que c'est de faire avec l'amour avec un homme qui te respecte pour ce que tu es ... Ça me suffit ...**  
  
  
Il renifla plusieurs fois cherchant à rester humble comme un mec et non pleurnicher comme une fillette.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong-ah ~ ...**  
  
  
Yoochun tendit sa main dans un geste affectueux en signe de consolation, attristé de voir son état aussi malheureux.   
  
  
**\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me réconforte,** admit Jaejoong en trouvant une once de sérénité. J **'ai mes propres responsabilités dans cette histoire ... Je dois les assumer ...**   
**  
**  
**\- T'as pas à t'infliger ça tout seul, Jaejoong ! On est là nous,** rappela Yoochun en ne bougeant pas sa main offerte.   
  
  
Jaejoong lui envoya un regard reconnaissant le remerciant d'être son ami et de sa présence. Il joignit sa main à la sienne dans une étreinte amicale. Yoochun resserra sa prise pour prouver son statut d'ami tout en insistant muettement qu'il ne lâcherait pas Jaejoong. Qu'importe ses défauts, Yoochun l'aimait pour ce qu'il était.   
  
  
Mais, c'était injuste.   
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait pas à subir cela. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Yunho.   
  
  
Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui les liait entre eux.   
  
  
Pourquoi s'interdisaient-ils ça ?   
  


~

Un sourire.

Un vrai sourire.

C'était seulement ce que Yoochun demandait.

Ça faisait peut-être quatre ou six jours depuis cette nuit passée avec le fameux Escort dont Jaejoong n'osait prononcer le nom. Le jardinier affichait toujours cette même expression peinée. Et même s'il essayait de ne pas l'afficher, chaque trait de son visage démarquait sa tristesse. C'était largement lisible pour Yoochun, à moins qu'il connaisse parfaitement les mimiques de son ami.

L'épaule de Yoochun était calée contre le rebord de la baie vitrée ouverte sur son jardin. Ce dernier observait Jaejoong s'occupant de chacune de ses fleurs et plantes. Il les tâtait comme si c'était de la porcelaine, comme quelque chose de couteux, ou de grande valeur. Bon sang ... Qui ne voudrait pas d'un homme aussi pur ? Yoochun était frustré d'assister à toutes ces expériences foireuses que son ami avait dû subir. Il n'était pas Cupidon. Ni Dieu. Il se savait utile seulement en lui offrant sa présence et sa gentillesse. Mais c'était bien au-delà de ce que Jaejoong attendait. Il avait les mains vides pour aider son ami et ça commençait à le désespérer.

Yoochun ressortit une cloque dans son paquet presque vide, impuissant. Bordel, il fumait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

La cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres se retrouva retirée brutalement sans qu'il puisse faire un geste. Yoochun se retrouva face à son compagnon qui lui offrit un regard noir quand à sa consommation trop régulière de nicotine.

Junsu croisa les bras, réfléchissant à reproduire une nouvelle scène de ménage à son amant qui avait les oreilles bien bouchées à ces derniers avertissements.

Pris en flagrant délit, Yoochun s'agita tout en grimaçant ne sachant comment se conduire en face de son compagnon.

**\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'aider,** lança froidement Junsu. **Ou alors tu utilises Jaejoong comme excuse pour fumer ...**

**\- Arrête ...,** grogna faiblement Yoochun n'osant le regarder dans ces yeux bridés. **Je suis juste inquiet ... C'est pourtant pas mes affaires, mais ...** , s'arrêta-t-il momentanément ne trouvant aucune solution à sa portée.

**\- Je vais aller lui parler,** annonça soudainement Junsu paraissant décidé.

**\- C'est inutile,** contredit Yoochun en comprenant de qui il s'agissait. **Tu sais comment il est buté ... Ça ne changera rien ... J'espère juste qu'il s'apercevra tôt ou tard de la connerie qu'il a faite ...**

Junsu soupira approuvant autant les propos de son petit-ami.

**\- Il nous a proposé de nous inviter à la soirée d'un ami ou plutôt d'une de ses conquêtes je présume, ce samedi, tu veux y aller ?** Proposa Junsu avec une intonation quelque peu suppliante.

**\- Pour lui parler ? C'est pas le meilleur endroit ...**

**\- Jaejoong est invité lui aussi,** lâcha brusquement Junsu.

**\- Quoi ?** S'exclama Yoochun. **T'es sérieux ?**

**\- Hum** , acquiesça Junsu. **Je pense que c'est plus une excuse pour le voir étant donné qu'il n'a pas eu de ces nouvelles ... En gros, il se sert un peu de nous ... Mais pour Jaejoong, je lui pardonne ...**

**\- C'est un enfoiré quand même** , s'emballa Yoochun. Q **u'est-ce qu'il cherche à prouver en invitant Jaejoong dans ce genre de soirée alors que toutes ces putes seront autour de lui ?!**

**\- Tu te fais des films, non ?** Calma Junsu en réfléchissant à la situation. **Yunho n'est pas aussi cruel ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y aurait une chance qu'il ait fait ça pour se rapprocher de lui ?**

**\- J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire** , avoua Yoochun dans une méfiance totale.

**\- Peut-être qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner,** insista Junsu. **Peut-être que lui aussi veut s'offrir une chance en construisant quelque chose avec Jaejoong ... C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?**

**\- Si,** affirma Yoochun quelque peu dérangé. **Mais c'est trop facile ... De la part de Yunho. C'est pas aujourd'hui, crois-moi, qu'il va pouvoir accepter de faire entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie ... Du moins, même si Jaejoong était le bon, il ne le remarquera pas ...**

**\- T'es sûr de ça ?** Demanda Junsu qui voyait ces espoirs se disperser tout en s'accrochant au bras de son compagnon.

**\- Non ...** , admit-il finalement.

Yunho pouvait bien le surprendre tout comme Jaejoong l'avait fait. Même s'il doutait de ces intentions, qui sait, Yunho accepterait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Mais ni Junsu, ni Yoochun ne pouvaient savoir comment leur relation tournerait. Cela ne dépendait que d'eux.

**\- On va lui demander ?** Quémanda Junsu qui ne se posait plus la question sur leur participation à cette soirée.

Yoochun n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas à lui de dicter la vie de son ami, ni d'émettre des conseils en lui demandant de ne pas venir. C'était à Jaejoong seul de décider.

**\- Jaejoong-ah !** Appela Yoochun.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement en direction de son ami affichant un visage innocent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait et lui-même ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

~

C'était la même sensation comme lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à sauter d'une falaise.

Jaejoong avait osé franchir un pas. Un pas de plus vers cet homme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait prouver ?

Jaejoong ne le savait pas lui-même.

C'était juste un désir, un manque.

Des flashs blacks mitraillaient son esprit d'images de cette nuit passionné. Ces bras, ces mains, son torse, la sueur coulant sur sa peau, sa chaleur corporelle, son odeur, et ses baisers dans le cou, sur son corps, de partout. Il réentendait sa respiration, ses gémissements, et son nom s'échapper de sa bouche.

C'était ancré au plus profond de lui. Il avait été touché.

Il transpirait ardemment face à ses souvenirs autant que cela lui prodiguait de l'excitation, mais aussi une horrible douleur dans la poitrine. Le fait de savoir que plus jamais il ne revivrait ce moment, cette union.

Jaejoong allait finir par faire un malaise dans cette voiture. Il étouffait dans ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau. Il avait un mal de ventre terrible face à cette angoisse constante à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec cet homme. Il allait perdre tous ses moyens. Quitte à pleurer devant lui. Jaejoong s'en savait capable. Le jardinier finissait par regretter son choix. L'idée de sauter de la voiture ne lui avait pas échappé, mais c'était lâche. C'était lâche parce qu'au final, il avait tellement envie de le voir, de le sentir auprès de lui, de lui parler, et de le regarder dans ces yeux chocolatés. Il ne voulait pas faire son deuil en renonçant à le rencontrer, à couper tous les ponts avec lui.

Ce n'est pas ce que son cœur voulait.

Il voyait l'invitation de Yunho comme un signe de sa part. Le signe qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Jaejoong avait envie de s'attacher à ce petit espoir parce que c'était bien le seul.

Son organe vital avait cessé de battre lorsqu'il avait écouté les mots de Yoochun. Bien sûr, il avait fermement souhaité refuser cette invitation, mais son cœur s'était emballé violemment. C'était douloureux et désespérant à la fois comme si son organe lui ordonnait de dire oui.

Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Mais il appréhendait cette soirée d'anniversaire. Qui allait-il rencontrer ? Est-ce que Yunho resterait auprès de lui ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait un de ces partenaires ? Rien n'annonçait de bon ce soir. Il se disait fou d'avoir osé accepter une demande pareille. Surtout si c'était pour ressortir dans un sale état.

**\- On est arrivé,** prévint Yoochun en se garant dans un coin où des dizaines de voitures étaient arrêtées.

Jaejoong, Yoochun et Junsu sortirent du véhicule en découvrant les lieux. Le coin était ouvert dans un espace vert où seul un local de grande mesure demeurait. L'environnement était tranquille sans maison de propriété. C'était assurément une salle de fête prévue pour ce genre d'évènement à faire du tapage nocturne. Le vent frais du soir fit trembler Jaejoong qui réchauffait ses bras étant de nature beaucoup trop frileuse. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la grande porte d'entrée ouverte aux invités s'insinuant dans une ambiance festive et musicale.

La salle était immense et bondée de monde. Il y avait étonnamment beaucoup plus d'hommes que de femme. Les trois hommes ne purent nier la présence d'une communauté gay à cette soirée d'anniversaire. Il n'y avait à présent aucun doute sur l'orientation sexuelle de l'invité d'honneur.

Jaejoong se posait égoïstement la question concernant la nature de la relation entre cet homme qui fêtait son anniversaire et Yunho.

Merde, ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux.

Jaejoong tentait de suivre comme il pouvait ses deux amis qui se faufilaient dans la foule dansante en se dirigeant vers le bar. La chaleur de la pièce était presque caniculaire. Le jardinier commençait à avoir le tournis face à ce changement radical de température. Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre un verre servi par un barman engagé et carrément dénudé qui ne manquait pas de faire de l'œil à Jaejoong.

À vrai dire, le jardinier faisait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver dans ces soirées ou bars où il pourrait rencontrer des hommes qui risqueraient de le draguer. Ce n'était pas de la vanterie, loin de là, mais Jaejoong avait l'impression d'être une sorte d'aimant pour homme en chaleur. Il en avait fait l'expérience et il avait détesté être envahi par ces hommes collants cherchant à assouvir leur jouissance.

Il se sentait totalement mal à l'aise et le fit remarquer à son Yoochun d'un simple regard.

**\- T'inquiètes, on n'a pas à rester longtemps,** rassura Yoochun qui entourait inlassablement sa main autour de la taille de Junsu pour faire comprendre à certains prédateurs qu'il était à lui.

De même pour Yoochun, il n'appréciait pas tellement l'ambiance de cette fête d'anniversaire. Ça sentait horriblement le mâle et il ne supportait pas certains coups d'œil de ces bêtes en particulier lorsqu'ils étaient dirigés vers son amant.

Le but de leur venue n'était pas vraiment de s'amuser, mais de trouver celui qui leur avait envoyé l'invitation.

Jaejoong guettait sans relâche dans tous les recoins de la salle. Ce tas de monde ne l'aidait aucunement. Les projecteurs lumineux ne cessaient de virer dans tous les sens et dans toutes les couleurs. La musique était bien trop forte pour qu'il parvienne à se concentrer vainement.

Jusqu'à ce que le DJ baisse le volume et fasse grimper l'invité d'honneur sur une plateforme à côté de ces machines musicales.

Tout le monde l'appelait en rythme.

« Taemin »

Jaejoong le détailla.

C'était un bel homme. Son sourire était beau. Son visage fin. N'importe quel homme serait sous le charme. Ses yeux semblaient émerveillés par l'effervescence de la fête. Il portait une couronne signe qu'il était le roi de la soirée. La scène était plaisante à regarder, même Jaejoong souriait à son bonheur.

Jusqu'à ces prochains gestes.

Cet invité d'honneur sauta au cou d'un homme qui l'accueillait les bras ouverts pour une ferme accolade corps à corps.

Jaejoong fronça nerveusement les sourcils lorsqu'il essayait de déterminer cette silhouette à la peau bronzée.

Ce dos.

Cette musculature.

C'était loin de lui être étranger.

Son esprit devint beaucoup pour clair lorsque ces deux personnes se mirent de profil permettant à Jaejoong de discerner les traits de cet homme.

Mais le pire était à venir.

Cet homme qu'on appelait Taemin avait plaqué sa bouche contre cette personne offrant un spectacle appétissant à ces invités.

Jaejoong sentit son cœur se fissurer.

Yunho ...

C'était Yunho qui embrassait un autre homme.

Et pas de la façon la plus couverte. Leurs bouches étaient restées trop longtemps accrochées ensemble. Leurs têtes se balançaient dans tous les sens pendant que ce Taemin s'accrochait à son cou. C'était un baiser plutôt passionné et sans aucune retenue.

Jaejoong entendait des sifflements coquins qui leur étaient destinés comme si les gens fêtaient une union, un couple amoureux.

Cela avait tout d'une représentation. Voir de la provocation.

Pourquoi Yunho se mettait-il en public ainsi ?

Jaejoong fut incapable de se poser plus de questions. Son corps était encore sous les symptômes d'un choc émotionnel qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Il réagissait lui-même avant que le jardinier en ait pleinement conscience.

Il avait soudainement la nausée et cette sensation fragilisa ses pensées.

Son cerveau avait automatiquement enregistré la scène pour la lui faire revivre de façon répétitive. C'était de la torture. Jaejoong savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Quel idiot.

Il avait bien été naïf pour oser espérer quelque chose avec Yunho.

Mais depuis le début, ce dernier avait mis les cartes sur table.

_« Ne t'attends à rien ... »_

Jaejoong clôt lentement les paupières en refermant ses bras sur son ventre. Il s'accroupit tout en ignorant où il se trouvait. Il resta concentré sur son malheur et sur cette terrible envie de vomir.

Il avait envie de partir.

**\- Merde ...,** lança Yoochun en assistant au même spectacle que son ami.

**\- Jaejoong, ça ne va pas ?!** Paniqua Junsu en observant son ami au sol recroquevillé sur son estomac.

Yoochun porta sur son attention sur Jaejoong pour lui apporter son aide, mais ce dernier se releva brusquement dans la précipitation.

Le jardinier sentait une montée d'acide lui brulant son œsophage prêt à cracher le contenu de son corps.

**\- Désolé ... Faut que j'aille aux toilettes,** réussit-il à dire avec une main qui lui recouvrait la bouche.

Avant même que Yoochun puisse faire un geste, Jaejoong s'était déjà enfui sous le regard inquiet de ce dernier ainsi que de Junsu.

Jaejoong ignorait comment il était arrivé jusqu'au lieu désiré s'imaginant que la seule porte au fond de la salle pouvait être celle des toilettes.

L'endroit était vacant pour son plus grand soulagement. Personne ne pourrait le voir dans cet état. Il s'avança vers le lavabo et plaqua ses mains contre le rebord. Le jardinier cracha dedans se battant avec cette envie de vomir qui le répugnait. Ses mains se dépêchèrent d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide pour s'en passer sur le visage. Il se frotta durement la peau particulièrement sa bouche pour se débarrasser maladroitement de ce haut-le-cœur qu'il ressentait. Pas question qu'il se vide l'estomac surtout si c'était pour se faire du mal.

Il ne méritait pas ça.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait souffrir à nouveau ?

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Le jardinier respira bruyamment et leva délicatement la tête en direction du miroir qui lui faisait face.

Son reflet ne présageait rien de bon.

Il avait l'air pitoyable.

Tout en se regardant, il sécha maladroitement avec la manche de sa veste l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage et les pointes de ces cheveux.

Il se fixait directement dans les yeux cette fois-ci n'aimant pas cette image qui reflétait de lui.

C'était quoi la clé du bonheur ?

Est-ce qu'il se devait se changer tout entier pour que quelqu'un l'accepte ?

C'était bien triste.

Jaejoong n'avait pas envie de substituer ce qu'il était vraiment.

Il voulait seulement rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était.

C'est tout.

Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ? Du moins, est-ce que cette personne existait ?

Il avait envie de pleurer comme une fille.

Sa tête se rabaissa en signe d'accablement et de fragilité.

Un invité surgit des toilettes pour se placer en face du miroir tout en se contemplant.

**\- Ça ne va pas ?** Demanda l'inconnu en analysant l'état du jardinier abaissé contre le lavabo.

Jaejoong se redressa rapidement n'appréciant pas qu'un inconnu puisse profiter visuellement de son état moral. Faisant face à son destinataire, Jaejoong se pétrifia.

**\- Hum ... Tu n'es pas très bavard,** remarqua l'autre personne en dévisageant Jaejoong de haut en bas. **Pas mal, dis-moi ...** , complimenta-t-il ensuite.

Cet homme. Celui qui s'appelait Taemin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Jaejoong devait le rencontrer à ce moment précis ?

Il était entièrement déstabilisé.

**\- Vu que je ne te connais pas, tu dois sûrement être l'une des conquêtes de Yunho, je me trompe ?** Supposa-t-il en arrangeant sa coiffure face à son reflet.

Dans le Nil.

Comment savait-il ?

Est-ce que Yunho lui aurait parlé ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre.

Jaejoong resta muet mal à l'aise de la situation. Les mains derrière le dos, ses doigts se bagarrèrent entre eux tandis que son regard resta en retrait de ce beau visage. Jaejoong en était secrètement jaloux. Pas étonnant que Yunho l'avait comme partenaire. Le jardinier était furieusement complexé. Même si à l'apparence ce mec avait ce petit air androgyne, il avait toutefois le physique d'un homme sans qu'on puisse se poser de questions contradictoires. Est-ce que c'était le genre d'homme qu'aimait Yunho ?

Il ne correspondait pas à ses critères.

**\- C'est bien ce que je pensais,** confirma Taemin dans un sourire inexplicable dirigé vers Jaejoong. **Yunho a amélioré ces goûts ! T'es canon, mec !**

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans un échange cette fois plus électrisant.

Il n'y avait rien de sympathisant dans ces paroles.

**\- Désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais ... Yunho est à moi ce soir,** déclara-t-il d'une façon provocante. **C'est un peu ma soirée faut dire ! Il me doit bien ça !**

Jaejoong sentait ces nerfs lui monter chaudement au cerveau autant que son chagrin qui donnait des coups de couteau dans son cœur.

Yunho n'était à personne.

Jaejoong en était à peu près certain.

**\- T'es venu pour rien si ton but était qu'il vienne dans ton pieu ce soir !** Rajouta-t-il encore amèrement tout en se lavant les mains.

Quel connard.

**\- Ce n'est pas mon intention ...** , s'exprima Jaejoong dans une certaine vaillance. **Yunho n'est pas un objet, je te signale ...**

Le lieu dans lequel les deux hommes se trouvaient se transformait petit à petit en arène de combat.

Taemin le défia du regard, une main sur la hanche ne quittant pas son petit air sarcastique.

**\- Tss ~ Il est censé être quoi alors ?** Cracha-t-il avec moquerie. **Le prince charmant ? Tu rêves mon pauvre ! Comme s'il pouvait t'appartenir ! Tu me fais bien rire...**

Sur un point, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était formellement impossible de s'approprier une personne. Jaejoong en était bien conscient. On parlait plus « d'être aux côtés d'une personne ». C'était plus juste.

C'est vrai. Ce ne serait pas lui qui serait à ses côtés, mais ce ne serait certainement pas ce mec.

Jaejoong ne se laissa pas faillir par les paroles de cet homme tout en gardant un minimum de fierté. Ces yeux noirs combattaient à sa place, seul instrument de déstabilisation.

**\- Tu devrais arrêter avec lui,** menaça-t-il presque. **C'est peine perdue pour toi !**

Jaejoong le savait bien.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

De cette bouche.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il imagine à nouveau Yunho embrassant ce mec ?

Pourquoi s'affligeait-il autant de douleur ?

En échange, Jaejoong lui délaissa son regard le plus glacial quitte à le briser sur place et s'éloigna de cet homme ne tenant pas à se laisser prendre par ces paroles.

Il voulait être fort.

Comme un vrai homme.

Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile ?

Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes pour s'échapper enfin de ce lieu maudit, mais il lui était malheureusement impossible de passer de l'autre côté.

Jaejoong buta contre un corps imposant au moment où il voulait rejoindre la salle manquant de lui tomber dessus. Il s'arrêta subitement et remonta la tête vers son persécuteur.

Il se tétanisa à nouveau, les yeux effrayés par cette vision.

Son souffle s'épuisa et son cœur arrêta de battre.

**\- Jaejoong ...**

Cette voix ne l'avait pas appelé depuis cette nuit, dans son lit et dans ses bras.

Le jardinier n'avait pas l'intention de le revoir. Pas maintenant.

Ça faisait trop mal.

Parce qu'il ne faisait que l'aimer davantage à chacune de ces apparitions.

Il tombait des nues à chaque fois qu'il rejoignait ces yeux bruns.

Il perdait tout contrôle.

Et face à ce constat, Jaejoong recula d'un pas se sachant sans défense en face de Yunho.

Chacun paraissait surpris de la présence de l'autre. Les deux hommes se fixaient inlassablement dans un contact visuel intense. Ils se cherchaient du regard avec encore cette quête hargneuse de question sans réponse.

De l'autre côté, Taemin s'était crispé observant leur concertation. Il n'appréciait aucunement ce qui était en train de se passer entre ces deux hommes. En particulier pour Yunho, il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon.

Jaejoong baissa la tête incapable de continuer à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il était sacrément tendu cherchant le moindre mot pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

**\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais,** commença Yunho quelque peu intimidé. Ç **a me fait plaisir de te revoir ...,** avoua-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

En effet, il avait une tension suffocante entre Jaejoong et lui. D'habitude, les choses se passaient naturellement une fois que Yunho avait couché avec l'un de ces partenaires. Il n'y avait pas de gêne, ni de confusion. Pourquoi était-ce aussi embarrassant et compliqué avec Jaejoong ?

**\- Je t'offre un verre ?** Proposa-t-il. **Yoochun et Junsu sont sûrement avec toi, on va les rejoindre ?**

**\- Non ...,** répondit impassiblement le jardinier.

Pourquoi est-ce que Yunho se conduisait comme si tout allait bien ?

Rien ne va.

**\- Désolé ... Je dois partir maintenant,** continua-t-il en trouvant une excuse. **On vient de m'appeler, je ne peux pas rester.**

Quelque peu désappointée par sa réponse, Yunho tenta de répliquer avant de se faire couper par un invité.

**\- Salut toi ~** , s'adressa un homme alcoolisé en direction de Jaejoong. **Comment t'es bien foutu ! Et cette bouche que t'as ~** , louangea-t-il en s'approchant plus près du jardinier.

Jaejoong tenta de se faire petit en s'éloignant de cet homme tandis que Yunho lui envoya froidement un regard rageur face à cet ivrogne.

**\- Dégage,** gronda-t-il en serrant les dents n'appréciant aucunement son comportement vis-à-vis de Jaejoong.

Le gros buveur releva les bras en signe de retraite face à l'expression grave de Yunho prêt à lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie. Un autre détail qui chatouillait nerveusement l'invité d'honneur de la soirée de l'autre côté de leur position.

Jaejoong soupira désespérément, agacé. Il n'était définitivement pas à sa place entouré de ces hommes.

**\- Faut vraiment que je m'en aille,** prévint-il en passant devant Yunho sans lui jeter un regard.

Mais Yunho ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui agrippa brusquement le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

**\- Jaejoong-ah !**

Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il le surprenait le plus : cette main qui le tenait fermement ou le fait que Yunho s'était mis à l'appeler familièrement. Jaejoong reporta ces yeux sur cette prise. La sensation de ces doigts qui l'entourait le picotait désagréablement. Ce n'était pas là qu'ils voulaient les sentir, mais sur son corps. De la façon la plus tendre, comme Yunho l'avait fait ce soir-là.

Les souvenirs le submergeaient soudainement et des cascades de larmes s'apprêtaient à tomber sur ces joues.

Jaejoong ancra quelques secondes ces iris dans les prunelles de son ancien amant.

**\- Désolé ...**

Jaejoong se détacha sans douceur de la prise de Yunho sans dire un mot de plus. Il voulait s'enfuir. Loin. Loin d'ici. Il attendait déjà le jour où il pourrait enfin oublier cet homme. Mais ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Du moins pas pour le moment.

Yunho était resté pantois tout en regardant Jaejoong s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu une vraie conversation avec lui. Du moins, avec un seul regard, Yunho avait pu comprendre plusieurs choses.

Jaejoong lui en voulait. C'était affligeant à accepter pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas que le jardinier ait un genre de ressentiment à son égard. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait accepté comme partenaire. Toutefois, son analyse oubliait certains points dans leur relation. Yunho se rendait bien compte qu'il n'agissait pas comme l'Escort qu'il était, même s'il essayait de jouer ce rôle en face de Jaejoong. Ça ne marchait pas. Encore une fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'agripper sa main ?

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il parte ?

Ça allait beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

**\- Tu te conduis bizarrement,** lâcha subitement Taemin en rejoignant Yunho.

Yunho lui fit face dans un état plutôt prudent en constatant sa présence dans les toilettes d'homme.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. **T'étais avec Jaejoong ?**

**\- Je suis seulement venue me refaire une beauté et j'ai un peu papoté avec ton « Jaejoong » ...,** accentua-t-il dans sa prononciation pour montrer son mécontentement et sa certaine jalousie.

**\- Je t'ai plusieurs fois averti sur le sujet, Taemin !** Haussa Yunho quelque peu énervé par l'attitude fouineuse de son partenaire. **Pas question que tu te mêles de mes affaires avec mes autres partenaires ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!**

**\- Ah ~** , soupira l'invité d'honneur ennuyé. **La vérité. Que ce soir t'étais à moi parce que c'est mon anniversaire !**

**\- C'est tout ?!** Répliqua Yunho dans un regard méfiant.

Taemin s'approcha plus près du corps de Yunho en lui octroyant une moue enfantine pour le calmer.

**\- Mais oui,** mentit-il en passant ces bras autour de sa taille. **Mais Yunho ... Tu m'as l'air bien proche de lui** , nota-t-il dans un regard soupçonneux. **Je t'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un de cette façon ...**

Excédé par ces sentiments que par ces propos, Yunho dégagea rapidement ces mains qui se cramponnaient à ses hanches.

**\- Ça ne te regarde pas,** cracha-t-il sans vouloir être dur vis-à-vis de Taemin.

Yunho le quitta en se dirigeant vers le centre de la salle pour se mettre à ses recherches sous l'expression déçue de Taemin.

Le corps de l'Escort ne répondait plus à l'ambiance de la fête. Il était tourmenté d'avoir vu Jaejoong dans une situation qui semblait délicate. Ses yeux continuèrent de fouiller parmi les invités la présence du jardinier. Il devait au moins mettre les choses aux clairs avec Jaejoong. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il l'avait invité seulement pour l'humilier en découvrant son monde.

Il tomba rapidement sur les silhouettes de Yoochun et Junsu près du bar et se jeta à leur position.

**\- Vous êtes là !** Se soulagea Yunho en soupirant plus tranquillement.

**\- Bordel Yunho !** S'exclama Yoochun presque irrité contre le comportement de son ami. **On t'a cherché de partout ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!**

Junsu en profita pour resserrer la prise sur le bras de son compagnon qui semblait prêt à envoyer son poing sur la figure de Yunho.

**\- Désolé,** s'excusa maladroitement Yunho n'ayant qu'une idée en tête. **Jaejoong est parti ?**

**\- Hein ?** S'ébahit Yoochun ne comprenant pas sa question.

**\- Ça m'étonnerait, il est venu avec nous,** commenta Junsu. **Il se sentait pas bien alors il est allé aux toilettes.**

**\- J'en viens,** annonça difficilement Yunho ne voulant subir un interrogatoire de la part de ces amis.

**\- Tu l'as vu ?** Demanda Yoochun alors qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse. **Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?** S'agaça-t-il en approchant un pas vers Yunho.

**\- Yoochun, s'il te plaît !** Implora Yunho sachant très bien les reproches qu'on lui proférait concernant sa conduite.

**\- Il doit être à la voiture,** supposa Junsu en les coupant.

Yoochun fixa sans tendresse son ami de haut en bas aucunement fier de lui.

**\- Il serait temps que tu te réveilles et que tu prennes conscience des sentiments de Jaejoong !** Lança Yoochun en guise de leçon de morale. **Pourquoi tu l'as invité si ce n'était que pour lui faire du mal ?!**

À ces derniers mots, Yoochun frôla l'épaule de son ami dans l'intention de rejoindre Jaejoong et quitter cet endroit. Le visage de Yunho semblait tristement marqué par ces paroles. Il clôt péniblement ces yeux affrontant la réalité.

Pourquoi il avait invité Jaejoong ?

Parce qu'il devait agir comme l'Escort qu'il était tout comme avec ces autres partenaires. Après avoir passé une nuit avec ces hommes, il lui arrivait de les inviter à des soirées simplement pour s'amuser, profiter. C'était ce que lui demandaient ces « clients ».

Yoochun avait raison. Il avait passé trop peu de temps avec Jaejoong pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Ou peut-être que Yunho se mentait à lui-même. Jaejoong n'était pas le genre d'homme à offrir son corps à n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas vraiment le sexe qui intéressait le jardinier. Yunho l'avait compris depuis cette nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble. Pourtant, il continuait encore de voiler la face parce qu'au fond, il avait encore envie de revoir Jaejoong. Il pensait que leur rendez-vous se répèterait en se donnant quelques plaisirs physiques histoire de satisfaire les besoins du jardinier et même les siens.

Il était bien naïf.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer comme il le voulait s'il ignorait démesurément l'affection qu'il ressentait pour Jaejoong.

Et inversement.

Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne se revoit plus, non ?

Yunho sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

**\- Mets-toi les idées en place Yunho,** conseilla Junsu ne voulant se mêler davantage de ses affaires. **Faudra qu'on se parle un de ces jours** , prévint-il en partant à son tour de la salle de fête.

Yoochun et Junsu avaient rejoint leur véhicule dans la pénombre, la nuit maintenant tombée. S'aidant de la lumière de leurs portables, ils aperçurent Jaejoong collé contre l'une des portières tremblant de froid. Malgré les plaintes de Yoochun qui le questionnait sur son état et sur un certain homme, le jardinier n'avait pas envie de parler, ni de se confier. Il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui, loin de cet endroit. Il avait envie de tout oublier ce soir. Ces deux amis n'insistèrent pas connaissant bien la personnalité de Jaejoong. Ils refusèrent de le déranger encore au sujet de son histoire avec Yunho mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être inquiets pour le jardinier.

Est-ce que c'était encore une mauvaise expérience pour Jaejoong ? Yoochun avait bien merdé sur ce point. Il culpabilisait encore plus de ne pas avoir déconseillé à Jaejoong de venir à cette soirée. En pensant ne pas se mêler de la vie privée du jardinier, il regrettait son jugement. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait agi comme un ami cette fois-ci. Il était déçu de lui autant que de Yunho. Yoochun ne voulait pas non plus haïr son ami, mais il pouvait vraiment se comporter comme le plus grand des cons des fois. Il était temps que Yunho tourne une bonne fois pour toutes la page avant qu'une personne importante ne lui échappe de ces mains.

Le trajet du retour était bien silencieux entre les trois hommes. Encore chamboulé par les évènements, Jaejoong avait le besoin imminent de se retrouver seul et pleurer sa désolation. Quelle vie pourrie, se disait-il. Il était bon pour la dépression et se mettre en congé maladie. Il ne voyait vraiment plus ce qui était bon dans ce monde.

L'amour. Le bonheur. Ce n'était que du pipo.

Ces choses se foutaient de sa gueule.

Il n'avait plus envie d'y croire, ni envie de faire des efforts.

Junsu au volant, ce dernier déposa Jaejoong près de l'immeuble de son appartement en lui laissant des derniers mots de soutiens tout en lui incitant de se reposer. Demain était un autre jour. Jaejoong se força à ne pas dessiner son accablement sur le visage pour éviter qu'ils se fassent du souci.

Après des petits sourires et des adieux, chacun reprit sa route pour son habitat. Jaejoong traîna longuement des pieds, les bras se balançant mollement.

Ça n'allait pas.

Ça n'aillait pas du tout.

Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer et stoppa sa marche en se frottant les yeux avec son avant-bras. Il n'allait pas pleurer maintenant ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se retenir ? Pourquoi est-ce que son corps avait besoin d'extérioriser ce surplus de sentiment ? D'où cela venait ? Pas à cause de cet homme tout de même ? Tout n'était pas devenu noir à cause de lui ? Ou peut-être à cause de sa propre et misérable vie ?

Quand est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bien pour lui ?

C'était horrible de se poser de genre de question alors qu'il y en avait d'autre plus démuni que lui.

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas autant se détester qu'à présent.

**\- Salut mon petit soumis ...**

Une voix austère s'échappa dans l'obscurité où seul un lampadaire servait d'éclairage dans la ruelle près de son immeuble.

Jaejoong reçut un frisson incommodant le long de sa colonne vertébrale en écoutant cette voix grave et étrangement familière.

Ces yeux se tétanisèrent et son bras tomba le long de son corps comme un homme pris au piège. La peur immobilisa ces membres. Jaejoong ne trouvait pas le moyen de faire marche arrière, ni de bouger le petit doigt.

C'était toujours comme ça, lorsque cet homme s'adressait à lui. Il avait un pouvoir considérable sur sa propre personne. Comme s'il l'avait dompté. C'était un peu ça. Jaejoong se sentait tellement vulnérable en face de cet homme et maintenant en danger.

Le jardinier manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'une silhouette s'approchait démontrant ses traits imposants avec la faible lumière de la ruelle. Il put facilement déterminer un sourire sadique sur ces lèvres comme s'il était fier d'avoir emprisonné un animal en cage.

**\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois.**

Pas Woo Bin ...

Pas maintenant.

Pitié.

Est-ce que la terre pouvait s'écrouler sous lui ?

Il voulait crever.

Toute de suite.

~

Yunho n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis sa rencontre avec Jaejoong lors de cette soirée d'anniversaire.  
Et il n'avait pourtant pas essayé d'en avoir du côté de Yoochun et Junsu. Demander comment allait Jaejoong, c'était un acte qui voulait tout dire.   
  
  
Il était beaucoup trop fier pour que ces amis soient au courant de ces intentions.   
  
  
Personne ne devait savoir.   
  
  
Lui-même devait le nier.   
  
  
Mais les choses commençaient à dépérir quand il prévoyait ces prochains rendez-vous avec ces partenaires. Yunho devenait de plus en plus hésitant à leur demande. Il oubliait parfois de répondre à ces appels et ces messages de façon intentionnelle. C'était loin d'être dans ces habitudes et certains de ces « clients » avaient fait part de leur mécontentement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait signé un contrat avec eux avec de l'argent en récompense. Sa situation différait de la véritable nature d'un Escort. C'était simplement un accord consentant où il offrait son corps, sa présence à l'autre. Rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas de durée déterminée. Yunho avait le droit de refuser, mais ce n'était pas son but. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait commencé à coucher avec tous ces hommes.   
  
  
Pour la première fois, Yunho n'avait pas envie de donner aussi facilement son corps. Il était brouillement agité. Il ne réfléchissait plus de façon claire. L'Escort était même paumé. Sacrément paumé. Il se disait que ces agissements étaient mal. Se comporter comme un objet sexuel ne rassurait pas sa raison. Pourtant, avant, il s'en foutait bien de ce qu'il valait.   
  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui ça changerait ?   
  
  
Oh ... Il n'allait se mentir très longtemps.   
  
  
L'élément déclencheur ... C'était Jaejoong.   
  
  
Depuis sa toute première rencontre, sa vision des choses n'était plus la même.   
  
  
Depuis cette nuit.   
  
  
Jamais il ne revivrait de telles sensations si Jaejoong n'était pas avec lui.   
  
  
Alors, c'était quoi qu'il ressentait pour le jardinier ? Du désir ? De la passion ? Ou simplement parce que c'était un bon coup et qu'il avait pris son pied ?   
  
  
C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça ...   
  
  
Il pensait à cet homme sans avoir des arrières pensés, ni connotation sexuel.   
  
  
Est-ce que c'était normal ?   
  
  
Merde. Yunho se prenait décidément beaucoup trop la tête. Il détestait être préoccupé par quelque chose. Il allait finir par angoisser. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il continue sa vie, qu'il sorte de ce putain d'appart' avant qu'il pourrisse ici.   
  
  
Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour apaiser ce désagrément.   
  
  
Déterminé, il enfila d'une traite sa veste en cuir, pris ces clefs et sortit de son habitat dans la précipitation.   
  


~

**\- Bordel Yunho, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir lui dire ?** Marmonna l'Escort pour lui-même faisant face à une porte fermée.

Yunho se frotta vivement le visage avec ces grandes mains en signe de nervosité. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la raison qu'il l'avait poussé ici au final. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait mettre au clair ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était engagé avec Jaejoong.

Sa dernière discussion avec le jardinier n'avait pas été des plus accueillantes. Est-ce qu'il devait s'excuser ? De quoi précisément ? Bon sang. Jaejoong avait ce don indéniable de l'empêcher de méditer de façon sereine. Quand il revoyait l'image de cet homme dans sa tête, c'était plus pour apprécier les bons moments avec lui. Ces yeux pénétrants, ses petits sourires timides, ces mimiques, et sa maladresse. Ce n'était pas le moment de visualiser son corps contre le sien.

Yunho souffla abondamment tout en agitant ces bras pour se débarrasser de ces fourmillements d'excitation. Comment se faisait-il qu'il arrivait encore à ressentir les mains du jardinier sur son corps en lui assénant toutes sortes de cajoleries ?

Jaejoong était bien le seul homme qui réussissait autant à le déstabiliser. Il ne pouvait même pas prédire ses propres agissements lorsqu'il serait en face de lui.

Il se donna du courage, refusant d'attendre encore sur le seuil de porte. Son index appuya sur la sonnette, retentissant un timbre aigu.

Yunho dut attendre de longues secondes augmentant son stress qui se creusait dans son ventre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement faisant apparaître enfin le visage de la personne dont Yunho se languissait secrètement.

La surprise heurta autant Jaejoong que Yunho en ancrant directement leurs regards dans l'autre.

Yunho sentit sa gorge lui serrer brusquement.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**\- Yunho ...,** lâcha lourdement le jardinier pris d'une soudaine panique.

Alors que l'Escort naviguait profondément dans ces yeux sombres et examinait chaque parcelle de sa figure, Jaejoong baissa automatiquement la tête en recoiffant quelques mèches contre son visage.

Le jardinier refusait d'exposer une certaine partie de son corps et encore moins devant Yunho. La situation l'affola quelque peu ne comprenant pas la venue de son ancien amant devant son appartement.

Il plaqua une main contre sa joue essayant de se cacher de la vue de Yunho. Il n'avait pas le cœur à relever la tête. Son comportement était bien enfantin, mais il avait trop honte pour se dévoiler devant lui surtout dans cet état.

**\- Euh ... Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il maladroitement, le regard fuyant.

Yunho plissa des yeux analysant une attitude qui ne présageait rien de bon. C'était trop tard pour que Jaejoong se couvre. Yunho avait bien repéré ces marques violettes assimilables à des hématomes qui naissaient au coin de son œil gauche et de sa bouche. Il était trop alarmé pour lui répondre, ce qui était devant ces yeux était bien plus inquiétant que tout.

**\- Attend Jaejoong ... C'est quoi ces marques ? Qu'est-ce que t'as eu ?** S'agita Yunho qui voulait obtenir une réponse.

Ne pouvant pas se retenir, Yunho amena une main vers son menton pour étudier les dégâts, mais le contact ne se fit pas. Jaejoong repoussa sa main et recula d'un pas de l'Escort. Les sourcils du jardinier se froncèrent montrant son mécontentement. Jaejoong détestait qu'une personne puisse ressentir la moindre pitié pour lui. Yunho comprit rapidement que Jaejoong n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de certains faits.

Quelque peu agacé d'avoir été découvert, le jardinier referma la porte derrière lui tout en restant sur le pas de l'entrée annonçant ouvertement que Yunho n'était pas la bienvenue.

**\- T'as l'intention de ne pas m'en parler ?**

Jaejoong croisa les bras en signe de défense et rencontra les prunelles de l'Escort avec plus de confiance. De toute façon, le jardinier n'avait rien à devoir à cet homme. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient une quelconque relation. Du moins, Jaejoong était bien incapable de la définir.

**\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, répondit-il dans un ton neutre. C'est seulement une mauvaise chute ...**

Yunho avait été témoin de la maladresse du jardinier, mais elle n'allait pas aussi loin. C'était l'excuse la plus stupide qu'il avait entendue et elle était culte en plus.

Ne recevant toujours pas de détails sur la raison de ces blessures au visage, Yunho serra fermement ces poings pour retenir une certaine colère l'envahir même s'il était majoritairement soucieux de la condition du jardinier. Il savait que Jaejoong n'était pas prêt à parler maintenant alors, autant qu'il évoque la raison qu'il l'amenait chez lui.

**\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger,** s'excusa-t-il dans une voix plus douce. **Je ... Euh ... Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas contacté ... Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ...**

Jaejoong dissimula son étonnement ayant du mal à croire que Yunho pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'éprouver quelque chose pour cet homme juste par ces belles paroles ...

Ça le faisait bêtement espérer.

**\- Est-ce que tu agis comme ça avec les autres ? Tu viens les voir lorsqu'il ne te contacte pas ?**

Yunho resta sans voix face aux interrogations du jardinier. Quelle était la bonne façon de lui répondre ?

**\- Je ... Disons que je n'ai pas eu à faire la démarche avec mes autres partenaires,** répondit malhabilement l'Escort.

**\- Parce qu'ils t'ont toujours appelé ensuite** , coupa froidement Jaejoong.

**\- Oui ... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème ! Écoute Jaejoong** , lâcha-t-il en essayant d'avoir son attention. **Je ne te mets pas au même niveau qu'eux ... Tu es proche de Yoochun et Junsu tout comme moi. J'avais osé espérer qu'on puisse continuer à se voir tous les deux, quelle que soit la manière ...**

Il inspira plus profondément dans ses poumons pour aller au bout de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

**\- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Jaejoong ...**

Le jardinier tourna la tête sur sa droite refusant d'échanger un regard suite à ces aveux. Il était totalement paumé. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? C'était loin de ce que Jaejoong ressentait pour lui. Est-ce que Yunho ne cherchait à le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait fait ?

Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute.

Yunho l'avait bien prévenu. Jaejoong avait seulement besoin de nommer quelqu'un coupable de son chagrin pour ne plus culpabiliser. Mais c'était stupide comme manière de penser. Il se sentait simplement malchanceux que Yunho ne ressente pas la même chose que lui. C'était un pur caprice. Pourquoi devrait-il lui en vouloir ?

**\- De l'affection ?** Répéta Jaejoong perdu dans ses propres sentiments.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à s'effondrer ? Pas devant Yunho. Pas maintenant.

**\- Yunho, je suis désolé ...,** s'excusa Jaejoong en passant une main au front alors qu'une migraine menaçait de lui martyriser le cerveau. **Mais je ne veux plus te contacter ... Je veux arrêter tout ça ...,** avoua-t-il dans une voix cassée.

Yunho chercha le regard de Jaejoong pour percevoir une émotion ou un signe. Il dissimula du mieux qu'il pouvait sa stupeur qui pouvait démontrer une certaine faiblesse à l'égard du jardinier. À cet instant précis, il refusait de croire que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait Jaejoong. Il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

**\- C'est con de ma part,** continua le jardinier pris par ses émotions. J **e n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te détester alors que tu m'as bien précisé que je ne devais rien attendre de toi ...**

Jaejoong n'avait pas la force de lui faire face. Il ne voulait pas voir une expression d'apitoiement sur le visage de l'Escort à son égard. Parce que Yunho était quelqu'un de gentil. S'il était venu le voir, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était dans sa nature de se soucier des autres. Même pour lui. Seulement, cela ne faisait que rendre compte au jardinier qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de recevoir cette amabilité.

Il était furieusement attristé.

**\- L'affection dont tu me parles Yunho, c'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi ...**

_« Il serait temps que tu te réveilles et que tu prennes conscience des sentiments de Jaejoong ! »_

Yunho le savait. Il avait déjà compris, mais il continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Plus véritablement, il ignorait comment gérer cette situation. Faire du mal à Jaejoong était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Mais il s'était bien planté.

**\- Je ne peux pas continuer à te fréquenter en sachant que juste après moi, tu iras voir quelqu'un d'autre ...,** continua Jaejoong en ouvrant son cœur.

Yunho ferma les yeux ayant du mal à recevoir les propos déchirants du jardinier.

**\- Je déteste le fait de savoir que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi ...**

Cette fois, son autre main vint rejoindre sa jumelle sur son visage pour masquer ses prunelles dont l'eau menaçait de couler.

Face à cette vision, Yunho sentit des picotements inconfortables dans sa poitrine et sa respiration devint plus saccadée.

Aucune chance ? À cet instant, Yunho ne croyait pas cette hypothèse. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Mais ... Mais ... Il lui était impossible de répondre à ses sentiments. Ou tout bonnement incapable ...

Sauf qu'une partie de son être était loin d'être d'accord pour couper les ponts avec Jaejoong. Il fallait qu'il tente de trouver une solution. L'Escort devait le convaincre quoiqu'il dise.

**\- Alors ... Si tu veux qu'on arrête, je n'ai pas d'objection. Je ne vais pas te forcer la main. Mais avant, j'ai quelques questions à te poser pour les choses soient plus clairs,** ajouta Yunho dans un regard plus ferme. **Jaejoong ... Est-ce que ça te vas à toi, de ne plus me voir ? Tu pourras le supporter ?**

Les yeux légèrement mouillés, Jaejoong laissa découvrir son visage pour ancrer ses pupilles abasourdies dans celles pleines de défi de l'Escort.

Avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à une réponse, Yunho fonça brusquement près du corps du jardinier. Le bras de son ancien amant s'était réfugié contre la porte de l'appartement juste au dessus de la tête de Jaejoong lui bloquant toute issue. Le dos de ce dernier était collé contre le bois de l'entrée avec un Yunho qui le surplombait. Son visage était si proche du sien que Jaejoong pouvait sentir son souffle sur ces joues et son odeur d'eau de Cologne qui provenait de son cou. Le jardinier ressentit d'un seul coup le besoin urgent de s'enivrer de cet homme à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

Pourtant, son cœur battit avec affolement face à l'action brutale de l'Escort. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un Yunho aussi rude dans les gestes. Et ces yeux chocolatés n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un air de confrontation provoquant de l'effarement pour Jaejoong. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à le reconnaître à cet instant.

**\- Moi, ça ne me va pas,** déclara catégoriquement Yunho en noyant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le jardinier agrandit davantage ses paupières face à ces dires. À quoi est-ce que Yunho jouait ? Est-ce qu'il ne se foutait pas un peu du jardinier ? Après avoir entendu ce que Jaejoong ressentait pour lui, Yunho ne devait-il pas se plier à sa décision ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il compliquait tout ? C'était quoi son problème ?

Jaejoong était tout retourné. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à voir très clair. La présence de Yunho le dominait irrémédiablement contre lui. Malgré le désir qui naissait dans son bas-ventre, le jardinier essaya de trouver le droit chemin. Celui de la raison. Il n'avait plus envie que les gens s'amusent à profiter de sa faiblesse. Il était fort lui aussi. Même devant Yunho, il voulait lui prouver sachant très bien que ce dernier le testait en se collant à lui pour le déstabiliser.

Jaejoong le confronta du regard ne se laissant pas aller par ses déclarations malgré la chaleur qui les unissait entre eux.

**\- Merde, Jaejoong !** Répliqua Yunho en remarquant que Jaejoong ne se laissa pas feindre devant lui. **Tu sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous cette nuit-là ! Tu peux renoncer à ça ?** Demanda-t-il dans un ultimatum.

**\- Oui ...** avoua difficilement le jardinier dans un regard affligé provoquant un arrêt pour l'Escort. **Une seule fois ... Une seule fois me suffit parce que j'ai enfin compris ce que s'était de faire l'amour... Et pas avec n'importe qui ... Avec toi, Yunho, parce que t'es une bonne personne ... Je n'aurais jamais accepté quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir vécu ce moment.**

Yunho abaissa le menton comme si les propos de Jaejoong étaient durs à encaisser.

**\- Je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre tendresse, ni le moindre respect, et toi en une nuit, t'as su changer cela ! Tu m'as comblé !**

**\- Je ne te comprends pas,** rétorqua Yunho en agitant la tête perdue dans sa réflexion. **Au lieu d'arrêter, on pourrait continuer Jaejoong ! Les sentiments, ce n'est peut-être qu'un obstacle !**

**\- C'est horrible ce que tu dis,** cracha faiblement le jardinier dans un regard désappointé.

Yunho se pinça les lèvres faisant face à son propre égoïsme. En se montrant aussi exécrable, il avait dû baisser dans l'estime du jardinier. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de prononcer des choses pareilles ?

**\- On n'a pas les mêmes ambitions tous les deux** , rappela Jaejoong dans une expression ferme. **Ça ne va pas marcher ... Et je ne pense pas que ça te plairait si je te demandais de délaisser toutes tes conquêtes d'un soir pour être avec moi !**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes face aux réalités exprimées par le jardinier.

**\- Ce serait égoïste,** continua Jaejoong dans un ton épuisé. **Je n'ai pas envie de te demander ça parce que je pense que tu as des raisons personnelles et c'est ce qui t'a amené à choisir ce mode de vie. J'ai aucun droit de te demander ça ...**

**\- Oh Jaejoong ...,** souffla douloureusement Yunho en constatant que le jardinier pensait plus à lui qu'à sa propre personne.

**\- Écoute,** coupa Jaejoong en repoussant le torse de Yunho pour avoir plus d'espace et se libérer. **Je suis fatiguée maintenant ...**

Yunho recula d'un seul pas seulement, habitué à l'aura du jardinier qui avait un effet puissant sur son âme.

**\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles,** quémanda Jaejoong n'émettant plus aucun échange visuel avec l'Escort sur ces dernières paroles.

Le déchirement était là. Yunho l'avait redouté. Ces derniers mots l'avaient cloué sur place pendant que Jaejoong ouvrait la porte de son appartement laissant une dernière image sur son dos.

Rien de plus.

Ni un mot. Ni un geste.

La porte se referma.

C'était fini.

~  


La nouvelle n'avait pas vraiment été digérée lorsque Yoochun et Junsu avaient appris ce qui était arrivé à Jaejoong. Heureusement et selon les dires du jardinier, il n'y avait apparemment eu que quelques coups au visage. Mais c'était beaucoup trop « quelques coups ».

Le couple n'en savait malheureusement pas plus sur la cause de l'accident. Jaejoong avait prononcé peu de mots. Le prénom de Woo Bin était sorti de sa bouche. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une dispute entre les deux hommes, une violente dispute à en voir l'état du visage du jardinier. Toutefois, Jaejoong avait été ferme sur ces derniers mots.

« Il ne reviendra plus. »

« Je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le revoir. »

Néanmoins, ces propos n'avaient pas eu un effet rassurant sur ces deux amis. Yoochun avait fortement insisté auprès du jardinier afin qu'il reste quelques jours chez lui. D'un point de vue mental, Jaejoong était sûrement sous le choc. Il ne devait pas se retrouver seul. Cependant, le jardinier refusait toute aide de ses proches et se défendait avec des paroles réconfortantes et des faux sourires pour changer leur opinion. Yoochun n'était pas dupe étant celui qui connaissait le mieux Jaejoong. Ce dernier ne voulait simplement pas les inquiéter avec ces histoires. Sûrement par peur de les gêner, de les accaparer.

C'était bien le genre de Jaejoong de renfermer sa souffrance. Seulement, cela paraissait prendre une autre ampleur. Yoochun craignait qu'il rompe tout contact avec le monde extérieur, se cloîtrant dans sa bulle où il ne s'occuperait que de ces fleurs et de leur bien-être. D'autant plus que son expérience avec Yunho s'était mal terminée. Jaejoong avait touché le fond, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait l'air si misérable et ses amis sans armes en le regardant agir.

Yoochun avait vraiment envie de se faire pendre. Il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir présenté Yunho à Jaejoong. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les évènements auraient pris une tournure aussi dramatique. Yoochun n'aurait pas le moral tant qu'il ne reverrait pas Jaejoong sourire. Son compagnon avait bien noté son état. Junsu faisait de son mieux pour consoler son amant de toutes les plus belles manières qui soit, en le complimentant, en le câlinant, en prouvant son amour, et en le rassurant. Lui-même était triste que les choses se soient déroulées aussi gravement, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle de Yunho depuis une semaine maintenant. Junsu commençait à devenir sérieusement soucieux notamment depuis qu'il avait entendu dire que lui et Jaejoong ne se verraient plus de la bouche de Yoochun. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu leur situation. Mais Junsu avait son intuition. Il savait que l'Escort ne resterait pas insensible à cette « séparation ». Et même si Yunho était quelqu'un de difficile à décrypter, Junsu avait pu apprendre de lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Yunho avait sa propre forme d'expression. Elle était loin d'être simple à déchiffrer.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une attention de sa part, mais si Junsu pouvait faire changer les choses, il le ferait dès maintenant.

~

Junsu toqua maintes et maintes fois sur cette porte d'entrée, annonçant sa présence. Impatient, il s'en prit ensuite à la sonnette en appuyant sans compter pour assourdir le propriétaire de l'appartement.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant apparaître un homme aux traits endormis et quelque peu enragés.

**\- Yah !!!** Cria-t-il avec un seul œil ouvert. **C'est quoi ce bordel ?!!**

**\- Ouf ! Yunho-ah ! Tu es vivant,** s'exclama Junsu dans un sourire chaleureux.

L'Escort plissa douloureusement ses yeux face à ce trop-plein de lumière qui émettait en la personne même de Junsu. Pourquoi ce mec rayonnait autant par un simple sourire ? Yunho était complètement aveuglé et faiblement ravi de rencontrer son ami au pas de sa maison.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Interrogea Yunho en se frottant la tête.

Junsu croisa les bras et longea son regard de haut en bas face à la dégaine vestimentaire de son ami. Un bas de jogging gris, un long tee-shirt blanc froissé et une coiffure imitée des années punks. Son odorat fut soudainement sensible à l'odeur d'alcool qui empestait ces vêtements. Junsu grimaça, presque écœuré, une main à la bouche.

**\- Yah ! Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris une douche ?** Sermonna Junsu face à sa conduite laisser-aller.

Yunho respira péniblement, agacé de bon matin par les réprimandes de son ami.

**\- T'es venu me faire des remontrances ?** Insinua-t-il dans un ton mauvais tout en jetant un regard froid à Junsu.

Yunho lui tourna le dos en l'ignorant tout en laissant la porte ouverte pour permettre à Junsu de rentrer. Ce dernier se mordit la joue et se creusa la cervelle pour chercher les bons mots qui pourraient lancer une conversation sérieuse avec l'Escort malgré son état.

Ce dernier avait rejoint son lit en position assise dans ses draps emmêlés tout en jouant avec le tissu de son coussin qui était coincé entre ces jambes. Junsu le rejoignit dans la même pièce tout en observant son ami, la tête baissée, semblant combattre avec des idées noires. Entre le salon et la chambre, Junsu ne comptait plus le nombre de bouteilles en verre qui habitait le sol du parquet. À sa connaissance, Yunho n'était pas connu pour être un gros buveur. Toutes ces bières avalées confirmaient l'état détérioré de l'Escort. Junsu clôt mélancoliquement ces paupières. Il avait eu raison de venir.

Junsu finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas pour lui tenir compagnie de façon discrète ne voulant le brusquer. Il attendait au cas où Yunho viendrait se confier le premier, mais le temps continuait de défiler de minute en minute. C'était à lui de poser les questions obligeant son ami à y répondre.

**\- Ah ~ Ne me dis pas que t'es resté enfermer chez toi depuis plusieurs jours à ruminer !** Constata Junsu en le narguant un peu. **T'es allé bosser au moins ?** S'interrogea-t-il ensuite.

**\- À l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûrement viré,** répondit enfin Yunho en cognant sa tête contre le mur.

**\- Tu finiras bien par bouger tes fesses si tu veux continuer à ramener de quoi t'acheter de la bière,** embêta Junsu dans le but de ressaisir l'Escort.

Yunho roula les yeux vers le plafond ne comprenant pas les intentions de Junsu, ni la raison qui l'avait amené chez lui.

**\- J'étais inquiet pour toi,** avoua Junsu en définitive dans un ton plus amical. **On ne peut pas dire que j'ai le moral de mon côté lorsque je sais que mes potes vont mal ...**

Yunho fixa instantanément le visage de son ami, l'expression médusée face au sous-entendu de sa phrase. Est-ce que Junsu parlait aussi de Jaejoong ?

**\- Wouah ~,** s'exclama faiblement Junsu en faisant mine d'être impressionné en examinant le visage de Yunho. **Quelle expression ... Tu te préoccupes de lui ?** Provoqua-t-il sans véritable menace.

Yunho soupira et gigota la tête voulant à tout prix sortir cet homme de ses pensées.

**\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie d'en parler,** hésita l'Escort quelque peu désorienté.

**\- J'arrive pas à croire que Jaejoong ait eu un tel impact sur toi ...,** remarqua Junsu en analysant la condition de son ami.

Les mains de l'Escort passèrent dans ses cheveux, accablé, sentant sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

**\- Yunho ... Pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ?**

**\- Écoute,** répliqua plus énergiquement Yunho. Ç **a ne sert absolument à rien d'en parler ! Jaejoong ne veut plus me voir ! L'histoire est close !**

**\- Il a des sentiments pour toi !** Intervint Junsu pour placer ces arguments. **C'est ta situation qui l'a obligé à renoncer à toi Yunho ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas déjà compris ?!**

**\- Bien sûr que si,** confirma péniblement Yunho en se redressant vivement sur le matelas.

**\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te retient ?** Défia Junsu en haussant le ton. **Hiro ?**

Yunho se figea à l'entente de ce prénom bien trop familier. L'effet était toujours violent à chaque fois qu'il osait avoir une pensée pour cette personne.

**\- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?!** S'agita brusquement Yunho en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Parce qu'il est la cause pour laquelle tu ne veux plus t'engager, ni donner ton cœur.**

Yunho se tût méditant sur ces vérités qu'il ne pouvait nier.

**\- Peut-être,** déclara finalement l'Escort en se griffant les mains. **Mais ... C'est pas seulement ça ...**

Junsu le regarda avec une tout autre attention.

**\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir rencontrer Jaejoong dans un autre contexte, au moins il n'aurait pas été autant déçu de moi ...**

Yunho plongea son regard dans le vide tout en mordillant sa lèvre supérieure en signe de culpabilité.

**\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait souffrir comme moi on me l'a fait ...** , avoua-t-il douloureusement comme un homme en faute.

Junsu afficha malgré tout une expression méconnue face à ces propos.

**\- Je lui ai fait du mal ... Ça n'empêche pas que je pourrais le refaire souffrir si j'essaie quelque chose avec Jaejoong ...,** expliqua-t-il en dévoilant ses sentiments. **Si je me retiens,** continua-t-il en allant au bout de ces déclarations. **C'est parce que je me déteste ... Je déteste la personne que je suis à présent ...**

Pris en pitié par les paroles de son ami, Junsu s'approcha de sa position pour lui apporter son soutien en plaçant une main sur sa jambe.

**\- Yunho ... Je comprends que t'es peur,** admit Junsu dans une voix douce. **Mais en raisonnant de cette façon, tu vas finir par le regretter ... Surtout quelqu'un comme Jaejoong qui a tellement à te donner !**

**\- Je sais,** sourit-il faussement en se frottant les yeux. **Je l'ai compris en ayant passé la nuit avec lui ... Depuis, j'ai échoué dans mon rôle en tant qu'Escort,** annonça-t-il presque ironiquement. **J'ai eu du mal à m'envoyer en l'air avec mes partenaires. Aujourd'hui, je suis incapable d'offrir mon corps et j'ai fini par tous les ignorer,** expliqua-t-il en montrant son téléphone de la main.

Yunho finit par jeter l'appareil sur le lit ne montrant pas les milliers de messages ou d'appels qu'il avait reçus de ces conquêtes.

**\- Parce que tu penses à Jaejoong ?** Raisonna Junsu en connaissant pourtant la réponse.

Yunho afficha une mine pratiquement irritée face à cette perte de contrôle. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir canaliser ses sentiments et ses désirs. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à combattre contre son corps et plus profondément son cœur.

**\- Ça m'énerve !** S'écria-t-il amèrement en jetant son coussin à terre.

Toutefois, sa colère ne dura qu'un instant laissant apparaître un air plus attristé prouvant son manque pour le jardinier. L'image attendrit étonnamment Junsu ne voyant qu'en face de lui un homme amoureux et intimidé. Yunho avait cruellement du mal à accepter ses sentiments. Cela expliquait pourquoi il se creusait le trou dans son appartement en tentant de les admettre ou de les réfuter. Junsu comprenait seulement maintenant à quel point sa précédente rupture l'avait marqué. Sa dernière rupture avec cet homme avait bien eu du mal à se cicatriser.

**\- Si tu veux arrêter de te torturer l'esprit, ça ne va pas te plaire, mais tu dois lui avouer ce que tu ressens,** conseilla sérieusement Junsu en posant un ultimatum à Yunho. **Crois-moi ... Je sais ce que je dis. Les choses n'iront mieux que si tu as la personne que tu aimes à tes côtés,** déclara-t-il avec énigme en pensant à la personne la plus chère pour lui qui n'était autre que Yoochun.

Junsu lui envoya un regard confiant et encourageant suivi d'un petit sourire qui laissa pourtant Yunho de marbre face à ces derniers propos.

~

Des filets d'eau coulaient du tuyau d'arrosoir pour asperger les plantes du jardin de la maison de Yoochun et Junsu. Le jardinier aurait voulu trouver un remède plus efficace pour éviter de voir ces fleurs se faner. Du moins, il voulait les voir briller de leur couleur encore un moment avant que la nature agisse. Il soupira l'air boudeur tout en s'asseyant en tailleur sur la pelouse en remarquant que plusieurs pétales se flétrissaient devant ces yeux malheureux.

**\- Vous êtes triste vous aussi ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans un murmure en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

**\- Tu parles encore aux fleurs ?** Supposa Junsu en s'accroupissant à ses côtés sans aucune once de moquerie.

Junsu avait appris en observant Jaejoong combien cette passion représentait quelque chose de bénéfique pour lui. On pouvait sentir que le jardinier prenait soin de ses plantes comme il le ferait avec une personne. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de montrer cette qualité précieuse à quelqu'un qui aurait voulu de lui.

Jaejoong s'était fait peu bavard ces jours-ci, mais le couple de la maison était néanmoins rassuré de le voir passer régulièrement chez eux. Au moins, le jardinier n'avait pas à s'isoler chez lui en coupant tout contact avec le monde extérieur comme ils le craignaient. Ils considéraient cela comme un effort de sa part et ils se voyaient mal oser lui demander plus pour améliorer sa condition. Jaejoong avait au moins les idées claires et essayait durement de ne pas se laisser abattre par son amour à sens unique.

Qui n'en était pas un.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ~** , lança soudainement Junsu. **Yunho est triste aussi, tu sais ...**

Jaejoong se pétrifia à la simple entente du nom de cet homme.

**\- Hé ?** S'ébahit Jaejoong sous le choc de ces propos.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus surprenant ? Le fait qu'on parle de Yunho ou le fait que cet homme soit malheureux ?

Le jardinier tourna la tête en direction de son ami qui laissait apparaître un petit sourire mystérieux.

**\- Désolé,** s'excusa faussement Junsu qui avait intentionnellement évoqué le sujet sensible. **Je ne voulais pas te brusquer ... Je suis juste inquiet pour mon ami.**

Jaejoong était à la fois gêné et déboussolé par la discussion qu'il menait avec Junsu. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire dans un moment pareil ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine en imaginant l'idée que Yunho ait perdu le sourire ?

C'était inconcevable pour lui.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Est-ce que ... c'était de sa faute ?

**\- Moi qui pensais que c'était toi qui allais t'isoler après que tu ais mis fin à ta relation avec Yunho,** lâcha Junsu calculateur sur ces paroles. **On dirait que c'est le contraire qui c'est produit ...**

**\- Hein ?**

Jaejoong confronta le regard de Junsu avec un air de totale incompréhension. L'inquiétude était déjà tracée sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi ?

**\- Tu ne veux pas aller le voir ?** Proposa-t-il en ignorant un moment les sentiments que pouvait éprouver Jaejoong. **Je crois que tu lui manques ...**

**\- C-Comment ?** Bégaya Jaejoong ébranlé par les paroles de Junsu. **M-Mais ... C'est impossible ...**

Jaejoong ne voulait pas le croire.

**\- Je pense que si tu le revois encore une fois, Yunho ne pourra pas te laisser t'échapper ...**

La bouche ouverte par la stupéfaction, Jaejoong regarda Junsu se lever prêt à partir.

**\- Je ne cherche pas à te pousser Jaejoong, ne te méprend pas** , se rattrapa Junsu qui craignait s'être trop mêlée de leur histoire. **Je veux juste vous empêcher de faire une bêtise tous les deux,** expliqua-t-il dans un regard sincère. **Réfléchis bien !**

Junsu le laissa seul jugeant sa mission terminée. Il en avait fait assez selon lui. Ce n'était pas son genre de jouer les entremetteurs, mais cette histoire touchait tout le monde. Lui y compris. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que ces deux idiots malheureux laissent parler leur cœur et se donne enfin une chance. Même si les blessures du passé étaient encore présentes dans leur souvenir, ils pourraient certainement les affronter ensemble.

Jaejoong était la bonne personne pour Yunho.

Junsu en était convaincu.

~

Il reconfirma sur son écran de portable l'adresse que Junsu lui avait notée. Jaejoong balaya son regard vers son téléphone puis vers l'immeuble dont il faisait face. Le quartier lui était totalement inconnu. Le prix des appartements était bien plus supérieur au logement où Jaejoong vivait actuellement, mais ce n'était pas du luxe non plus.

Le jardinier se dirigea vers l'accueil du building pour ensuite se diriger vers un ascenseur qui le mènerait au septième étage d'après ses informations ainsi que le numéro de l'appartement. Alors qu'il attendait d'arriver au bon niveau, Jaejoong se tendit et se prépara mentalement à sa prochaine rencontre. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean quelque peu crispé par la situation. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la façon dont il devait se conduire devant Yunho, encore moins ce qu'il devait lui dire. Jaejoong savait avant tout qu'il pouvait perdre ces moyens une fois qu'il aurait rejoint ces prunelles dans les siennes. Son embarras l'emporterait assurément et il serait bien capable de faire n'importe quoi. Il fallait simplement qu'il se fixe un but. La raison pour laquelle il venait rendre visite à Yunho. Le jardinier devait simplement continuer sur cette limite et ne pas déraper. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maladroit comme il était.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant lui, Jaejoong se lança à la recherche de la bonne porte tout en essayant de dompter sa nervosité qui lui nouait serrement l'estomac. Il comptait chaque plaque numérotée jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bon endroit.

Toutefois, Jaejoong marqua un brusque arrêt avec un air craintif. Il revérifia le numéro de l'appartement pour être sûr de son authenticité et une certaine frayeur fit tambouriner désagréablement son organe vital.

La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle était laissée entrouverte permettant à n'importe quelle personne d'y pénétrer. La respiration du jardinier s'amplifia alors que son cerveau se mettait à réaliser toute sorte de scénarios d'horreur à cette constatation. La simple idée qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à Yunho le terrifia.

Jaejoong usa de son courage pour pousser la porte avec toute la prudence qu'il soit. Sur le palier de la porte, l'obscurité l'accueillit avec pour seul éclairage la lumière du soleil qui provenait des fenêtres. Il avança à petits pas dans la vigilance craignant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un surgisse sur lui. Jaejoong regarda dans tous les recoins de la première pièce qu'il traversait tout en étant attentif au moindre bruit qui pouvait lui fournir un indice. Il avait déjà la mauvaise appréhension d'assister à une scène de crime dans la salle de bain avec une marée de sang comme on voyait dans les séries policières. Jaejoong se sermonna en agitant la tête pour se punir d'imaginer de telles choses surtout si cela concernait Yunho.

Son cœur se soulagea profondément lorsqu'il passait à côté de la porte de la salle de bain et qu'elle était bel et bien vide. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine en expirant jusqu'à ce que son regard se dirige sur une pièce ouverte où un lit de chambre était placé. Jaejoong se redressa vivement, le regard grand ouvert en détaillant le lieu. Ses pieds marchèrent lentement en direction du lit jusqu'à ce que ces yeux discernent un corps sous des couvertures grises et blanches lui confirmant enfin une présence humaine dans cet appartement.

Et pas n'importe qui.

Yunho était allongé et emmitouflé sur le matelas. Jaejoong ferma les yeux, maintenant calmé en notant un corps qui remontait et s'abaissait doucement, signe qu'il dormait à poings fermés.

Jaejoong le détailla en s'approchant de lui. L'Escort était couché sur le ventre avec un bras qui entourait sa tête appuyée sur un grand coussin blanc. À l'endroit où il était, Jaejoong ne repéra aucun dégât physique sur l'endormi. Il était sérieusement frustré. Pourquoi cette porte était-elle ouverte ? Yunho n'avait-il aucune conscience du danger ? Est-ce qu'il se laissait aller ? Jaejoong n'avait envie de croire à aucune de ces suppositions. Toutes le peinaient.

Pris d'empathie face à cette vision, le jardinier vint plus près jusqu'à Yunho et s'assit sur le matelas de façon furtif à quelque centimètre de son visage. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir l'Escort dans un état de sommeil. C'était si tendre à contempler. Yunho avait l'air si innocent en face de lui. Jaejoong avait la furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner infiniment. Son corps trouva la voie pour le faire réagir au mauvais endroit et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il était tellement faible devant cet homme. Son corps et son cœur obéissaient avant même sa raison. C'était injuste et incontrôlable. Mais c'était bien le seul à le rendre comme ça.

La main du jardinier s'avança vers la chevelure de l'Escort. Il caressa délicatement ces cheveux dans un sens sans oser aller trop loin. Jaejoong profita simplement de ce moment attendrissant détaillant minutieusement chaque partie de son profil digne d'un Dieu grec. Des sensations émoustillantes essayaient de s'aventurer et prendre le contrôle de sa main pour poursuivre ces caresses, mais Jaejoong se retint en fermant les yeux et son poing.

Il fallait qu'il se trouve quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui pourrait occuper ses pensées avant de divaguer.

Jaejoong se releva rapidement et reporta son attention sur l'environnement de la pièce. A sa première surprise, il releva à quel point tout était désordonné et en pagaille autour de lui. Les vêtements de Yunho étaient éparpillés dans sa chambre ne sachant s'ils étaient propres ou sales. Les nombreuses bouteilles de bière et les paquets de cochonneries alimentaires décoraient le sol. Jaejoong comprit que Yunho n'était pas un grand fan du rangement. Un autre point qui les opposait.

Ce n'était pas que Jaejoong aimait ranger, mais il était plutôt assez maniaque sur le bord. Son envie de remettre de l'ordre de cette pièce était suffisamment importante pour qu'il oriente certaines pensées impures.

Sans l'autorisation du locataire, Jaejoong se permit de ramasser tous les détritus qu'il y avait par terre pour pouvoir tous les jeter à la poubelle. Dans ces mouvements, le jardinier profitait de ces allés-retours de la cuisine jusqu'à sa chambre pour contempler la maison de l'Escort et sa décoration. Ça avait tout de l'appartement d'un mec. Neutre et bordélique. Tout le contraire de lui. Jaejoong ne savait pas s'il devait remettre en question sa masculinité. Il avait tout l'apparence d'une femme de foyer.

Il appliqua ces gestes en faisant attention de produire le moins de bruit possible en mettant les objets à leur place refusant de réveiller son bel endormeur. Jaejoong se dépêcha aussi de refermer la porte et la verrouiller interdisant qui que ce soit de s'introduire chez Yunho. Seulement, cette situation était loin de le mettre à l'aise puisqu'il avait l'impression d'agir lui-même comme un voleur. Il s'en voulait d'être entré sans sa permission allant jusqu'à culpabiliser. Aussi surprenant soit-il, Jaejoong espérait que Yunho ne tarderait pas à sortir de son sommeil. Le jardinier avait encore besoin de savoir comment il allait moralement. Face à toutes ces bouteilles d'alcools vides, Jaejoong se posait d'inquiétantes questions. À quel point peut-on être mal pour vider autant de litres de remontant ? Lui-même s'interrogeait. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été trop froid avec Yunho lors de leur dernière rencontre ? Est-ce qu'indirectement il l'avait blessé ?

Jaejoong lâcha un soupir tout en relevant sa franche avec sa main, son esprit bien trop tourmenté. Il se remit à la tâche en ramassant toutes ses fringues en les pendant à son bras pour les placer dans le bac à linge de la salle de bain.

Dérangé par des bruits inhabituels et discrets dans son habitat, Yunho sortit de son coma. Ses membres s'étirèrent au maximum détendant les muscles de son corps en poussant un petit grognement. Il papillonna des yeux et son corps changea de position pour se mettre dos au matelas avec un bras sur le front. Il se réveilla difficilement revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Son ouïe perçut le son du robinet qui coulait en provenance de la salle de bain. Yunho fronça les sourcils quelque peu désorientés. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ok, il avait abusé avec l'alcool, mais pas au point d'oublier les évènements de la veille.

Il y avait une personne chez lui.

Mais, il n'avait invité personne. Junsu ? Yoochun ? Ou une de ces conquêtes venues pour le tuer ?

L'Escort se frotta le visage pour éliminer sa fatigue et reprendre vie. Les cheveux en pagaille, Yunho tenta de les arranger tout en se redressant sur son lit en ouvrant plus grandement les yeux retrouvant la vue. Il regarda à droite et à gauche dans l'incompréhension.

Pourquoi sa chambre était d'un seul coup si bien rangé ?

Pris d'une soudaine migraine, Yunho posa la paume de sa main sur son front en grimaçant. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Jaejoong sortit de la salle de bain avec des produits nettoyants en main, prêt à passer à l'attaque du grand ménage.

**\- J'espère qu'ils sont parfumés,** marmonna Jaejoong en lisant l'étiquette d'un spray.

Yunho retomba brusquement sa main sur ses jambes pour relever le regard en direction de cette voix inimitable.

À deux mètres de lui, Jaejoong apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

L'Escort était sonné l'empêchant de réfléchir à ce qu'il se déroulait devant lui. Il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre juste de constater.

Jaejoong était là.

Dans son appartement.

Et avant même de savoir pourquoi, Yunho avait déjà besoin d'avoir son attention.

**\- Jaejoong ?** Appela doucement Yunho.

Le jardinier sursauta en relevant le visage vers le locataire. Les objets qu'ils tenaient à la main tombèrent lâchement sur le sol. À cet instant précis, Jaejoong avait seulement l'impression d'être pris en flagrant délit d'infraction.

**\- Y-Yun ...,** trembla-t-il complètement affolé. **Yunho ...**

Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard dans la confusion la plus totale.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il dans un ton toujours calme face à cette scène irréaliste.

**\- Euh ... Je ...**

Jaejoong était trop paralysé pour parler. Il savait qu'il perdrait pied en faisant face à l'Escort. Quel idiot. Il ne se sentait tellement nul à présent. Jaejoong se frappa le front tout en se réprimandant.

**\- Comment t'es rentré ici ?** Interrogea Yunho en espérant l'aider à s'exprimer.

**\- C-Comment ?** Répéta Jaejoong en assimilant lentement l'information jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un arrêt face à sa question. **Y-Yah !** Beugla-t-il brusquement faisant tressaillir Yunho face à ce changement de comportement. **Comment je suis rentré ?! C'est à toi que je dois demander ça !** Sermonna-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Le jardinier s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le visage colérique.

**\- La porte était ouverte !** S'écria-t-il plus apeuré qu'irrité. **T'es inconscient ou quoi ?! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! N'importe qui aurait pu entrer ! T'aurais pu te faire cambrioler ! Quelqu'un aurait pu te faire du mal ou pire !** S'emballa-t-il en imaginant toute sorte de situations. **Comment tu peux être aussi négligent ?!**

Yunho l'écouta crier, médusé. Jaejoong semblait avoir du mal à maîtriser ces émotions. Il était si emporté, si alarmé que l'Escort ne pouvait qu'être ému par tant d'attention.

**\- Désolé ...** , répondit uniquement Yunho espérant calmer le jardinier qui avait du mal à reprendre une respiration régulière.

Le contexte était invraisemblable pour l'Escort. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir Jaejoong. Jamais il ne pensait en avoir la chance. Il était là, devant lui. Toujours aussi attirant, aussi attentionné, aussi perturbant.

**\- Je ... Je ne voulais pas rentrer comme ça,** lança Jaejoong dans une voix plus tranquille se sentant obliger de se justifier. **Sans ta permission ...**

**\- Pas de souci, Jaejoong,** répliqua Yunho en rassurant le jardinier. **Je t'en veux pas. C'est ma faute après tout.**

Jaejoong souffla plus librement tout en contrôlant ces émotions qui avaient pris beaucoup trop d'ampleur selon lui.

**\- Assis-toi,** proposa Yunho dans un ton doux pour mettre à l'aise son invité.

Il allait enfin parler avec Yunho ? Jaejoong avait encore du mal à le réaliser.

Le corps un peu raide, Jaejoong s'approcha du lit timidement tout en jouant anxieusement avec les manches de son pull trop large. Il s'installa sur le matelas tout en faisant attention de ne pas être trop près de l'Escort pour se barrer une limite. La tension entre les deux hommes était quelque peu gênante où l'un se demandait comment il allait entamer une discussion sérieuse et l'autre qui cherchait la raison pour laquelle son invité était venu le voir.

**\- Excuse-moi,** commença Yunho un peu honteux. **Je suis pas très présentable et c'est un peu le souk chez moi ! Même si bizarrement ...** , s'arrêta-t-il en analysant l'état de sa chambre moins désordonné.

**\- J'avais pas envie de te réveiller** , s'expliqua instantanément Jaejoong. **Alors, je me suis amusé à ranger un peu pendant ce temps ... J'espère que ça te dérange pas** , lança-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres telle une personne ayant fait une bêtise.

**\- Tu t'es amusé ?!** Reprit Yunho surpris par ces propos.

Jaejoong se pinça les lèvres incapables de répliquer. Son expression changea aussitôt lorsqu'il découvrit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'Escort.

**\- J'avais peur que tu ne sourisses plus jamais ...,** lâcha sentimentalement le jardinier sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Yunho joignit son regard de façon intense pour tenter de comprendre la véracité de ces mots.

Jaejoong se frappa la bouche en se rendant compte de son acte, incapable de délier ces yeux de ceux de l'Escort.

**\- Désolé ...** , s'embarrassa le jardinier le visage rouge tomate. **Je dis n'importe quoi ...**

Comment Yunho pouvait-il lui en vouloir en entendant ça ? Il ne trouvait rien de plus adorable et de touchant que Jaejoong tel qu'il était. Néanmoins, seuls, tous les deux dans une certaine intimité, Yunho supposa que c'était le moment propice pour parler. Il n'aurait pas d'autre chance.

**\- Pourquoi tu es venu Jaejoong ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on se voie ...** , entama l'Escort en lançant un sujet sensible pour les deux hommes.

Jaejoong avait la tête baissée triturant les tissus des couvertures devant des réponses sincères à Yunho.

**\- Oh ... J'ai appris ...** Que tu n'allais pas bien, s'exprima difficilement Jaejoong. **Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir, mais ... J'étais inquiet. Puis,** enchaîna-t-il mélangé dans ses pensées. **Junsu m'a dit des choses bizarres ... Je sais vraiment pas trop comment je dois prendre ces paroles ...**

Jaejoong était hésitant n'arrivant pas à venir au fin fond du problème. Mentalement, il demandait de l'aide à Yunho parce que le jardinier ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il représentait pour Yunho. Plus concrètement, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme que ce soit sur son passé et ses expériences. Justement, Jaejoong avait tellement envie d'en savoir plus sur l'Escort. Il voulait être plus proche de lui.

Malgré sa réticence, Yunho voyait bien que Jaejoong était perdu par ces agissements. En se mettant à sa place, il le comprenait. Il avait perdu l'habitude de se confier par peur de donner sa confiance. On l'avait déjà trahi une fois et il ne voulait plus revivre cet évènement. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il se trouvait dans une situation où il ne pouvait pas dire non à Jaejoong.

Parce que c'était prendre le risque de le perdre.

Et cette idée l'épouvanta.

Yunho dévisageait le jardinier de manière intense et lente profitant de sa vision à quelques centimètres de sa position. Avoir Jaejoong en face de lui était une chose inconcevable. Il avait un peu l'impression de s'être immergé dans un rêve. Un magnifique rêve. Jaejoong était toujours aussi beau et il était d'autant plus soulagé de ne plus voir certaines blessures sur son visage. Qui oserait frapper un homme comme Jaejoong ? Il fallait être aveugle ou carrément malade.

**\- Ah ~ Junsu t'a parlé,** constata Yunho qui comprenait que son ami lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce.

Il commençait à être embarrassé. Qu'est-ce que Junsu lui avait dit exactement ?

**\- Oui ~ ... Euh ...,** bafouilla le jardinier n'osant confesser certains dires qui avaient beaucoup trop de signification. **Des choses comme quoi ... Apparemment ... Je te manquerais ...**

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'était tellement intimidant et ses joues bouillonnaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Yunho n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper. Les mots étaient dits et il ne pouvait pas y contrer. Mais au fond de lui, il était rassuré que Jaejoong ait enfin connaissance de cette nouvelle. Les choses n'avaient pourtant pas été mises au point, mais c'était un début.

Face à cet agréable gêne qu'il ressentait, l'Escort ne pouvait décidément pas arrêter de fixer Jaejoong. Surtout lorsque ce dernier était tout embarrassé. Une attitude qui se lisait dans tout son corps. Le jardinier était tellement adorable à camoufler ces parties du visage avec ces mèches brunes. Yunho avait la brûlante envie de s'approcher et d'y déposer ces mains sur ces joues pourprées.

L'Escort laissa filer un long soupir pour calmer ses pulsions ne quittant néanmoins pas sa cible des yeux. L'ambiance s'étant quelque peu réchauffée, Jaejoong tourna la tête à sa gauche et à sa droite avant de faire l'erreur de croiser le regard fébrile de Yunho. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils devaient parler véritablement afin de mettre les choses aux clairs entre eux. Pas se plonger dans le regard de l'autre et se séduire sans un mot.

Jaejoong ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant attiré par Yunho tel un aimant. Pourquoi à ce moment précis ? Surtout que le physique de ce dernier n'arrangeait pas son état puisque Yunho était sans vêtement, dévoilant le haut de son corps musclé.

Et sous les couvertures ... ? Comment Yunho était ?

Jaejoong se plaqua les mains sur le visage et se releva brusquement du lit en cherchant le minimum de lucidité qui pourrait lui permettre de rester sur la terre ferme.

Ces désirs avaient eu raison de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler.

**\- Désolé Yunho ...,** lança Jaejoong dans une voix essoufflée en gigotant son corps dans tous les côtés. **Je ne peux vraiment pas plus me retenir ...**

Le regard vers le haut, Yunho affichait un air incompris appréhendant les mots du jardinier.

Avant même qu'il puisse répliquer, Yunho sentit le regard de Jaejoong s'assombrir. Il se sentit soudainement hypnotisé par l'intensité de cet échange empêchant son corps de bouger d'un mouvement. Le jardinier s'approcha promptement du visage de l'Escort et agrippa fermement son cou pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une envie féroce.

Yunho ne resta pas longtemps les yeux ouverts recevant favorablement ce baiser de la part du jardinier. Il n'allait pas se mentir. Combien de fois s'était-il réservé de l'embrasser depuis que Jaejoong s'était introduit chez lui ? Il n'allait certainement pas le repousser. Pas quand il sentait ces lèvres pulpeuses caressaient les siennes de la manière la plus extatique qu'il soit. Yunho ne pouvait que répondre. C'était intuitif.

Le jardinier chevaucha l'Escort en se positionnant contre le bassin de ce dernier pour approfondir l'échange et sentir davantage le corps de Yunho contre le sien. Jaejoong ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la bouche de Yunho. Même s'il était le plus entreprenant des deux, Jaejoong ressentit des mains masculines se placer sur sa taille encore un peu hésitantes. Toutefois, c'était bien le signe que Yunho le suivait dans son embrassade. Il osa demander à l'Escort d'un coup de langue d'aller plus loin dans sa bouche pour rejoindre sa jumelle et approfondir érotiquement le baiser.

La quête fut étonnamment plus difficile à accomplir puisque la tête de Yunho ne cessait de reculer malgré l'insistance du jardinier qui essayait de récupérer ces lèvres et les dérober.

**\- A-Attend Jaejoong ...,** stoppa Yunho la respiration saccadée ayant du mal à céder à la tentation d'un Jaejoong aussi aventureux.

Ce dernier finit à regret par cesser ces gestes et colla son nez au sien refusant de perdre le contact avec l'Escort. La poitrine du jardinier se levait et se rebaissait rapidement dans l'impatience ne pouvant plus attendre pour posséder le corps de cet homme. Il avait trop attendu. Il désirait tellement Yunho que ça lui faisait mal.

**\- T-Tu ne penses pas qu'on doive parler avant ?** Souffla Yunho malgré la tension sexuelle qui demeurait entre les deux hommes. J **e ... Je pense qu'il faut qu'on mette les choses aux clairs avant ... Avant qu'on aille plus loin ...** , expliqua-t-il à grande peine alors qu'il voulait la même chose que Jaejoong à ce moment précis. **J'ai vraiment besoin que tu entendes ce que j'ai à dire ...**

**\- Je sais, je sais !** Répliqua précipitamment le jardinier qui ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser.

Les mains de Jaejoong se tenaient vivement contre la chevelure de Yunho pendant que son nez câlinait le sien dans le but de rendre fou son amant. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans ceux chocolatés de l'Escort exprimant tendresse et attirance.

**\- Mes mains refusent de se détacher de ta peau, Yunho,** lâcha Jaejoong dans une plainte désespérée. **C'est plus fort que moi ... J'ai besoin de te sentir auprès de moi,** avoua-t-il directement oubliant sa timidité.

Contre toute attente, Jaejoong ré-embrassa l'Escort qui suivait le mouvement de ses lèvres de haut en bas avant que le jardinier ne le relâche à contrecœur.

**\- Juste ... Juste un moment Yunho ~ ... S'il te plait ...** , implora le jardinier en se collant à son front.

Yunho savoura cet instant. Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer raisonnable alors que Jaejoong ne demandait qu'à s'offrir à lui. C'était horriblement tentant. Il était sacrément excité et son membre entre les deux jambes lui confirmait totalement sa condition.

Désireux, il passa ses doigts habiles sous le haut du jardinier pour tâter son épiderme. Jaejoong ferma obligatoirement les yeux profitant de la sensation de ces caresses tout en constatant combien elles lui avaient manqué.

Yunho arqua un sourire coquin face à cette situation complètement utopique qui se présentait à lui.

**\- Désolé de te dire ça ...,** chuchota l'Escort dans un ton suave et bas. **Mais je suis complètement nu sous les draps ... Alors comment veux-tu que j'arrête si tu te montres aussi excité en étant sur moi ?**

Jaejoong le fixa dans un regard amusant et joueur suite à ces propos.

**\- C'est parfait ...,** soupira Jaejoong dans une voix languissante soulignant un petit sourire.

Jaejoong laissa retomber ces mains qui glissaient le long du buste de l'Escort pour apprécier chaque forme de ces muscles.

**\- Je peux vraiment plus attendre ... Yunho ... Touche-moi ...**

L'Escort obéit avec la même envie et s'empara des commissures du jardinier pour un baiser fiévreux ne manquant pas de suçoter vivement ses lèvres. Il enchaîna la taille du jardinier avec un bras pour le balancer contre le matelas et changer de position pour se mettre au-dessus de Jaejoong. Il appela encore sa bouche en demandant cette fois l'accès à sa voie buccale pour rejoindre sa langue et se mélanger avec la sienne.

Jaejoong entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'Escort pour se tenir à lui alors que leurs têtes suivaient le mouvement de leur bouche en entrant profondément entre elles. Durant l'échange, il pouvait sentir le goût de l'alcool qui l'enivrait un peu plus. Jaejoong geignit face à cette embrassade humide et passionnelle qui les obligeait à délier leurs lèvres pour retrouver de l'oxygène.

Yunho colla son corps plus imposant contre celui du jardinier. Ce dernier écarta les jambes pour lui permettre de se positionner plus confortablement afin que leurs anatomies se connectent. L'Escort contempla la beauté du jardinier tout en câlinant son front faisant relever certaines mèches pour mieux apprécier son visage. Les yeux de Jaejoong étaient vitreux définissant le désir brulant et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'Escort. Yunho recevait ses sentiments. Il y avait de quoi lui faire tourner la tête. Comment est-ce que Jaejoong pouvait lui faire autant d'effet et lui envoyer cette affection pure qui émanait de son être ? L'Escort était décidément trop chanceux d'avoir affaire à un homme comme Jaejoong. C'était inimaginable et il avait failli passer à côté de ça.

Est-ce que Yunho arriverait au moins par les gestes à lui dire combien il était friand de lui ? Combien il était reconnaissant par ce que Jaejoong lui donnait ?

Il avait si envie de lui prouver qu'il se jeta fougueusement dans son cou pour lui dévorer. Jaejoong lâcha des plaintes sonores à cet endroit particulièrement sensible pendant que ces mains cherchèrent à visiter son dos tout en lui griffant à certains endroits. Il alla plus loin effleurant ses reins pour pouvoir s'insinuer dessous le drap qui recouvrait encore le postérieur de l'Escort. Le jardinier s'en débarrassa hâtivement pour pouvoir malaxer ces deux globes de chairs faisant grogner son amant dans son cou.

Agité, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de reins un peu fort contre le bassin du jardinier avec une érection bien relevée dans son jean. Jaejoong gémit délicieusement à cette action et en redemanda. Il ondula contre un Yunho nu exécutant les mêmes mouvements trouvant un rythme régulier. Leur corps chaud, Yunho retira le haut de Jaejoong dans une démarche rapide et maladroite pris dans leur ambition. Son torse se colla contre celui du jardinier de façon à ce qu'il soit plus proche afin de ressentir ce plaisir extrême qui venait de leur bas-ventre.

Les deux hommes se balançaient de plus en plus vite l'un contre l'autre en geignant dans différentes tonalités qui s'accentuaient au fil des coups de bassin. Le but de chacun étant de faire perdre l'autre dans les abîmes du plaisir et concrétiser une union précieuse prouvant qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de se quitter.

Jamais.

~

Il venait d'atteindre le 7ème ciel.

Peut-être un peu trop rapidement, certes.

Mais la jouissance la plus délicieuse avait bien pris possession de leur être.

Jaejoong était retombé sur le torse de Yunho, essoufflé et assommé par l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Il sentait la cage thoracique de son amant se relever et se baisser pour retrouver une respiration plus régulière.

Les vêtements de Jaejoong avaient été jetés sur le sol et il n'était pas question de parler de l'état du lit. Jaejoong lui-même se demandait comment il avait pu mettre un tel bazar en dix minutes de sexe intensif. Il avait complètement perdu la tête et maintenant il rougissait déjà de ces agissements. Il espérait encore rester un moment contre le torse de Yunho dans ce silence apaisant pour lui permettre d'organiser ses pensées.

C'était vrai. Le jardinier n'était pas venu dans le but de s'envoyer en l'air avec Yunho. Ce n'était pas au programme du tout. Il savait qu'il pouvait dérailler à tout moment, mais il pensait qu'il aurait pu se retenir.

Ce qu'il était faible ...

Mais merde ... C'était tellement bon.

Il n'arrivait jamais à partir de l'appartement de Yunho après ça.

Il voulait être à ses côtés coûte que coûte, s'accrocher à lui.

Si Yunho le voulait évidemment.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doutait encore ?

**\- À quoi tu penses ?** Demanda subitement l'Escort qui avait passé une main dans ses cheveux.

Jaejoong écarquilla ces yeux, le cœur battant, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son amant prenne la parole aussi vite.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?**

Yunho n'était pas dupe. Il avait peut-être passé un merveilleux moment entre eux, cela ne résolvait pas leur situation.

Jaejoong se mordit nerveusement la lèvre ne pouvant fuir la conversation fatidique. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait passer. Il avait tellement été malchanceux dans sa vie qu'il craignait que tout s'effondre d'un seul coup sur lui.

**\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que je dois partir ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans une voix peu assurée.

Malgré ces baisers et caresses, Yunho n'avait pas réussi à effacer cette préoccupation vis-à-vis de Jaejoong. Il s'en était douté. Il devait parler de vive voix.

**\- Est-ce que tu iras voir quelqu'un d'autre après moi ?** Continua le jardinier perdu dans ses interrogations sans réponse.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Est-ce que tu veux de moi ?_

Jaejoong n'osa pas aller au fond de ces plus secrètes pensées. C'était beaucoup trop égocentrique de sa part.

**\- Je ...**

Le jardinier attendit la sentence. Son cœur rata un battement et son regard refusait toujours de se diriger vers son visage.

**\- Je ne veux plus être un Escort ...** , déclara Yunho.

Jaejoong laissa échapper un soupir libérateur n'arrivant pas à croire ce que ces oreilles avaient entendu. Il sentit soudainement des doigts toucher une de ces mains qui cherchaient à se croiser avec les siens. Telle une union, Jaejoong resserra la prise face à ce contact symbolique. Il tenait dans la paume de sa main celle plus chaude et ferme de Yunho.

**\- Je veux être avec toi Jaejoong ...**

Il avait souhaité. Peut-être même rêvé. Mais jamais Jaejoong n'aurait pensé avoir la chance d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Yunho.

Il était incroyablement touché.

Profondément.

Dans les tripes.

Quelqu'un voulait enfin de lui.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas pleurer à cet instant magique ?

Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même sur ses joues. Est-ce que c'était de la joie ? Du soulagement ? De la reconnaissance ? De l'amour ?

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas définir ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son âme.

C'était fort et pour la première fois, Jaejoong se sentait vivant.

En entendant quelques reniflements, Yunho s'alarma et se redressa vers son amant.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**\- Excuse-moi,** lança-t-il dans une petite voix en essayant ses joues.

Les deux hommes changèrent de position afin de se retrouver face à face sur le lit pour se regarder droit dans les yeux. Yunho découvrit le jardinier sangloter se demandant lui-même s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de mal.

Les mains de Yunho attrapèrent délicatement le visage de Jaejoong pour le détailler en se débarrassant de quelques larmes sur sa peau rougie.

**\- Désolé de me mettre dans cet état ...,** expliqua Jaejoong en essayant d'afficher une expression plus réjouie. **Je ... Je ne pensais pas que t'entendre me dire ça me mettrait dans un tel état ... Je suis bête ...**

**\- C'est ma faute de t'avoir fait autant attendre Jaejoong ...** , répliqua Yunho en se jugeant responsable de sa condition. **C'est moi l'idiot.**

Jaejoong agita pourtant négativement la tête tout en le fixant amoureusement.

**\- Tu veux bien alors ?** Demanda officiellement Yunho en espérant que Jaejoong accepte sa présence.

La question ne se posait plus pour Jaejoong.

Il hocha discrètement la tête avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

**\- Je peux venir dans tes bras ?** Quémanda Jaejoong quelque peu gêné par l'ambiance.

**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander dorénavant,** encouragea Yunho dans un sourire tendre tout en tendant ces bras.

Jaejoong se jeta au cou de son nouveau petit-ami dans une accolade rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Il nicha sa tête contre le cou de Yunho tout en serrant fermement ses bras contre lui. Yunho clôt avec soulagement ses paupières, heureux. Le sentiment était indescriptible, mais il savait que c'était au creux de ses bras qu'il trouverait le bonheur. Les deux hommes s'étouffaient un peu en se pressant fortement contre leurs peaux, mais ils s'en fichaient bien.

**\- J'avais peur de te perdre ...,** soupira Jaejoong dans sa nuque pour lui prouver son attachement.

**\- Je te lâcherai plus maintenant,** lança aussitôt Yunho en donnant un bise sur sa joue de façon possessive.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes devenant de plus en plus à l'aise l'un envers l'autre appréciant ce moment qui resterait inoubliable pour eux.

**\- Dis Yunho ...** , lança brusquement Jaejoong toujours collé contre son amant. **Est-ce que tu comptes revoir Taemin ?**

Yunho marqua une pause pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre ?

**\- Quoi ?** S'écria Yunho en poussant le jardinier pour l'avoir en face de sa figure.

Jaejoong devant les yeux, ce dernier se pinçait les lèvres, le regard fuyant.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de lui dans un tel moment ?** S'offensa Yunho. **C'est fini tout ça ! Je compte plus revoir mes partenaires !**

**\- Mais ...,** répliqua capricieusement Jaejoong pas vraiment soulagé de cette relation avec cet homme et lui. **Vous aviez l'air proche ...**

Yunho tourna la tête sur le côté se critiquant lui-même en pensant au fait que Jaejoong l'avait vu batifoler avec ce mec lors de cette satanée soirée d'anniversaire.

**\- Pas du tout,** certifia catégoriquement Yunho. J **e me conduisais de cette façon avec tout le monde ...**

**\- Avoue qu'il n'était pas si déplaisant à regarder** , grogna Jaejoong en démontrant une certaine jalousie physique.

Yunho plissa des yeux en notant le comportement de son amant.

**\- Ne me dis pas que tu te compares à lui ?! T'as tout faux Jaejoong !** Insista-t-il pour apaiser la conscience du jardinier.

Jaejoong grimaça pour lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Mais cela se justifiait seulement à sa faible confiance en soi.

**\- Crois-moi ... Aucun de ces mecs ne s'est conduit comme toi tu l'as fait avec moi,** admit Yunho en différenciant Jaejoong à ces hommes. **Et pour parler de Taemin, si tu tiens tant à savoir, il était possessif et ne pensait qu'au cul avec moi. Jaejoong ... Je te jure que tu vaux tellement mieux ...**

Le jardinier avait l'impression de l'avoir un peu blessé en lui demandant une telle idiotie pareille juste parce que Jaejoong se comparait à ces hommes que Yunho fréquentait. S'imaginer qu'il puisse être au dessus d'eux était inconcevable pour lui.

Espérant se faire pardonner, Jaejoong appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant tout en passant une main tendre sur son ventre.

**\- Désolé ...,** culpabilisa Jaejoong en taquinant sa peau. **J'ai pas voulu te demander parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi,** annota-t-il. **C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore à ton sujet, notamment la relation que tu entretiens avec ces hommes ... Je me suis dit, vu ton caractère, que tu as pu t'attacher à eux ... Tu sembles gentil avec tout le monde, Yunho. Du moins, avec moi, tu l'es.**

Jaejoong n'avait pas faux dans ces paroles. Yunho ne se confiait pas. Ou plus. C'était normal que le jardinier se pose autant de questions. Fallait voir la vie qu'il menait. Mais il avait impression que Jaejoong s'inquiétait au sujet des relations qu'il avait avec ces partenaires. Même si cela tournait autour du sexe, il était humain et facilement, les gens créaient des liens. On aurait dit que Jaejoong était plus préoccupé par ces relations humaines que par le fait qu'il couchait avec eux. Étonnamment, cela le touchait.

**\- J'ai jamais osé te demander parce que ça ne me regardait pas ... Mais,** tenta le jardinier. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de vivre de cette façon Yunho ?** Demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard sincère dans le sien.

Il fallait bien que Yunho tourne la page un jour ou l'autre.

Avec Jaejoong auprès de lui, Yunho se sentait capable de tout. Il passa un bras contre le corps du jardinier pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. Il respira un grand coup avant de se plonger dans des souvenirs douloureux auxquelles il se devait de les partager avec Jaejoong.

**\- Parce que je ne voulais plus m'attacher à quelqu'un ... Je ne voulais plus retomber amoureux. Il y a deux ans, je suis sorti avec un garçon,** commença-t-il quelque peu crispé d'évoquer cette partie de son histoire. **Il s'appelait Hiro et j'étais très, même beaucoup trop amoureux de cet homme.**

Jaejoong avait le visage fermé particulièrement attentif à son récit.

**\- On est sorti environ un an et demi ensemble avant que je comprenne que cette relation n'était qu'un mensonge. J'étais tellement aveuglé par mes sentiments et les moments que je passais avec lui que je ne voyais pas ce qui se passait derrière mon dos.**

Yunho se tût un instant avant de dévoiler ces blessures.

**\- Certaines personnes m'ont plusieurs fois dit qu'il me trompait, mais je ne voulais rien entendre. Pourtant, tous les indices étaient là pour que je réalise les faits ... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être naïf !** Critiqua Yunho en se remémorant le passé. **Même son attitude envers moi n'était pas celle d'un petit-ami. Il était si froid avec moi et malgré tout, je ne voulais toujours pas l'admettre et j'ai continué à l'aimer.**

Pourquoi est-ce que ces blessures le touchaient encore ? N'était-ce pas parce qu'il détestait la personne qu'il avait pu être ?

**\- Un soir, je suis venu à son appartement et j'ai vu le spectacle le plus affreux de ma vie,** continua Yunho dans une expression dure. **Hiro était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec en pleine action sous mes yeux. Je ne te raconte pas dans l'état que j'étais ... Mais le pire, c'est qu'il m'a regardé avec un sourire vainqueur pendant qu'il se faisait baiser par un autre comme s'il était heureux que je le voie faire ça ! C'est seulement à ce moment que j'ai compris ... Depuis, ça s'est fini, mais je pense que pour lui ça s'est terminé déjà bien avant et que ça n'a pas dû lui faire grand-chose** , termina-t-il dans une voix plus confiante.

Blessé par ce qu'il entendait, Jaejoong resserra son étreinte en s'appuyant plus contre le corps de Yunho.

**\- C'est horrible,** commenta furieusement Jaejoong face à cette expérience.

Qui aurait cru que Yunho ait pu vivre une telle chose ?

**\- C'est surtout moi l'idiot dans cette histoire,** pensa Yunho. **Je ne mérite pas qu'on ait de l'empathie pour moi.**

**\- Yunho !** Rétorqua Jaejoong en se redressant vers lui pour contrer ses paroles. **T'étais amoureux ! Ce gars mérite d'aller en enfer ! Il a profité de toi, à sa guise !** S'exclama le jardinier exaspéré par ce type de personne. **Personne n'a le droit de profiter de la gentillesse d'une personne. C'est injuste ! Pourquoi ce serait toi l'idiot ?!** S'emporta-t-il particulièrement touché par son histoire. **Ce mec ne sait même pas ce qu'il a raté ! Comment est-ce qu'on a pu te faire ça à toi ? Toi qui es si gentil avec tout le monde ...**

Jaejoong baissa la tête, attristé par le vécu de son amant. Yunho avait dû tellement souffrir. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Sur le coup, Jaejoong se sentit bête de sa conduite, bête de ne pas avoir su comprendre Yunho. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pourrait-il donner sa confiance si c'est pour revivre une expérience aussi douloureuse ? Jaejoong s'en voulait d'avoir osé trop en demander à Yunho.

Ce dernier avait envie de lui poser la même question. _Comment est-ce qu'on a pu te faire ça à toi ?_ Jaejoong avait expérimenté la même chose que lui avec les hommes. Est-ce que c'était une contrainte d'être bienveillant ? Pourquoi ? Yunho ne comprenait jamais. Lui et Jaejoong étaient-ils de mauvais hommes ? Si c'était le cas, ils le seraient à deux, ensemble.

Yunho prit le visage en coupe du jardinier dans une mine enfantine afin que ce dernier efface toute marque de tristesse à son égard. Il aimait savoir Jaejoong aussi concerné par son histoire, mais c'était du passé. Les deux hommes avaient quelque chose de plus beau à construire à l'avenir. Ça n'en valait plus la peine d'en parler.

**\- Je vais bien,** consola Yunho pour le tranquilliser malgré la bouille dépitée du jardinier.

**\- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir essayé de te comprendre ...**

**\- Arrête ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir,** contredit son amant pour qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête. **Ça n'a plus d'importance puisque t'es avec moi maintenant, hein ?**

Face à des propos aussi directs, Jaejoong se mit à rougir.

Oui, il était avec Yunho.

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le réaliser même nu, dans ce lit, à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux dans les yeux.

Jaejoong aurait bien voulu mourir à ce moment précis, mais amoureux comme il était, il avait envie de profiter de son nouveau petit-ami.

Après plusieurs câlins, baisers et bavardages en guimauve, Jaejoong proposa à Yunho de lui cuisiner un petit plat préparé de ses mains. Son amant l'encouragea, mais ne lui garantissait pas qu'il se trouve nez-à-nez avec un frigo plein. Dernièrement, Yunho ne s'était nourri que de bières et ... de bières. Le jardinier l'avait immédiatement sermonné en négligeant sa santé. Jaejoong était bien soulagé d'être revenu le voir histoire d'être sûr que l'ex-Escort prenne bien ses repas à chaque moment de la journée. Pas question de gâcher une beauté grecque pareille.

Jaejoong enfila uniquement son pull trop long et large en maille rouge sur son corps et un caleçon laissant ses jambes blanches dénudées. La vision ne pouvait pas être plus appétissante pour Yunho qui apprenait de minute à minute à connaître les attitudes de son nouvel amant. Lui-même enfilait un jogging histoire qu'il soit présentable. L'étape pour se balader à poil dans son appartement avec son amoureux n'était pas tout à fait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Yunho avait tellement hâte de voir comment les prochains jours se dérouleraient avec le jardinier. L'ambition était omniprésente. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de cet homme.

Yunho posa son épaule contre l'un des murs de sa cuisine, les bras croisés, observant Jaejoong à la tâche en cherchant quelques ingrédients et ustensiles pour concocter son plat.

Pourtant en le dévisageant durant plusieurs secondes, l'expression de Yunho se durcit alors que ces iris se posèrent plus intensément sur le visage du jardinier.

Certes, les marques n'étaient véritablement plus apparentes, mais Jaejoong n'avait toujours rien dit à ce sujet.

Yunho avait été particulièrement touché à se souvenir lorsqu'il avait vu son visage si abîmé. Il avait ressenti une haine démesurée et incontrôlable lorsqu'il avait découvert les dégâts.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

**\- Jaejoong,** appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers le jardinier qui vagabondait dans la cuisine. **Faut que je te parle.**

Le jardinier s'arrêta brusquement face au ton employé de son amant. Il vit Yunho s'approcher prudemment de lui avec une expression sombre.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Jaejoong avec un air préoccupé.

Yunho joint son regard au sien de façon critique pour démontrer à quel point il serait sérieux dans ces propos.

**\- Qui est-ce qui t'a frappé, Jaejoong ?** Interrogea-t-il en défiant presque son amant tenant à avoir une réponse de sa part.

La surprise frappa au visage du jardinier ne s'attendant pas à ce que Yunho lance cette conversation précisément.

Inconsciemment, il se passa une main sur l'une de ses blessures lui rappelant la douleur, mais pour ne pas soucier son amant, Jaejoong arbora une expression sereine considérant cet évènement comme quelque chose du passé tout comme Yunho voulait le faire avec ses propres démons.

**\- C'est rien,** tranquillisa le jardinier avec un petit sourire. **Je n'ai plus mal de toute façon.**

**\- Est-ce que je le connais ? Est-ce que c'est ce mec que j'ai rencontré la dernière fois ?** Demanda de nouveau Yunho de façon obstinée.

Jaejoong souffla maladroitement en voyant Yunho si concerné par ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

**\- Oui ...,** répondit-il faiblement ne sachant ce que son amant envisageait en lui donnant son nom.

**\- Où est-ce qu'il habite ? Je veux son numéro de portable !** Quémanda Yunho de façon autoritaire. **Donne-moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui !**

**\- Yunho ...,** lâcha le jardinier abasourdi par son comportement. **Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?**

**\- Je vais aller le voir et le tabasser à mort,** annonça froidement Yunho ne canalisant pas ses envies de meurtre.

Jaejoong resta la bouche entrouverte, choqué par les propos de son petit-ami. Il agrippa son poignet en signe de réticence pour empêcher Yunho de faire une bêtise.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** Rétorqua Jaejoong plus gravement avec un air attristé. **Tu n'iras voir personne !** Commanda-t-il. **Je ne le verrai plus ! J'ai parlé avec lui déjà,** expliqua-t-il pour évoquer les faits. **C'est vrai, il m'a fait du mal, il m'a frappé physiquement, mais c'était la seule façon pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux ! Il s'est même excusé envers moi ... Je n'ai plus de raison de le revoir ! C'est terminé** , annonça-t-il officiellement espérant détendre son amant.

Malheureusement, Yunho était outré par ce qu'il entendait. Ces paroles ne réussirent qu'à le tempérer davantage pour aller casser la figure de ce mec.

**\- Tu rigoles ?!** S'emballa Yunho en haussant la voix. **Parce qu'il faut frapper les gens maintenant pour réaliser les erreurs qu'on fait ?! Tu t'entends ?! Jaejoong-ah ... C'est loin d'être normal ! C'est grave ! Ce mec t'a fait du mal ! Comment tu peux tolérer ça et encore pire lui pardonner ?!**

Jaejoong baissa le regard ne pouvant contraindre ces paroles et leur vrai sens.

**\- Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire en sachant que ce mec t'a touché ...,** déclara amèrement Yunho déjà préparé à rendre visite à son ancien petit-ami.

Toutefois, Jaejoong s'opposa encore une fois. Il n'était pas question que Yunho revoie Woo Bin. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer entre les deux hommes. Le jardinier avait trop peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Yunho. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Dans une expression déterminée, Jaejoong agrippa la nuque de son amant avec ces mains pour le rapprocher de lui afin d'avoir son attention.

**\- Pas question,** ordonna le jardinier dans un ton ferme. **Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir Yunho ... Mais si tu veux autant le frapper alors, tu serais prêt à t'abaisser au même niveau que lui ? C'est ça que tu veux ?** Provoqua-t-il en espérant lui faire changer d'avis. **Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne !** Insista-t-il dans un ton convaincant.

Les doigts du jardinier se faufilèrent dans la chevelure de son amant pour le détendre pendant que Yunho essayait de calmer son emportement.

Il savait qu'il avait été stupide en agissant aussi violemment.

Jaejoong avait raison.

Il ne voulait pas être un de ces hommes que le jardinier avait connus.

C'était juste plus fort que lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu blesser Jaejoong. Son désir de protection vis-à-vis du jardinier était plus fort que ce qu'il croyait.

En signe d'excuse, il passa les paumes de ces mains contre son cou tout en câlinant sa mâchoire avec ces pouces. Attendri, Jaejoong l'embrassa sur son front afin de le consoler et marquer son affection.

**\- Moi aussi je vais bien** , lança-t-il en rejoignant son regard. **Parce que t'es auprès de moi maintenant.**

Face à ces aveux, Yunho plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant dans une étreinte réconfortante plaçant ses bras autour des hanches du jardinier. Jaejoong resserra la prise autour de ses épaules afin de rassurer son nouveau petit-ami.

Les épreuves difficiles, ils les passeraient ensemble dorénavant.

C'était une promesse auquel les deux hommes souhaitaient se plier.

Parce que leurs faiblesses les rapprochaient et qu'à deux, ils pourraient tout affronter.

~

Yunho attendit en gigotant nerveusement la jambe en signe d'impatience. Installé sur l'une des chaises de la terrasse, l'ex-Escort oublia la présence de ces deux amis pour river ses yeux en direction de la porte d'entrée.

  
Yoochun le regarda de façon affligée tout en agitant la tête pendant qu'il rapportait quelques apéritifs à grignoter sur la table de leur terrasse.

  
**\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état,** commenta Yoochun en fixant son ami de haut en bas comme si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait devant ses yeux.

  
Derrière lui, Junsu riait en posant une bouteille de vin blanc français qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir muni d'un tire-bouchon.

  
**\- Ne te plaint pas** , rétorqua Junsu amusé par la situation. **Avoue que c'est mieux qu'on ait affaire à un Yunho amoureux, non ?**

  
Yoochun regarda son compagnon avec un petit sourire. En effet, il ne pouvait que positiver de l'attitude de son ami. Yoochun avait perdu un sacré poids dans le ventre lorsque Jaejoong était venu le voir avec un visage émerveillé et des étoiles dans les yeux annonçant qu'il s'était officiellement mis en couple avec Yunho. Yoochun avait failli s'écrouler sur le sol retenu par son amant en apprenant la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les détails de leur réconciliation même les plus croustillants. Le pas avait été fait. Les deux hommes s'étaient enfin donné une chance. Yoochun aurait bien voulu le nier, mais la larme au coin de l'œil était bien présente. Il s'était tellement fait du souci pour Jaejoong à cause de ses expériences avec les hommes. En tant qu'ami, il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire grand-chose et cela le rendait malade. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les petites manigances de son compagnon en jouant les Cupidons. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais Junsu avait à sa façon su faire avancer les choses notamment parce qu'il était le plus proche de Yunho et le plus à même de le comprendre.

  
Après toutes ces épreuves, il se devait de fêter cet important évènement. Ces deux amis étaient ensemble, amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour eux. Et vu comment Yunho se conduisait, leur relation avait l'air d'être particulièrement sérieuse et profonde entre les deux hommes.

  
La sonnette de leur maison retentit faisant bondir Yunho sur sa chaise, prêt à foncer vers la porte d'entrée.

  
**\- Assis !** Commanda Yoochun en le pointant du doigt.

  
Yunho s'immobilisa en lui foudroyant un regard noir ne pouvant plus tenir en place. Yoochun se dépêcha alors d'aller ouvrir tel un hôte pour accueillir son dernier invité. Il tomba sur un Jaejoong tout joyeux et émoustillé lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs pour son ami de toujours avec une bouille de petit chaton dont on ne pouvait que craquer.

  
**\- Yah ! Tu ne peux pas ramener une bouteille un peu de temps en temps !** Rouspéta Yoochun dans une mine indignée en récupérant le bouquet. **Où tu veux que je mette ça ?! Tu as réussi à redécorer ma maison entière avec toutes tes plantes !**

  
Jaejoong abaissa sa lèvre supérieure dans une moue attristée tout en suivant Yoochun dans le salon. Le jardinier se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe sur le canapé pendant que Yoochun allait ranger son bouquet retenant son envie de le jeter par la fenêtre.

  
**\- Salut toi ~** , accueilli une voix chaleureuse aux oreilles du jardinier.

  
Jaejoong se redressa rapidement pour faire face à un homme qui avait le don de lui faire tourner la tête ridiculement depuis quelques jours. Les papillons dans le ventre ne cessaient de battre des ailes à chaque fois que Yunho apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

  
Le jardinier lui adressa un sourire charmeur tout en avançant en même temps que son amant pour se rapprocher de son corps afin d'établir un contact. Ils noyèrent leurs yeux dans l'autre où leur iris se transformait en cœur tout en diminuant l'espace entre eux. Ils joignirent leurs mains et leurs visages se trouvèrent nez-à-nez pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur corporelle de l'autre.

  
**\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ~** , déclara mielleusement Jaejoong en croisant ses doigts aux siens.

  
**\- Toi aussi ~** , répondit Yunho dans le même timbre.

  
Ce dernier s'approcha vers ses lèvres pour quémander un baiser de la part de son amant. Oubliant l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient autant que les personnes y résidant, Jaejoong et Yunho s'embrassèrent tendrement ne pouvant plus retenir ce désir constant au creux de leurs entrailles à chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient face.

  
Assistant à la scène, Yoochun soupira désagréablement, les mains sur les hanches ne supportant le fait d'être snobé par ce trop-plein de romantisme entre les deux hommes.

  
**\- Yah , Yah, Yah !** Grogna Yoochun en leur balançant un chiffon sur leurs têtes. **Vous irez vous envoyer en l'air plus tard ! Ramenez vos fesses sur vos chaises pour qu'on puisse commencer à picoler !**

  
Jaejoong et Yunho se relâchèrent avant un dernier baiser pour aller s'installer sur la table de la terrasse. Junsu les rejoignit, mais Jaejoong décida de faire un demi-tour à la cuisine en voyant son ami préparer les verres sur un plateau. Le jardinier le regarda agir nostalgiquement en ayant une vision de son dos. Quelque peu hésitant sur ces prochains actes, Jaejoong se manifesta en s'approchant de Yoochun et plaça ces bras autour de la taille de son ami. Ce dernier s'immobilisa face à ce soudain geste presque intime tout en sentant le menton du jardinier se poser sur son épaule.

  
Yoochun tenta de s'attendrir peu habitué à des gestes tactiles de la part de Jaejoong. Il respira avec détente tout en continuant sa tâche pour ne pas s'affaiblir face aux actions de son ami.

  
**\- Je savais que c'était de moi dont tu étais amoureux** , lança Yoochun dans l'amusement pour le taquiner. **Yunho est là juste pour que tu me rendes jaloux, hein ?** Plaisanta-t-il en attendant que le jardinier s'exprime.

  
**\- Merci Yoochun,** déclara brusquement le jardinier, émotif.

  
**\- De quoi ?** Répliqua Yoochun dans un ton amical.

  
**\- Parce que je suis si heureux maintenant, et c'est grâce à toi,** déclara le jardinier en resserrant l'étreinte.

  
**\- Idiot,** cracha Yoochun tout en dissimulant son embarras face aux propos de son ami.

  
Yoochun ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait d'aussi grand pour recevoir la reconnaissance de Jaejoong. Ce n'était qu'une rencontre entre deux hommes. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment changé leurs vies ? Malgré tout, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les mettre ensemble. C'était peut-être le risque à payer. Maintenant, Yoochun observait deux hommes comblés, avec des têtes d'amoureux idiots qui ne cessaient de se chercher du regard. Il n'y avait pas de plus beau cadeau que de voir un sourire sur leurs visages. Yoochun ne demandait rien de plus. Il espérerait que les choses continuent ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

  
Après un petit apéro entre amis et anecdotes amusantes pour narguer le nouveau petit couple de la soirée, Jaejoong se leva de table pour se mettre aux fourneaux. Il n'y avait pas à dire et cela faisait l'unanimité pour les invités, Jaejoong était le meilleur pour faire la cuisine. Pourquoi s'embêter à acheter des plats tout préparés quand on avait un maître en la matière dans son entourage ? Une qualité que Yunho voulait à tout prix déguster. Ça tombait bien, la cuisine et lui ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Puis, il ne dira jamais non à un Jaejoong en tablier. L'image était particulièrement bandante.

  
Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que Yunho devait penser à des choses perverses à ce moment précis ? Jaejoong absent de la table, son compagnon s'ennuyait déjà de sa présence. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas papoter avec Junsu et Yoochun en racontant des idioties, mais là, maintenant, son amant lui manquait.

  
Yunho s'excusa auprès des hôtes de la maison pour aller voir ce que faisait le jardinier tout seul dans la cuisine. Il le rejoignit dans la pièce en humant délicieusement l'odeur de la viande grillée titillant ces narines et tomba sur cette jolie silhouette d'un homme qui se trouvait maintenant être son petit-ami. Yunho avait totalement des airs abrutis à chaque fois qu'il faisait face au jardiner. Est-ce que c'était ça être amoureux ?

  
**\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?** Demanda Yunho en se déplaçant vers son amant.

  
Jaejoong était en train de régler la température de la cuisson, le visage concentré dans ses tâches culinaires. C'était affriolant à contempler. Et pour le grand plaisir de Yunho, Jaejoong était habillé d'un tablier noir et malgré tout, il y avait toujours une aura attrayante en portant ce genre de vêtement.

  
**\- Non,** répondit gentiment Jaejoong en se retournant vers Yunho. **C'est bientôt fini ! J'imagine que t'as faim ?**

  
Faim ? Il avait faim de son homme, oui ! Yunho avait envie, du moins son sexe était suffisamment réveillé pour prendre le jardinier sur le comptoir de la cuisine dans une position des plus érotiques. Son cerveau visualisait parfaitement la scène et le corps de l'ex-Escort commençait à bouillir de désir en créant des fantasmes à la suite.

  
Il diminua la distance qu'il entretenait avec le jardinier pour coller son torse contre son dos et entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. Son nez vint chatouiller son cou et sentir le parfum de son homme.

  
**\- C'est toi mon repas ce soir ...**

  
Jaejoong s'était braqué lorsqu'il avait senti ces mains sur lui et cette proximité bien trop intime entre eux. Il avait rapidement compris les intentions de son petit-ami et c'était vraiment embêtant. Le vrai problème, c'était que le jardinier était tout bonnement incapable de le repousser, mais ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Ils étaient chez des amis proches qui d'ailleurs devaient les attendre avec impatience face à des estomacs qui réclamaient famine.

  
Jaejoong n'eut pas letemps de réfléchir davantage sur la situation lorsque les mains de son amant vinrent s'insinuer sous sa chemise à carreaux pour caresser sa peau. Il était hyper sensible à son toucher. Le jardinier réagissait instantanément à ses doigts. Il avait un mal cruel à se maîtriser.

  
**\- A-Attend ... Yunho,** lâcha Jaejoong en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre.

  
Le jardinier essaya de retirer ces mains sur son corps afin de l'arrêter dans ces gestes. Toutefois, la difficulté se présenta avec un Yunho qui goûtait humidement son cou. Son amant alla plus loin en suçotant goulûment cette partie pour y laisser sa marque. Les bruits de succion embrouillèrent le cerveau de Jaejoong qui sentait ces yeux partir dans les étoiles.

  
**\- Yunho ...** , souffla plus suavement le jardinier. **J-Je ne pourrait pas me retenir ... Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas ...**

  
**\- Je continue alors** , murmura Yunho dans son oreille refusant de céder à ses envies.

  
**\- N-Non** , répliqua Jaejoong pour s'opposer à lui. **Yoochun et Junsu sont là ! On ne peut pas faire ça ici !**

  
Yunho avait un sourire espiègle sur le visage cherchant à torturer son amant de plaisir. Ce petit jeu l'amusait tellement. C'était souvent dans les moments imprévus que les parties de sexes étaient les plus extrêmes. Il usa légèrement de sa force pour contraindre Jaejoong à rester contre lui malgré la résistance de ce dernier. Il joua avec son oreille en sortant sa langue pour venir taquiner son lobe faisant couiner son amant. Jaejoong plaqua immédiatement une main à sa bouche se maudissant d'être aussi perceptible à certains endroits de son anatomie. C'était diablement bon. Le bassin du jardinier commençait à ressentir des fourmillements de plaisirs pendant que Yunho déboutonnait sa chemise du bas vers le haut pour ne plus être gêné durant son exploration. Les lèvres de ce dernier descendirent de son oreille pour s'attaquer à nouveau à son cou obligeant Jaejoong à relever le menton pour lui laisser une totale accessibilité.

  
Le jardinier laissa tomber les ustensiles sur le comptoir et accrocha ses mains sur le rebord pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

  
**\- S'il te plait ...,** adjura le jardinier qui essayait de garder un semblant de raison.

  
Peu à peu, Jaejoong commençait à oublier l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait pour se concentrer seulement sur ces mains agiles et expérimentées qui caressaient chaque recoin de son torse. Les tétons du jardinier connurent un sort aphrodisiaque entre les doigts de son amant qui s'amusait à les pincer et les chatouiller testant la sensibilité de Jaejoong.

  
Yunho était doué. Ils en étaient à peine à leur début de leur relation et ce dernier semblait déjà connaître chaque endroit qui pourrait rendre fou Jaejoong. Yunho allait certainement prendre un malin plaisir à le martyriser, mais le jardinier n'était pas non plus contre ces cajoleries malsaines. Il aimait ça, tel un soumis. À croire qu'il aimait se faire mal de plaisir. Jaejoong devait vraiment avoir un problème ou alors il était tout simplement accro à Yunho.

  
Le jardinier sentit l'érection de son amant se presser contre ces fesses l'obligeant à se braquer vers l'avant pour mieux recevoir son membre entre les tissus de leur vêtement. Il n'allait quand même pas demander à Yunho de le prendre dans cette pièce avec la présence de leur ami à quelques mètres. Pas question. Les deux hommes devaient trouver une autre solution pour se satisfaire un minimum. Mais réfléchir était une quête laborieuse à accomplir avec un Yunho qui répondait favorablement à vos désirs sans que vous n'ayez à lui demander. Ce dernier semblait savoir ce que Jaejoong voulait et le jardinier aimait ce sentiment d'être connecté avec son amant. Il avait vraiment l'impression de ne faire qu'un. C'était incroyable et incompréhensible à la fois.

  
Ne pouvant pas poursuivre ces préliminaires, Yunho passa à l'attaque en déboutonnant le jean du jardinier malgré la présence du tablier pour passer une main directement dans son caleçon faisant bondir Jaejoong sur place. Le contact de sa main rugueuse sur son sexe était un pur délice. Le jardinier se plia sur lui-même ne pouvant retenir ces intenses sensations. Yunho le tint toujours fermement par la hanche de sa main libre afin qu'il maintienne leur position. Il prit le sexe de Jaejoong dans son poing et entama un long vas-et-viens arrachant des gémissants stridents de la part de jardinier.

  
**\- Chuuut ~,** souffla Yunho à nouveau dans son oreille par pure malice.

  
Jaejoong replaça une main contre ses lèvres, étouffant les sons qu'il produisait à chaque mouvement de la main de son amant sur sa queue. Le jardinier brulait de l'intérieur et son membre se réchauffait par la masturbation de l'Ex-Escort. Il allait dans différentes cadences, que ça soit fort ou lent jouant avec le plaisir de Jaejoong. Le jardinier était en sueur avec un corps qui se balançait rythmiquement et rapidement aux gestes de son amant. C'était si rapide pour jouir. Jaejoong ne pensait pas venir aussi vite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait aussi perceptiblement à chaque fois que Yunho le touchait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en lui pour qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux ?

  
C'était Yunho, tout simplement.

  
**\- A-Aaahh .... Ah. Ah. Aaah ...,** gémit Jaejoong dans la paume de sa main signalant qu'il allait venir dans la main de son amant.

  
Yunho accéléra ses mouvements sur son sexe le rendant presque endoloris par les répétitions de ses vas-et-viens. Il n'hésita pas à lâcher des grognements de plaisir dans l'oreille du jardinier pour le pousser à bout appréciant tout autant le moment qu'il partageait avec Jaejoong.

  
C'était l'élément déclencheur pour que Jaejoong explose et pousse un râle amorti vivant pleinement cet orgasme fatidique. La semence coulait contre la main de Yunho qui attendait que le corps du jardinier se remette de son orgasme. Ce dernier était parsemé de spasmes qui provoquèrent de petits sautillements dans tous ces membres avec un cœur qui battait sans rompre. Jaejoong rougissait à l'extrême en respirant à l'étouffée légèrement honteux de ne pas s'être retenu et d'avoir sali son petit-ami.

  
Yunho remarqua que son amant essayait de se cacher de lui pour dissimuler sa gêne. Il retira sa main de son caleçon et quitta le contact de son corps pour chercher de quoi le nettoyer dans la cuisine.

  
Dans un silence gênant, Jaejoong retira son tablier pour se rhabiller pour convenablement afin qu'aucun signe suspect n'apparaisse. La couleur de sa peau allait certainement le trahir. Il était dans de beaux draps. Pourvu que Yoochun et Junsu ne se doutent de rien.

  
**\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! C'est pas bientôt prêt ?!** Cria Yoochun d'en dehors dans un ton impatient.

  
**\- On arrive !** Prévint Yunho dans une humeur toujours bienveillante.

  
Comment est-ce que Yunho faisait pour rester aussi naturel après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Jaejoong pouvait le jalouser d'avoir un comportement aussi serein. C'était injuste. Le jardinier se détestait d'être aussi réceptif à chaque faveur sexuelle qu'on lui proposait.

  
**\- Désolé,** lança le jardinier dans une petite voix intimidée en se retournant en face de Yunho.

  
Yunho le regarda d'un petit air incompris avant de s'approcher de son amant et placer ses mains sur ses hanches fines.

  
**\- De quoi ?** Demanda Yunho dans un sourire rassurant.

  
**\- D-De ne pas m'être retenu ...,** répondit Jaejoong très embarrassé.

  
**\- Yah ! Je ne t'aurais pas laissé te retenir ~** , taquina-t-il dans une expression coquine. Te voir jouir est incroyablement bandant, avoua-t-il comme si c'était quelque chose de banal.

  
Rougissant davantage, Jaejoong le frappa contre la poitrine pour qu'il cesse de se plaisanter de lui.

  
**\- De toute façon ... La prochaine fois ... Je recevrai tout dans ma bouche,** lança-t-il brusquement en paralysant son amant face à ces propos salaces.

  
Jaejoong était totalement médusé par ce qu'il entendait, la bouche grande ouverte refusant d'imaginer le fondement de ces paroles. Dans un sourire taquin, Yunho s'en alla de la cuisine en ramenant des plateaux de légumes déjà cuisinés en direction de la table de la terrasse.

  
Qu'est-ce que le jardinier allait faire avec un homme comme Yunho ? Il périrait surement. D'amour, certes, mais son petit-ami aurait sa peau. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait une erreur en se mettant avec un homme aussi sexy et qui semblait avoir pas mal d'expérience en matière de sexe ? Dans quelle situation Jaejoong s'était mis ? Il n'était pas de taille !

  
**\- Vous en avez mis un temps !** Critiqua Yoochun quelque peu soupçonneux en voyant Yunho arriver sur les lieux.

  
Ce dernier ne donna aucune réponse se contentant de garder un masque joyeux comme il le portait habituellement. En revanche, la condition de Jaejoong s'opposait à celle de Yunho lorsqu'il venait les rejoindre sur la terrasse avec le plat de viande. Yoochun et Junsu froncèrent le regard en le dévisageant. Le jardinier était raide comme un pique comme s'il était mal à l'aise de ce qui l'entourait. Ce changement d'état ne rassura pas Yoochun qui affichait un air de méfiance sur son visage.

  
**\- Jaejoong, je peux savoir pourquoi ton visage est aussi rouge ?** Demanda Yoochun dans un ton catégorique.

  
**\- Hé ?** Lâcha le jardinier dans la panique totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

  
Yunho passa une main devant ses lèvres pour cacher un sourire satisfait en observant son amant qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa jouissance. L'Ex-Escort se sentait quelque peu fier d'avoir exécuté les besoins de son petit-ami surtout lorsque le résultat se révélait être très positif.

  
Les propriétaires de la maison passèrent leur regard entre Jaejoong et Yunho et le tableau se présenta devant eux. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être dégoutés ou en rire dans une situation pareille en vue de l'état du jardinier.

  
**\- Bande de pervers !** Sermonna Yoochun en gigotant la tête. **Vous allez finir comme Junsu et moi, accros au sexe !**

  
Jaejoong et Yunho firent mine de ne pas se sentir concernés, mais l'épiderme du jardinier le trahissait à nouveau.

  
**\- J'imagine que Jaejoong a pris son pied,** commenta amusement Junsu en fixant son ami.

  
**\- Yah !** Beugla le jardinier honteux de s'être fait découvert. **Dépêchez-vous de manger ! Ça va refroidir !!** Grogna-t-il dans un ton plus fâcheux.

  
Ils se mirent tous à rire autour de la table à l'exception de Jaejoong qui les ignorait. Il s'essaya à côté de son amant l'air boudeur, les bras croisés, refusant de les regarder.

  
Pris d'empathie pour son petit-ami, Yunho emprunta une de ses mains pour croiser ces doigts aux siens et embrassa sa joue par tendresse. Jaejoong n'allait pas pouvoir lui en vouloir pendant très longtemps parce qu'il appréciait ce moment. Avec Yunho et ces deux amis autour d'une table, Jaejoong ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour profiter avec les gens qu'il aimait. En fait, il voulait que ce genre d'instant continue jusqu'à la fin. Ces trois personnes ne se gênaient jamais pour l'embêter, mais Jaejoong avait conscience de leur importance et de ce qu'il représentait. Il ne voudrait personne d'autre à ses côtés. C'était suffisant. Le jardinier ne souhaiterait jamais les perdre. Pas après de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. C'était des personnes précieuses et il profiterait de chaque moment passé ensemble.

  
Yunho se différenciait néanmoins de tous.

  
Jaejoong avait bêtement envie de croire parmi ce que dictaient les contes de fées ...

  
Et bien ...

  
Qu'il était son âme sœur.

  
On pouvait rire de lui, l'important c'était que lui y croyait et qu'il était heureux en sa présence.

  
En symbole, il resserra cette main chaleureuse dans la sienne ...

  
Pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

  
~

Quelqu'un toqua à l'appartement du jardinier forçant ce dernier à se lever de son canapé pour se diriger avec curiosité vers la porte. Jaejoong ouvrit lentement l'entrée et son regard tomba sur une personne dont il n'avait plus à identifier. Il connaissait maintenant aux millimètres ce visage et cette corpulence dont il avait eu l'honneur de toucher et de goûter dans tous les sens qu'il le voulait.

**\- Bonjour Monsieur,** salua son invité. **Votre colis est arrivé,** annonça-t-il avec une voix théâtrale. **Grand, 1 mètre 85, beau brun, athlétique, avec de belles fesses, de belles jambes et qui dispose d'un instrument sexuel très performant.**

Jaejoong ricanait à cette description en faisant face à cet individu qui ne perdait pas son charme.

**\- Oh ! Et il s'appelle Yunho ! Est-ce que vous voulez bien de lui ?** Proposa-t-il dans un regard séducteur.

Jaejoong croisa les bras avec un sourire lumineux tout en détaillant son amant qui ne manquait pas de le surprendre à chaque fois.

**\- Ah ~ J'hésite ...** , lança Jaejoong en faisant mine de réfléchir et d'être peu convaincu par la marchandise.

**\- Yah !** S'offensa Yunho face à sa réponse. **C'est une super affaire quand même !**

Jaejoong ria en voulant intérieurement se venger à son tour pour les quelques supplices que Yunho lui avait octroyés lors de certaines parties de jambes en l'air. Il changea soudainement d'expression posant son regard derrière la silhouette de son amant où se trouvaient plusieurs cartons et valises déposées devant son habitat.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?** Demanda Jaejoong en montrant les affaires du doigt.

Yunho se retourna puis refit face à son petit-ami avec une expression préoccupé.

**\- Tu as oublié ?** Quémanda-t-il dans une petite voix.

Jaejoong lui envoya un regard incompris.

**\- Hier ... T-Tu m'as proposé qu'on vive ensemble ...**

**\- Oui ...,** répondit Jaejoong quelque peu perdu par la situation. **Mais ...,** s'arrêta-t-il soudainement ne voulant pas blesser son amant. **J'ai jamais dit tout de suite ! En fait, je pensais qu'on se chercherait quelque chose tous les deux plutôt ...** , expliqua-t-il gêné d'évoquer un sujet plutôt sérieux de leur relation.

**\- Ah ! Je ne veux pas !** Contra Yunho tel un enfant qui n'avait pas eu son bonbon. **Tu m'as dit qu'on vivrait ensemble ! C'est maintenant ! J'ai pas l'intention d'attendre ! Je veux me réveiller dès demain dans le même lit que toi ! Je veux manger tous les jours avec toi ! Je veux qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble, qu'on dorme ensemble et ... qu'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes dans chaque pièce de cette maison !**

Jaejoong resta pantois face aux paroles si sincères et directes de son petit-ami. Il n'allait pas dire non. Parce que toutes les choses que Yunho voulait faire, Jaejoong les souhaitait tellement aussi. Le jardinier n'avait pas fait cette proposition sur un coup de tête. Il avait longuement médité en vue de leur âge, de leur habitat distinct, et du niveau de leur relation. Il se disait que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose s'il vivait tout les deux. Ils prenaient soin de chacun. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Il y avait des étincelles entre eux. Ils ressemblaient comme à un couple de films à l'eau de rose. Jaejoong n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. S'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce moment-là, c'était parce qu'il se demandait si cela n'allait pas trop vite.

Mais pourquoi attendre en ignorant ce qu'il allait se passer demain ?

Jaejoong aperçut soudainement une rose s'offrir devant son champ de vision. Yunho la tint dans une main et s'approcha plus près du jardinier afin de plonger amoureusement ses yeux dans les siens.

**\- Tu veux bien de moi alors ?** Demanda Yunho comme un chiot abandonné dans la rue. **Tu ne vas pas me laisser dehors ?** Intima-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux pour obliger Jaejoong à craquer.

Et le jardinier tomba totalement dans le panneau. Évidemment. C'était si prévisible de sa part et ça l'énervait de céder aussi facilement. Mais, Yunho était beaucoup trop adorable et si sexy devant lui. Comment dire non ?

Yunho donna la fleur rouge dans les mains du jardinier qui avait envie de garder cette preuve d'amour pour l'éternité. Yunho était sacrément romantique et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Jaejoong qui sentait toujours ses joues se réchauffer.

Il espérait sincèrement que cette rose ne se fanerait jamais.

Jaejoong releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son amant tout en lui faisant un petit signe du doigt pour qu'il s'approche de lui. Dans un échange affectueux, Jaejoong entrouvrit ces lèvres et se jeta langoureusement contre la bouche de Yunho en passant ces bras autour de son cou. Yunho sentit son cœur se gonfler à cette attention recevant avec détermination la réponse du jardinier.

Il souleva Jaejoong, les mains sous ses cuisses pour être plus proche de cet homme dont il s'était irrémédiablement entiché. Il avait envie de dire _Merci._ À part Jaejoong, il remerciait quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour avoir rencontré une personne telle que le jardinier sur Terre. Il vivait quelque chose de si intense, si merveilleux, et de si incroyable qu'il n'en mesurait pas le bonheur. Il souhaitait même que tout le monde puisse vivre la même chose de lui.

Il était chanceux.

**\- Tu veux qu'on commence à inaugurer le fait qu'on vit officiellement tous les deux ?** Proposa Yunho dans des intentions peu catholiques en imaginant ce qu'il voulait faire à Jaejoong dans chacune de ces pièces.

Jaejoong lui souriait à pleines dents avec envie tout en plaquant ces mains sur le visage de Yunho avec tendresse. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment tout en glissant leurs mains dans des chemins infinis sur les parties de leurs corps où ils avaient accès. Yunho poussa la porte de l'appartement pour entrer et amena son amant à la première pièce où il marquerait leur union.

Ce mur près du palier de la porte d'entrée était très bien.

Jaejoong n'avait pas lâché cette rose au creux de sa main. C'était la seule façon pour lui de réaliser ce qu'il vivait. Même s'il avait rencontré cet homme d'une étonnante manière, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais s'arrêter d'y croire. Croire en la chose que vous souhaitez du plus profond de votre cœur.

Jaejoong avait trouvé Yunho.

C'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée.

Il n'allait pas lâcher cette main.

Cette place qui lui manquait et que Yunho remplissait afin qu'il soit toujours auprès de lui.

Fin.


End file.
